Mésentente cordiale
by Hetep-Heres
Summary: NWZ, post-série. Felipe se retrouve en très mauvaise posture. Par la suite, Zorro/Diego fait la rencontre d'une señorita peu favorablement impressionnée par Zorro mais assez enthousiasmée par les accomplissements scientifiques de Diego de la Vega. Alejandro voit surtout là l'occasion d'enfin réussir à marier son fils, mais Diego est de parti-pris et ne la voit pas d'un bon œil.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Le sergent Jaime Mendoza était un homme qui aimait la tranquillité. Étrange idée en ce cas, me direz-vous alors, d'entrer dans l'armée. Mais au delà de la volonté de servir son roi et d'assurer la sécurité de ses compatriotes, choses _a priori_ suffisantes en elles-mêmes à faire opter pour cette carrière, Jaime Mendoza avait en quelque sorte trouvé dans l'armée le moyen d'accéder à la vie sans trop de complications à laquelle il aspirait : l'armée était, en un sens, un cadre rassurant dont l'organisation lui évitait les complications en simplifiant souvent la vie du soldat. En effet, cette vie de caserne était faite essentiellement de consignes à suivre et d'ordres auxquels obéir sans trop réfléchir.

Oui, de préférence il valait mieux ne pas trop réfléchir pour un soldat sous les ordres d'alcades tels qu'Ignacio de Soto – ou Luis Ramone avant lui – sous peine de se retrouver face à de bien vilains dilemmes pour un homme au cœur si bienveillant que l'était celui de Jaime Mendoza.

Oui, l'épine dans le pied de notre sergent Mendoza était l'arrivée au pouvoir, il y avait déjà plusieurs années, des deux hommes s'étant ainsi succédé à ce poste pour le pueblo de Nuestra Señora la Reina de Los Ángeles del Río de Porciúncula. Avant, il avait toujours eu le sentiment, en accomplissant son devoir, de défendre et servir le peuple – ce peuple dont il faisait partie. Maintenant... Maintenant c'était plus compliqué d'accorder son devoir avec sa conscience. D'accorder l'obéissance du bon soldat avec les préceptes du bon chrétien, avec la décence de l'être humain qu'il souhaitait être et demeurer. _Tout_ était devenu plus compliqué depuis quelques années.

Et Jaime Mendoza n'aimait pas les complications.

Il en était là de ses réflexions tandis qu'il patrouillait tranquillement dans la campagne – ou plutôt le _désert_ – environnant le pueblo avec une troupe de lanciers à cheval sous son commandement dans l'hypothèse bien improbable où un bandit ne les aurait pas entendus approcher et se fût laissé prendre sur le fait – ou plutôt le _méfait_ – lorsqu'il fut interrompu dans ses amères pensées par un cri.

Ou plus précisément _des_ cris. Mais pas des cris stridents, non. Plutôt plaintifs.

Des cris de femme.

À mi-chemin entre le râle et le gémissement de douleur.

Mendoza et plusieurs de ses soldats les entendirent et tournèrent la tête en tous sens pour essayer de déterminer d'où ils provenaient.

Puis soudain ceux-ci se firent plus implorants, plus perçants; plus impératifs aussi :

— NON ! Non, ne faites pas ça !

Cette fois les soldats tournèrent tous la tête dans la même direction.

— NON, arrêtez ! Vous ne devez pas… NON, lâchez ça ! cria de nouveau la voix.

Là-bas sur leur gauche ils distinguèrent un cheval qui sembla bien un peu familier à Mendoza sans qu'il pût vraiment se souvenir immédiatement à qui il appartenait. Un peu plus loin un autre cheval sellé lui aussi et sans cavalier non plus trottinait en boitillant légèrement, secouant la tête de temps en temps, décrivant des cercles autour d'un amas de rochers et de buissons un peu à l'écart du chemin.

Puis la voix reprit de plus belle :

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? NON, ne me touchez pas, reculez ! Laissez-moi !

Mendoza fit signe à sa patrouille de se diriger vers la source de ces suppliques qui semblaient justement provenir de derrière ces rochers, et il mit son cheval au petit galop.

— NON ! Non, je vous en prie ne faites pas ça ! Lâchez-moi ! Ne me touchez pas ! Ne me touchez pas ! N– AAAAAAAAAH !

Le dernier cri de la femme déchira la relative tranquillité du désert sur plusieurs centaines de mètres à la ronde, faisant s'envoler plusieurs nichées d'oiseaux et se cabrer les deux chevaux sans cavaliers tandis que Mendoza et ses hommes arrivaient enfin sur place et contournaient rochers et arbustes armes à la main pour venir en aide à l'infortunée victime.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit alors à ses yeux laissa tout d'abord le sergent sans voix l'espace d'une seconde, puis le fit sortir de ses gonds au point qu'il pointa son sabre droit devant, tremblant de colère.

Par terre devant lui et juste aux pieds de son cheval, une femme était étendue sur le dos, désormais sans connaissance, une ecchymose rougeâtre toute fraîche sur la tempe, la joue éraflée et légèrement saignante. Un homme était à moitié allongé sur elle, dos à Mendoza, et de son bras gauche replié il lui plaquait les épaules au sol tandis que de la main droite il lui maintenait le bras gauche à terre. À une coudée de là gisait un couteau que l'homme avait dû lâcher pour mieux maintenir sa victime. Plus bas le sergent vit que les jupes et jupons de la femme étaient retroussés jusqu'au dessus de genou droit, et même jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

Écœuré par tant de lâcheté et de barbarie, Mendoza pointa le bout de son sabre dans le dos de l'homme tout en lui aboyant ses ordres :

— Lâchez-là ! Relevez-vous tout doucement, sans geste brusque ou je vous jure que je vous transperce comme une pièce de bœuf !

Mais sentant le bout de la lame entre ses omoplates l'autre venait de tourner la tête pour regarder derrière lui, et quand le sergent Mendoza le reconnut ce dernier se rendit compte que toute sa belle éloquence à l'égard de l'agresseur était peine perdue, en même temps qu'il reçut son deuxième choc au moral en quelques secondes. Mais celui-ci était encore plus effarant, déroutant et ahurissant que le premier. Plus choquant encore, en un mot.

L'arme toujours pointée sur le jeune homme, Mendoza ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois tel un poisson sorti de l'eau, mais sans qu'aucun son n'en sortît, demeurant aussi muet que l'était son vis-à-vis.

_Le sourd-muet des de la Vega ?_

Puis doucement la réalité de la scène qu'il était en train de vivre sembla s'imposer au sergent et il reconnut enfin le cheval à quelques pas de lui comme étant celui que le jeune homme utilisait habituellement et, tout doucement, presque laborieusement, il parvint à prononcer un seul mot :

— F- F-… Felipe ?

Ça c'était une sacrée complication. Et Jaime Mendoza n'aimait pas les complications.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le retour au pueblo fut laborieux. Dans l'absolu le sergent Mendoza n'était vraiment pas pressé d'arriver, mais la femme n'avait pas repris connaissance et c'était suffisamment inquiétant en soi pour qu'il fallût se dépêcher de l'emmener chez le médecin du village.

On l'avait donc hissée sur le cheval du caporal Sepulveda qui la soutenait en position assise, son dos à elle contre son torse à lui, l'entourant de son bras droit et tenant les rênes de sa main gauche tout en faisant aller sa monture au petit trot. Elle était aussi molle qu'une poupée de chiffon, mais en bien plus lourde et encombrante ; cependant, à y regarder rapidement on eût presque pu croire à un couple d'amoureux en promenade : elle appuyée contre son torse, comme abandonnée, lui l'enlaçant délicatement, la main sur son ventre… Seulement, se disait le caporal, lorsqu'il tenait une femme dans ses bras il préférait grandement que celle-ci fût consciente – et _consentante_ ajouta-t-il en son for intérieur, se rappelant ce qui avait amené à la situation présente.

Felipe avait bien essayé de se défendre, de raconter Dieu seul savait quoi à grand renfort de gestes, mais personne ne comprenait ce qu'il essayait de dire, alors à quoi bon ? De toute façon, ils avaient tous été témoins de la même scène, il y avait peu d'équivoque. Qu'aurait-il alors bien pu dire pour sa défense ? On lui avait donc lié les poignets et, remonté sur son cheval, il se laissait maintenant docilement reconduire par la patrouille, sous bonne garde, l'échine courbée.

Jaime Mendoza s'était rarement senti aussi perdu. Déçu, aussi. Moui, les faits pourtant si simples et évidents pour le soldat menaient à une situation bien compliquée pour l'être humain, pour l'ami. Car oui, malgré l'évidente différence de classe, de richesse et d'éducation, malgré ce gouffre qui les séparait Mendoza se considérait plus ou moins comme ami avec Don Diego de la Vega. Et ce qui compliquait considérablement les choses était que non seulement le jeune Felipe était depuis longtemps le protégé de Don Diego, mais que de plus il était maintenant sur le point de devenir son fils. Diego de la Vega venait d'engager des démarches officielles et administratives pour l'adopter.

Cette histoire allait détruire le pauvre Don Diego, qui n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cela après qu'il se fût récemment découvert un frère jumeau caché qui avait mal tourné et qu'il avait perdu et enterré avant même d'avoir eût le temps de tenter de l'aider…

Et maintenant _ça_ ? Don Diego allait en avoir le cœur brisé…

Mais toute cette histoire d'adoption pouvait aussi amener d'autres problèmes à Mendoza, si Don Diego persévérait dans son projet malgré les faits : en effet, ce n'était plus un simple domestique, ni un banal péon que le sergent venait d'arrêter et allait mettre en prison, mais un futur caballero, l'héritier de la plus riche famille de Los Angeles, de la plus influente et de la plus respectée au-delà même des limites du pueblo. Les de la Vega avaient des relations dans toute la Californie, et peut-être même jusqu'en Espagne!

Cela n'avait certes pas empêché les deux derniers alcades de mettre un de la Vega en prison pour une nuit ou deux, mais – en tout cas depuis que Zorro veillait à leurs agissements – pour rien d'aussi sérieux que ce qui préoccupait Mendoza présentement ; et pour rien qui risquât de leur valoir plus qu'un jour ou deux de relatif inconfort avant d'être relâché.

Mais là il s'agissait de bien autre chose, et arrêter un caballero – un futur de la Vega ! – pour une agression à main armée sur une femme seule n'avait rien à voir avec le simple fait de mettre Don Diego quelques heures en cellule pour avoir écrit un article qui ne plaisait pas à l'alcade. Cette fois, si Don Alejandro faisait jouer ses relations cela pouvait signifier la fin de la carrière du sergent, car il était bien plus aisé d'avoir la peau d'un simple sous-officier que d'un alcade nommé à son poste par le roi. Il n'était pas certain de Don Alejandro en vînt là car il était un honnête homme, mais d'un autre côté c'était aussi un homme fier qui plus que tout avait le souci de défendre le nom des de la Vega… Du coup Mendoza ne savait trop que penser. Le plus probable était sans doute que le vieil homme tenterait de persuader son fils de renoncer à cette adoption…

Felipe… de cela non plus le sergent ne savait trop que penser… Finalement il ne connaissait pas si bien que cela le jeune homme, et manifestement certainement encore moins qu'il ne l'avait pensé jusqu'alors ; toutefois jamais il n'aurait pensé… Jamais il n'aurait cru ça de lui ! D'ailleurs il ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire. Pourtant il avait vu, de ses yeux vu ! Le couteau, la femme blessée, ses cris, ses supplications, ses jupons… c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche, et pourtant si incroyable !

Compliqué, ça. Une affaire pourtant très simple, mais une situation très compliquée. Cependant une chose était sûre : il fallait qu'il en réfère à l'alcade au plus tôt. Et puis se dit-il alors sans vraiment s'avouer sa lâcheté, c'était à de Soto que revenaient les décisions à Los Angeles. Lui n'avait d'autre choix que de laisser l'alcade prendre le relai dans cette vilaine histoire… Lui n'était qu'un soldat, un simple sergent. Il devait obéir aux ordres et à la loi, même lorsque cela lui était pénible, n'est-ce pas ?

La patrouille enfin de retour au pueblo, Mendoza ordonna à Sepulveda de conduire la victime toujours inconsciente auprès du médecin, tandis que le reste des soldats rentra à la caserne. Le fait qu'elle n'eût toujours pas repris connaissance pendant le trajet n'était vraiment pas bon signe sur son état. Le garçon avait-il donc frappé si fort ?

Avant même d'aller prévenir de Soto, il restait au sergent à mettre le jeune homme en cellule. Deux soldats le firent descendre de son cheval sans ménagements et, comme il avait toujours les mains liées devant lui, Felipe tomba lourdement à terre. Une fois relevé, il tenta bien de nouveau quelques gestes des bras pour dire quelque chose, mais comme la corde entravait ses mouvements il renonça et se laissa enfermer.

Mendoza ne parvenait à dissiper le sentiment de malaise qui l'étreignait depuis qu'il avait reconnu le jeune sourd-muet comme étant l'agresseur de la pauvre femme. Sans compter que les images de la scène qu'il avait découverte derrière les rochers lui revenaient en mémoire, et l'écœurement lui revînt.

— Donne tes mains, dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait le plus neutre possible à son prisonnier.

Mais Felipe regardait le sol et ne pouvait donc savoir que le sergent lui avait parlé. Mendoza passa alors le bras à travers les barreaux et lui mit la main sous le menton pour lui relever la tête.

— Tes mains ! répéta le sergent en joignant le geste à la parole.

Felipe tendit alors ses mains toujours jointes à travers les barreaux et Mendoza, armé du couteau retrouvé sur les lieux de l'agression, coupa la corde qui liait les poignets du jeune homme.

Sitôt les mains libres Felipe se lança dans une série de grands gestes paniqués aussi rapides qu'inutiles car Mendoza l'interrompit :

— Pas la peine, ne te fatigue pas, je ne comprends rien ! Felipe ! Je ne comprends pas !

D'un air abattu le garçon baissa les bras, ses épaules s'affaissant légèrement. Puis il se redressa brusquement, attrapa le bras du sergent à travers les barreaux puis, d'un air implorant, fit signe d'écrire quelque chose de sa main droite sur la paume de sa main gauche.

— Écrire ?

Regardant autour de lui, Mendoza trouva un vieil exemplaire du _Guardian_ qui trainait sur un petit bureau et le lui tendit, ainsi qu'une mine de plomb trouvée dans un tiroir.

Felipe déchira un bout de papier dans la marge du journal et y griffonna rapidement quelque chose, puis le tendit au sergent.

Après y avoir jeté un œil celui-ci lui demanda :

— Tu es sûr d'être si pressé qu'il apprenne ce que tu as fait ?

Mais Felipe insista, montrant le bout de papier d'un air déterminé.

— Comme tu voudras… lui dit Mendoza d'un air résigné avant de poser le billet sur le bureau et de sortir.

Crispant ses doigts autour des barreaux de la cellule, les serrant à s'en faire blanchir les jointures sans même s'en rendre compte, Felipe resta un long moment les yeux rivés sur le morceau de papier jauni qui portait tous ses espoirs. Dessus était inscrit un seul mot :

_Diego_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

_"Il y a dans l'Histoire une singulière lignée, toujours renouvelée, de fanatiques de l'ordre. Voués à une idole abstraite et absolue, pour eux les vies humaines ne sont d'aucune valeur si elles attentent au dogme des institutions; et l'on dirait qu'ils ont oublié que la collectivité qu'ils servent est composée d'hommes."  
(Maurice Druon – "Les rois maudits", Tome 1 : "Le Roi de fer", partie II, chapitre 9)_

_La citation ne colle bien sûr pas complètement au personnage dans ce chapitre, mais je la trouvais tout de même suffisamment adaptée sur certains points pour la mettre en en-tête..._

* * *

Ignacio de Soto était perplexe. Ennuyé, aussi.

Et vexé, un peu.

Le jeune sourd-muet de Don Diego. Il n'aurait jamais pensé… Il n'aurait jamais cru ça de lui.

Ceci dit, il n'avait jamais vraiment accordé beaucoup d'attention au garçon, il fallait bien le reconnaitre. Un garçon qui n'avait jamais fait parler de lui… Auquel on ne faisait d'ailleurs jamais attention… Il fallait bien reconnaître que comme le garçon était sourd et ne parlait pas, on oubliait aisément sa présence et n'avait aucune raison d'y prêter la moindre attention.

C'était peut-être là la clef de l'explication : un jeune homme auquel on n'avait jamais accordé la moindre attention – hormis Don Diego – se retrouvait tout à coup l'héritier de la famille la plus importante et la plus en vue des environs. Il y avait là de quoi vous monter à la tête. Et vous donner un soudain sentiment d'impunité.

Il en avait vus du temps de sa jeunesse en Espagne, de ces jeunes oisifs appartenant à la jeunesse dorée de Madrid ou d'ailleurs, des ces fils à papa dont le nom de famille, la lignée ancestrale ou la fortune familiale constituait à leurs yeux un blanc-seing pour toutes sortes d'abus et comportements répréhensibles, allant du simple manque de la plus élémentaire correction pour beaucoup jusqu'à l'infraction à la loi pour certains d'entre eux. Et parfois au crime, pour quelques uns.

Mais pour ceux-ci, ce sentiment leur avait été inculqué dès le berceau, ils l'avaient tété au sein de leur nourrice et il avait été nourrit durant toute leur enfance, si bien qu'ils trouvaient naturel que toutes choses leur soient dues, que ce fussent les places, les honneurs, le respect… ou les faveurs de la première servante, paysanne ou fille d'auberge venue.

Mais pour ce jeune homme, c'était pourtant bien différent. Alors quoi ? Était-ce là l'expression d'un comportement réprimé toutes ces années ? Avait-il passé dix ans parmi cette petite communauté qu'était le pueblo de Los Angeles à dissimuler sa vraie nature ? Allons bon, un tel simulacre d'inoffensivité était impossible à maintenir si longtemps. Surtout par un enfant. Nul n'était capable à ce point d'années et d'années de faux-semblants. Et surtout pas sous ses yeux à lui, Ignacio de Soto.

Il y avait bien un fort désagréable mot qui à cette pensée se fraya un chemin dans son esprit, un désagréable nom commençant par Z qui lui zinzinulait effrontément à l'oreille, mais Ignacio fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Mis à part cette continuelle épine dans le pied, aucun autre secret ne pouvait demeurer caché bien longtemps dans une si petite communauté, et surtout pas par un simple adolescent, un gamin. Un gamin qui n'avait que son corps pour s'exprimer – si l'on pouvait appeler ces pitoyables mimiques et gesticulations "s'exprimer". L'alcade était persuadé que la moitié du temps Don Diego faisait seulement mine de le comprendre – soit pour se donner de l'importance, soit pour ne pas vexer le garçon, soit pour ne pas admettre devant tous qu'il n'y comprenait pas plus que les autres, de Soto ne savait trop – et inventait les trois quarts de ce que le gamin était censé lui avoir "dit".

Sauf que maintenant le gamin n'en était plus un, les graves faits de ce matin le démontraient assez, et il n'était plus non plus le simple domestique quasi anonyme et invisible qu'il avait été jusqu'ici. Alors quoi ? Son futur statut de "Don" Felipe lui était-il soudainement monté à la tête ? Probable. Après tout, quand on venait de si bas, l'idée de devenir un de la Vega, d'hériter un jour des terres les plus rentables des environs et d'une richesse considérable, de porter un des noms les plus prestigieux et respectés de Californie pouvait vous transformer un simple jeune homme insipide en un méprisable enfant gâté et fils à papa.

Après tout, qu'avait fait le garçon pour mériter tant de bienfaits tombés du ciel ? Qu'avait-il fait de plus que tous ces insupportables blancs-becs de Madrid qui ne s'étaient donné que la peine de naître ? Peu de choses, en somme. Juste devenir le préféré, le petit protégé de Diego de la Vega, un autre fils à papa oisif qui ne savait que faire de son temps et n'avait jamais rien fait dans la vie pour mériter sa haute position dans la société.

Ignacio de Soto était écœuré par ce système. Il faudrait un jour y mettre bon ordre, de façon que les fils de simples paysans tels que lui-même pussent accéder aux mêmes chances que les enfants de caballeros tels que Diego, sans avoir pour autant à recourir à la tricherie pour cela. Pour que seuls le mérite et le travail déterminent la destinée d'un homme et les honneurs qu'il reçoit.

De Soto savait qu'on en était encore bien loin, mais il savait également que ce n'était pas en se soumettant aveuglément au système en place depuis des siècles que l'on y parviendrait. Alors s'il fallait pour cela s'attirer quelques froncements de sourcil en haut lieu en faisant un exemple avec le jeune Felipe de la Vega, qu'il en soit ainsi. Il lui faudrait juste manœuvrer habilement avec le gouverneur, pourquoi pas en inventant quelque improbable complicité entre le jeune homme et le hors-la-loi Zorro.

À la réflexion, non. Il valait mieux que Zorro ne vînt pas mettre son grain de sel là dedans, il serait capable de tout faire rater et le gamin s'en sortirait impunément. Et c'était justement ce sentiment d'impunité qui rendait Ignacio malade d'indignation. Surtout après ce que le gamin avait fait ou tenté de faire.

De Soto était un homme pragmatique. Il savait depuis tout petit que dans la vie, on n'avait rien sans rien. Il l'avait appris de la manière forte et souvent à ses dépens. Mais malgré des années et des années de compromis avec sa conscience, qu'il avait presque fini par faire taire pour s'élever où il était parvenu à présent, il restait deux ou trois choses pour lesquelles il éprouvait une révulsion sans bornes. Ou alors commençait-il à s'amollir avec les années ? Après tout, il se souvenait avoir eu besoin de rechercher l'assistance spirituelle du padre après qu'il eût tiré sur Gilberto Risendo, le tuant sur le coup, pour sauver Diego de la Vega – quelle ironie quand on y pense !

Alors oui, les faits que Mendoza lui avait rapportés sur l'incident du jour étaient de ceux qui l'écœuraient profondément, et il ne serait pas dit que leur auteur, tout fils et petit-fils de caballero qu'il fût, tout de la Vega qu'il fût sur le point de devenir, s'en tirerait impuni. Il ne serait pas non plus dit qu'Ignacio de Soto se ramollissait avec l'âge. Et s'il lui fallait faire un exemple, alors il le ferait que diable !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Diego de la Vega se précipita à l'intérieur du baraquement abritant les cellules de la caserne. Visiblement alarmé, il se rua jusqu'à celle dans laquelle se morfondait depuis plusieurs heures celui qu'il considérait déjà comme son fils, arrêté dans son élan uniquement par les barreaux qui le séparaient de lui.

— Felipe ! Felipe, comment vas-tu ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? Est-ce que tu es bien traité ?

Le sergent Mendoza, qui était entré à la suite de Diego, intervint alors pour défendre ses hommes :

— Bien sûr qu'il est bien traité, Don Diego ! Pour qui nous prenez-vous ?

Mais ni Diego ni Felipe ne lui prêtèrent la moindre attention. Diego avait passé les deux mains à travers les barreaux et serraient celles du jeune homme entre ses larges paumes, sans mot dire, l'émotion peinte sur son visage.

Réciproquement, les yeux du jeune prisonnier s'étaient comme illuminés d'un espoir nouveau mais aussi d'une confiance sans bornes lorsque Don Diego était entré. Une confiance et un espoir que le sergent avait du mal à comprendre : certes Don Diego était quelqu'un de bien, un ami qu'il aimait beaucoup, mais enfin soyons lucide : si Mendoza avait des ennuis sérieux ou se retrouvait en danger, Don Diego n'était sûrement pas la première personne qu'il penserait appeler à sa rescousse pour le sortir d'une situation épineuse… et en tout cas pas celle sur laquelle reposeraient tous ses espoirs !

Puis Diego reprit la parole :

— Pardonne-moi de n'être pas venu plus tôt, Felipe, mais je n'étais pas à l'hacienda quand le sergent est passé. J'étais sorti.

Felipe acquiesça de la tête il avait fort bien saisi ce que ce _"j'étais sorti"_ signifiait et, si Diego avait depuis longtemps appris à comprendre le langage signé de Felipe, celui-ci avait pour sa part également appris à lire entre les lignes – ou plutôt entre les phrases – de Diego et à décrypter ses demi-mots lorsque celui-ci ne pouvait s'exprimer plus clairement en présence d'une tierce personne. Les deux hommes se comprenaient pour ainsi dire parfois sans même se parler, maintenant.

Puis soudain tout changea de nouveau. Don Diego libéra les mains de Felipe et laissa échapper un feu nourri de questions :

— Que s'est-il passé Felipe ? Raconte ! Dis-moi, que s'est-il réellement passé ?

— Je vous l'ai dit, ce qu'il s'est passé, Don Diego… intervint Mendoza.

— Si cela ne vous fait rien, sergent, l'interrompit Don Diego plutôt sèchement, c'est à _Felipe_ que je pose la question. C'est _sa_ version que je veux entendre.

— _Entendre_, Don Diego?

Mais manifestement Don Diego n'avait pas envie de finasser et jeta un regard presque mauvais au pauvre sergent. Il n'appréciait jamais que l'on soulignât ainsi le handicap du jeune homme, et Mendoza réalisa que le moment n'était pas idéal pour se lancer dans des pinailleries lexicales. Don Diego n'était pas d'humeur à avoir une conversation amicale avec lui.

Son inhabituel mouvement d'humeur passé, Diego reporta toute son attention sur Felipe.

— Dis-moi, répéta-t-il. Raconte…

Felipe commença toute une série de gestes. Tout d'abord il fit mine d'être à cheval.

— Où ça ? demanda Diego

Felipe fit un autre geste.

— Sur le Camino Real ?… Au nord ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Mendoza jugea plus prudent de ne pas faire remarquer que ça, il l'avait déjà dit à Don Diego il garda ses réflexions pour lui.

De son côté, Diego commençait à coller ensemble les morceaux du puzzle qui lui avaient été fournis par les deux sources qu'étaient Mendoza et maintenant Felipe :

— Un cavalier ?

De nouveau Felipe acquiesça mais précisa quelque chose : d'un mouvement des mains il mima des cheveux longs et d'un autre encore plus suggestif il dessina dans l'air des formes résolument courbes.

— Une cavalière ?… Le cheval… cabré ?... Et ils sont tombés au sol ?

Puis Felipe porta la main droite à son épaule gauche et fit mine de la tordre en arrière.

— Elle est tombée sur son épaule ? Elle se l'est fracturée ?

Felipe fit _"non"_ de la tête.

— Entorse ? Non ? Déboitée, luxée ?

_"Oui"_

Diego grimaça, compatissant à distance pour la pauvre victime. Une luxation n'était jamais agréable. Felipe continua : il mit une main sur l'épaule de Diego et l'autre sur son coude, puis fit semblant de faire un mouvement sec. À nouveau Diego grimaça, Felipe hocha la tête puis leva les mains ouvertes à hauteur de ses coudes, bras écartés en signe d'impuissance. Diego lui dit alors simplement :

— Je sais, mais tu as bien fait.

Puis Felipe indiqua que la victime s'était alors évanouie. Semblant interroger Diego, il indiqua l'extérieur de la caserne, et fit le signe signifiant "femme".

— Je ne sais pas, Felipe, répondit Diego qui se tourna alors vers Mendoza. Comment va-t-elle, sergent ? A-t-elle finalement repris connaissance ?

— Je ne sais pas, Don Diego. Je suis allé voir l'alcade, ensuite je suis allé chez vous mais vous n'y étiez pas, ni Don Alejandro, alors j'ai laissé un mot vous demandant de venir, ensuite je suis revenu ici et j'ai dû écrire le rapport, et puis ça a été l'heure du repas et ensuite vous êtes arrivé. Je n'ai pas vu le caporal Sepulveda, mais lui pourrait nous renseigner : il a amené la señorita chez le médecin.

Felipe sembla soudain se rappeler quelque chose : posant son poignet gauche au dessus du droit, la main droite à plat et deux doigts de la gauche recourbé, il fit un signe que Diego ne parut pas reconnaître. Puis de son index droit il piqua son avant-bras gauche et enfin termina sa phrase en indiquant sa cuisse.

— Piqure ? demanda Diego.

Acquiescement du jeune homme.

— Tu as été piqué par un serpent ? demanda alors Don Diego, un peu affolé.

Agitant ses deux mains devant lui, Felipe fit signe que non. De nouveau il fit le signe courbe désignant une forme féminine.

— La cavalière ?

_"Oui"_

— Elle a été piquée par un serpent ?

_"Non"_. Felipe refit alors le premier signe, semblant insister sur ses doigts recourbés.

— Un scorpion ?

_"Voilà !"_, sembla lui dire Felipe. Il fit alors mine de tirer un couteau de sa ceinture et de trancher l'air devant lui. Diego se tourna alors enfin vers Mendoza.

— Eh bien vous voyez sergent, voilà la raison de la présence du couteau de Felipe à côté de la femme, avec son sang dessus !

Mais Mendoza avait beau vouloir de toutes ses forces croire à cette explication, il ne parvenait à être convaincu.

— Mais Don Diego, vous n'étiez pas là… Nous avons tous entendu la señorita crier et le supplier de la laisser, et… et de la lâcher, et… et de ne pas… de ne pas faire…

Il n'avait aucune envie de terminer sa phrase, mais il espérait que Don Diego comprendrait à demi-mot l'idée qu'il tentait de véhiculer. Il reprit :

— Je comprends que vous le croyiez, Don Diego, vraiment je comprends, mais… mais nous n'avons que sa parole… enfin, si on peut dire… et enfin… nous étions tous sur place, nous avons vu et entendu !

— En gros, vous êtes en train de me dire que c'est sa parole contre la votre, Mendoza, c'est bien ça ?

— Vous n'étiez pas là, Don Diego… objecta mollement un sergent Mendoza qui n'était vraiment pas à l'aise dans ses bottes. Il aurait grandement préféré être à cent lieues de là.

Comme mu par une énergie nouvelle, Don Diego s'ébranla et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte en disant :

— Eh bien il reste quelqu'un d'autre qui y était, n'est-ce pas ? Et sa version vous permettra de trancher, puisque la parole de Felipe n'a plus aucune valeur à vos yeux !

Faisant à nouveau brusquement demi-tour, Don Diego fut en trois grandes enjambées à nouveau auprès de la cellule et, passant ses bras à travers les barreaux, se collant à la grille, il étreignit le jeune homme en murmurant :

— Ne t'inquiète pas Felipe, je vais te sortir de là. Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe…

Mendoza se dit que les circonstances avaient un étrange effet sur Don Diego, au point de lui faire oublier que le garçon était sourd : il ne servait donc à rien de lui parler s'il n'avait pas vos lèvres dans son champ de vision !

Puis tout aussi brusquement, Don Diego sortit de la pièce à grands pas et par la fenêtre le sergent le vit traverser la plaza à vive allure.

Décidément en ce jour, Jaime Mendoza allait d'étonnement en étonnement. Et cette fois-ci c'était Diego de la Vega qu'il trouvait déroutant : il s'était préparé, en lui apprenant la troublante nouvelle, à le voir dévasté, anxieux, peut-être même hagard et perdu. Abattu, en tout cas. Au lieu de ça, Diego avait filé vers la prison plein de fougue, d'ardeur et d'énergie, exigeant d'être conduit auprès de Felipe au plus tôt. Mendoza s'était attendu à faire face à un homme effondré, au trente-sixième dessous, au lieu de quoi il trouvait en face de lui un lion prêt défendre son lionceau coute que coute.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

— Et elle n'a toujours pas repris conscience depuis tout ce temps ? s'étonna Don Diego.

— _Conscience_, si, répondit le médecin. Épisodiquement. _Lucidité_… c'est une autre histoire.

— Vous dites ? demanda Diego.

— Elle se réveille, marmonne quelque chose d'inintelligible ou simplement gémit, parfois ouvre les yeux mais ne parait pas vraiment regarder autour d'elle, puis elle replonge. Ça va ça vient, mais elle a développé une fièvre et quand elle se réveille quelques minutes elle délire, elle n'est jamais encore resté suffisamment lucide pour que je puisse l'interroger sur son état. Mais il y a une ecchymose juste au dessus de la tempe qui ne me dit rien qui vaille : elle a reçu un coup à la tête.

Toujours là dans un coin de la pièce, le caporal Sepulveda observait l'échange entre les deux hommes sans y prendre part. À défaut d'ordres plus clairs de la part du sergent sur ce qu'il devait faire une fois qu'il avait mené la victime chez le médecin, il était resté à son chevet dans l'espoir de pouvoir l'interroger sur son identité et recueillir son témoignage. Mais maintenant, il était seulement inquiet qu'elle ne se réveillât jamais pour de bon et se faisait du souci pour elle. Il se sentait un peu responsable de sa personne et de ce qui allait advenir d'elle : après tout, le sergent la lui avait en quelque sorte confiée…

Le médecin ne disposait bien sûr pas de lit dans son modeste cabinet de consultation, aussi l'on avait allongé la femme sur une simple banquette en bois tapissée d'une épaisse couverture indienne. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'elle y était installée et même cet inconfort ne l'avait pas réveillée. Pour l'instant elle paraissait dormir d'un profond sommeil, le visage rouge et luisant, des gouttes de transpiration commençant à perler sur son front.

Pendant ce temps, Don Diego continuait à s'entretenir avec le docteur :

— Elle doit avoir une piqure de scorpion, probablement à la cuisse, précisa-t-il au médecin. Cela pourrait expliquer la fièvre et le délire. Elle a aussi eu l'épaule déboitée ce matin, mais la tête de l'humérus a été remise en place immédiatement.

— D'où tenez-vous… peu importe, décida le docteur Hernandez. Elle a surtout une grande plaie à la cuisse droite, une coupure nette faite par un coup de sabre ou de poignard, en tout cas par une lame tranchante.

— C'était pour évacuer le venin de scorpion.

— Scorpion ou pas, en tout cas il y a un début d'infection à ce niveau ; cela peut tout aussi bien expliquer sa fièvre. J'avais remarqué l'épaule également, même s'il me faudra regarder de plus près pour voir s'il peut effectivement s'agir d'une réduction de luxation. Mais il y a aussi ceci.

Il remonta alors la manche droite de sa patiente jusqu'au dessus du coude pour leur faire voir sa découverte : quatre hématomes rouges commençant à bleuir s'allongeaient en travers de son bras. Le docteur Hernandez le souleva alors un peu et Diego put voir un cinquième hématome similaire bien que plus court sur la face intérieur du bras.

Une main, pensa-t-il. Une main qui avait serré ce bras au point d'en meurtrir la chair. Pour l'immobiliser.

— Et ceci, ajouta le médecin.

Lentement, délicatement, respectueusement, il retroussa la jupe de l'inconnue jusqu'en haut de la jambe droite, et au dessus d'une plaie enflée et rougie qui s'étirait sur deux ou trois pouces, des marques similaires s'étalaient sur la peau blanche de la cuisse.

Une main. Une main qui avait contraint et maintenu cette jambe, cette cuisse. Et ce bras.

Les mains de Felipe.

Soudainement gagné par la désagréable indécence du spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux alors que la femme était toujours inconsciente, Diego rabattit les jupes de l'inconnue en détourant le regard. Ou n'était-ce pas plutôt l'indécence de ces traces et du geste qu'elles suggéraient qui le mettaient maintenant mal à l'aise ?

Le médecin reprit :

— Je suis navré Don Diego, mais ces marques sont tout à fait cohérentes avec le récit que m'a fait le caporal ici présent.

Sepulveda aurait aimé disparaitre dans un trou de souris et bien malgré lui il en voulut un peu au docteur Hernandez d'attirer l'attention de Don Diego sur sa présence.

— Oui Don Diego, lui dit alors faiblement le pauvre soldat. Euh… je suis désolé mais… mais c'est la vérité…

— Elles sont aussi cohérentes avec le récit de Felipe, répliqua Diego. Il m'a dit avoir remis en place l'épaule de la femme, et lui avoir entaillé la jambe au niveau de la piqure pour faire sortir le venin.

Le docteur Hernandez alluma une lampe à huile, l'approcha, re-souleva les jupons de sa patiente et se pencha sur sa cuisse pour l'observer de très près.

— Hmm… moui, dit-il alors en faisant une petite moue, ça ici, ça pourrait être une piqure de scorpion. Difficile à dire, parce que la coupure passe dessus, mais ça pourrait y ressembler… éventuellement…

— Et la fièvre, docteur ? insista Diego. Et la perte de connaissance et le délire ? Tout cela pourrait être les conséquences de l'action du venin !

— Tout comme de l'infection qui, elle, est certaine, répondit le médecin. De plus, la perte de connaissance et le délire pourraient être la conséquence du choc à la tête. Je suis désolé Don Diego, ajouta-t-il en soupirant, mais mon rôle ici n'est pas de débrouiller le vrai du faux, ni de déterminer les responsabilités. Mon rôle est d'identifier ce dont elle souffre et de tâcher de la soigner. Pour le reste… je vous rappelle que je suis médecin, j'ai prêté serment et je n'ai pas le droit de prendre parti.

— Justement docteur, intervint soudain Sepulveda, comment va-t-elle ? Que peut-on faire pour elle ? Est-ce que c'est grave ?

Hernandez soupira puis fit une moue exprimant le doute et l'ignorance.

— Sur ce point… j'ai nettoyé la plaie à l'eau salée et à l'alcool, stoppé le saignement, fait de même avec les éraflures du visage, et lui ai administré de l'extrait d'écorce de saule et de reine-des-prés à petites doses lorsqu'elle se réveillait, contre la fièvre. J'en ai aussi fait un cataplasme pour sa plaie. Il n'est rien d'autre que l'on puisse faire ici, il lui faut maintenant du calme et du repos. Et un peu plus de confort qu'ici. Le mieux est de la faire porter chez elle, caporal.

Sepulveda eut un air perdu.

— Mais docteur, c'est que… commença-t-il, c'est que je ne sais pas où elle habite ! Je ne la connais même pas ! J'espérais en fait que vous pourriez me le dire.

— Ah Caporal, j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir vous être d'aucune aide, je ne la connais pas non plus.

Tous deux se tournèrent alors vers Diego.

— Ni moi, leur dit-il alors, fronçant les sourcils. Si aucun de nous trois ne la connais, j'ai bien peur qu'il s'agisse d'une étrangère au pueblo. D'ailleurs elle cheminait sur le Camino Real, elle arrivait en sens inverse, du nord. Il doit s'agir d'une voyageuse qui arrivait d'ailleurs…

— Mais il est hors de question de la laisser ici sur ce banc ! s'exclama le médecin. Elle a besoin de vrai repos !

— On ne peut tout de même pas l'emmener à la caserne ! se désola Sepulveda.

— De toute façon j'ai parlé de _calme_, Caporal, et d'un minimum de _confort_ !

— Je vais l'emmener chez nous à l'hacienda, proposa Diego, le temps qu'elle se remette.

— L'alcade ne voudra pas, Don Diego, intervint le caporal.

— Je ne vois pas bien en quoi l'alcade aurait son mot à dire, répliqua Diego plutôt fraîchement.

— Eh bien… marmonna Sepulveda en regardant le bout de ses bottes, comme c'est Felipe qui…

— Felipe n'a rien fait de mal ! le coupa Diego

— …qui… qui était sur les lieux, reprit diplomatiquement le caporal, l'alcade ne voudra pas que le témoignage et les souvenirs de la señorita puissent être… influencés. Si jamais elle se réveille un jour, ajouta-t-il tout bas.

— De toute façon le trajet à cheval jusqu'ici a déjà beaucoup éprouvé son organisme, intervint le docteur. Je préfère qu'elle ne fasse pas un si long trajet, même en carriole : les cahots de la route…

— Et à la mission ? le coupa Sepulveda. Le padre pourrait peut-être–

— La mission n'est ni un hôtel ni un hôpital, caporal ! s'exclama le docteur. Et le padre a déjà fort à faire avec les chumash et les enfants de l'orphelinat, il n'a déjà pas assez de place pour tout le monde !

— Un hôtel ! s'écria soudain Diego. Bien sûr ! Et rassurez-vous docteur, le trajet ne sera pas long du tout !

Et sans attendre la réaction des deux autres, il passa délicatement un bras sous le dos de l'inconnue, un autre sous ses genoux et la souleva comme on prend dans ses bras un enfant endormi. Prenant garde de bien caler la tête de la señorita contre sa propre épaule, il sortit alors de la pièce à grandes enjambées.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

— Victoria, votre meilleure chambre, vite !

Dos à la porte d'entrée de sa taverne, Victoria Escalante était en train d'essuyer des verres derrière son comptoir et faillit sursauter en croyant, l'espace d'un dixième de seconde, reconnaître la voix ferme et très assurée de Zorro. Mais non, se dit-elle aussitôt, d'une part pourquoi Zorro entrerait-il en plein jour dans sa taverne par la grande porte et non discrètement par la porte de service donnant dans l'arrière-cuisine, comme à l'accoutumée ? Et surtout, pourquoi demanderait-il une chambre ?

Non, et d'ailleurs les mots du caporal Sepulveda dissipèrent aussitôt ses doutes sans qu'elle eût à se retourner :

— Mais Don Diego, dit le caporal, êtes-vous bien certain que… ?

Victoria ne sût jamais de quoi Diego était sensé être certain car Sepulveda laissa sa question en suspens, la voix hésitante et ne semblant pas souhaiter aller au bout de sa phrase.

Il s'agissait donc de Diego, hein ? Moui, à la réflexion cela pouvait tout aussi bien être sa voix, bien que plus affirmée et plus impérieuse qu'à l'accoutumée. Et depuis quand ne commençait-il plus par dire bonjour, et oubliait-il d'ajouter un simple "s'il vous plait" ? Bah, se dit-elle tout simplement, il devait s'être levé du pied gauche, ou avoir eu une mauvaise journée, voilà tout. Après tout, cela lui arrivait à elle aussi de temps à autres. Souriant doucement tout en inspectant le verre qu'elle venait d'essuyer, Victoria se demanda non sans malice ce que pouvait bien être une mauvaise journée pour Diego de la Vega. S'était-il mis une écharde dans le doigt ? Cassé un ongle ? Une de ses damnées expériences ne s'était-elle pas déroulée comme il s'y attendait ?

Mais elle n'allait tout de même pas le laisser s'en tirer ainsi et, tout en se retournant, décida de gentiment souligner son manque momentané de savoir-vivre :

— _Buenos __días _à vous aussi, Don Die–

Mais la dernière syllabe de son prénom resta dans sa gorge lorsque, la bouche toujours ouverte mais sans qu'aucun son n'en sortît, Victoria découvrit le spectacle auquel elle faisait maintenant face : Diego de la Vega portant dans ses bras une _femme_ ! La tenant délicatement contre lui, contre sa poitrine, la tête de celle-ci lovée dans le creux de son épaule ! C'était pour le moins inhabituel. Et même la dernière chose qu'elle se fût attendue à voir un jour ! Victoria en senti sa mâchoire béer d'étonnement.

Était-ce donc elle, la fameuse et mystérieuse femme dont il était secrètement épris depuis plusieurs années ? Si tel était le cas, il lui avait finalement avoué son secret, de toute évidence…

Oh hé, mais une minute, là ! Est-ce qu'il venait bien de demander – de _réclamer_ – une _chambre_ ? Une chambre à coucher ? Pour lui-même et une femme !?

Et puis soudain l'incongruité de la situation alliée à la singulière manière dont Diego tenait cette femme – la _portait_ en fait – frappèrent enfin Victoria, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas devant le genre de scène auquel elle avait d'abord cru faire face mais qu'il s'agissait là de quelque chose de plus alarmant. De toute évidence, la femme était sans connaissance et Diego, sans attendre la réponse de Victoria, avait déjà commencé l'ascension de l'escalier vers l'étage où étaient situées les chambres de l'auberge.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Avec cette femme. Qui qu'elle fût, si Diego de la Vega la portait dans ses bras en un lieu aussi public que la plaza du pueblo en plein jour et au vu et su de tous, et venait de toute urgence lui trouver une chambre à l'auberge, cette femme n'allait pas bien. Alors que Diego montait la dernière marche et atteignait le palier, Victoria sortit enfin de son hébétude passagère et s'extirpa de derrière son comptoir pour lui emboiter le pas.

** z Z z  
**

L'inconnue était brûlante de fièvre et trempée de sueur, il le sentait à travers ses vêtements, sa large main contre la manche de son corsage. Elle frissonnait de temps à autres, parcourue par des tremblements l'espace d'une fraction de seconde.

Victoria l'avait rattrapé et avait sorti son trousseau de clefs pour leur ouvrir la porte de la plus calme et la plus confortable de ses chambres. À l'avalanche de questions de Victoria il ne put répondre que par de courtes phrases tandis qu'il déposait la jeune femme sur le lit : oui elle était malade, oui elle était blessée, aucune idée de son nom ni de qui elle était, mais il était primordial qu'elle se rétablisse. Pour Felipe.

Avec ce peu de réponses Victoria n'était guère avancée et cette dernière phrase de Diego acheva de la dérouter complètement. Il aurait voulu lui parler par énigmes qu'elle n'y aurait pas compris beaucoup moins. Pendant ce temps, le caporal les avait rattrapés et avait à son tour pénétré dans la meilleure chambre de la taverne.

Diego pour sa part inspectait l'inconnue à la recherche d'indices sur son identité : il y avait certainement quelque part quelqu'un à prévenir ! Et s'il s'agissait bien une voyageuse étrangère au pueblo, pourquoi donc avait-elle choisi de cheminer toute seule sur le Camino Real ?

Ses vêtements étaient simples et fonctionnels, adaptés à une longue route à cheval ; ils ne semblaient pas neufs, mais n'étaient pas non plus très râpés ni rapiécés, et n'étaient ni trop grands ni trop petits, paraissant avoir effectivement été taillés pour elle. Elle était donc soit de classe moyenne, soit de classe aisée sachant s'habiller de façon fonctionnelle et sans ostentation pour voyager à l'aise.

Diego inspecta ses mains : ce n'étaient pas là mains de _peón_ ou _campesina_ à la peau marquée et endurcie par les travaux des champs, ni des mains de servante habituées aux travaux de ménage ou à la lessive. Ces mains-là étaient presque douces, mais tout de même un peu marquées par le maniement des brides d'un cheval et quelques menus travaux quotidiens. Plutôt classe moyenne, donc. _A priori_.

Les ongles étaient assez longs et soignés, à l'exception de ceux du majeur et de l'annulaire droits, qui avaient peut-être cassé dans la chute. Au cours de son observation, Diego marqua un temps d'arrêt, surpris par quelque chose qu'il connaissait bien : là, sur la dernière phalange du majeur droit, côté index, le doigt était un peu déformé par une petite bosse, une callosité qu'il ne retrouvait sur aucun autre doigt et dont il identifia immédiatement l'origine : c'était là ce qui arrivait souvent après de nombreuses années à tenir une plume et écrire plusieurs heures par jour. Alors, classe moyenne ou classe aisée ?

La main gauche était semblable à la droite, à l'exception cette bosse de l'écrivain, et surtout, _surtout_, elle apportait une information notable sur l'inconnue : elle ne portait pas d'alliance à l'annulaire gauche. Le sergent avait donc eu raison en la qualifiant de "señorita".

Elle n'avait d'ailleurs aucun bijou sur elle – sage précaution pour entreprendre un long voyage en solitaire – à l'exception toutefois d'une chaine en or autour du cou à laquelle étaient suspendues une croix en or joliment ciselée – beau travail d'orfèvre, admira Diego – ainsi qu'une médaille sainte, en or elle aussi.

Une médaille de baptême, probablement. Ah ! pensa Diego, avec un petit peu de chance on va pouvoir enfin lui donner au moins un prénom. Il saisit délicatement la médaille et la retourna. Au dos étaient inscrits en latin une date, celle du 13 décembre 1763, et un prénom : "Adrianus".

Bon, oublions les espoirs de connaitre son prénom, car au vu de l'âge de la demoiselle, il était absolument impossible que cette médaille de baptême eût été gravée pour elle. D'ailleurs, "Adrianus" était une forme masculine. Qui donc était cet Adrián ? Son père ? Probablement. Il devait alors être défunt, si elle avait maintenant sa médaille…

En tous les cas, il n'y avait toujours aucune information quant à son nom à elle, que ce soit un prénom ou un nom de famille. Ni quant au lieu d'où elle venait. Du _nord_… C'était bien vague ! Peut-être ses vêtements étaient-ils marqués ?

— Victoria, s'il vous plait, demanda-t-il, pouvez-vous regarder ses vêtements pendant que le caporal et moi-même nous retournons ? Ils nous renseigneront peut-être sur son nom ?

Et joignant le geste à la parole il tourna le dos au lit et regarda par la fenêtre, qui donnait sur l'arrière de l'auberge. Une façade qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir escaladée plus d'une fois et qui avait l'énorme avantage de ne pas donner sur la plaza : avantage pour lui, car cela lui assurait plus de discrétion, et maintenant avantage pour l'inconnue également, car cela lui garantissait un calme dont elle aurait besoin pour le repos sur lequel le docteur Hernandez avait lourdement insisté.

Le caporal le rejoignit, permettant à Victoria de quelque peu dévêtir l'inconnue en toute bienséance.

— De toute façon il lui faudrait d'autres vêtements, dit Sepulveda, elle ne peut pas garder ceux-ci éternellement : ils sont sales, poussiéreux et tâchés de sang et de sueur.

— Je vais lui prêter une chemise de nuit, proposa Victoria. Même si ce n'est pas exactement sa taille cela fera bien l'affaire. Je me ferai aider par une autre femme pour la changer.

À ces mots Diego se souvint soudain d'une chose et se retourna :

— Victoria, j'ai oublié de vous dire : faites bien attention à son épaule, elle se l'est déboitée ce matin !

Il s'approcha alors du lit et détacha la large écharpe de soie qu'il portait en guise de ceinture. Le voyant, Victoria rabattit précipitamment les jupes de l'inconnue sur ses jambes ; mais Diego parut ne plus prêter garde aux convenances et entreprit de replier le bras droit de la patiente sur son ventre ; après quoi, soulevant légèrement le haut de son corps il lui glissa sa ceinture sous le dos puis en rabattit les pans sur le devant, les fixant de façon à lui immobiliser le bras dans cette position.

— Aucun nom sur ses vêtements, conclut Victoria après son inspection, mais j'ai trouvé ceci.

Et elle lui présenta alors un fort joli mouchoir de batiste finement brodé et ajouré à son pourtour, un mouchoir de femme, au coin duquel figuraient deux initiales brodées de fil bleu : _L.A._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Oui, il était primordial que cette _L.A._, qui qu'elle fût, se réveillât. Et témoignât. Diego n'en doutait pas, sa version corroborerait celle de Felipe. Toute la question était quand. Oui, _quand_ ; et pas _si_. Cette seconde formulation… il n'y voulait pas même penser. Pourtant le médecin n'avait pas paru excessivement optimiste quant à l'état de la patiente, mais Diego refusait la possibilité qu'elle y laissât la vie. Elle devait témoigner, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Sinon…

Diego secoua la tête tel un chien qui s'ébroue, pour chasser cette fâcheuse pensée. En attendant, Felipe restait en prison. Et suspect. Qui d'autre que lui croirait en son innocence ? Son père, sûrement ; après tout, il connaissait Felipe aussi bien que lui-même, il l'avait en partie élevé lui aussi, durant toutes ces années où il était au loin, en Espagne. C'était sous la tutelle de Don Alejandro que Felipe avait achevé ses années d'enfance pour ensuite entrer dans l'adolescence. Il aurait confiance en sa droiture, et en son innocence.

Une autre pensée lui vint à l'esprit : il en était persuadé, le fait que Felipe ne parlât pas, en tout cas pas par mots et de vive voix, jouerait en sa défaveur. Il savait bien, allez, qu'aux yeux de la majorité, même des personnes les mieux intentionnées du village, même de celles ayant bon cœur et lui accordant leur affection, Felipe passait pour… eh bien pour un peu… "simple", pour ainsi dire, rien qu'en raison de son handicap. Alors que le garçon, lui, comprenait absolument tout et bien au-delà de ce que la majorité des gens pouvaient saisir ; Diego était fort bien placé pour le savoir : lui, qui le côtoyait quotidiennement, s'était chargé – et se chargeait toujours – de son instruction dans des domaines poussés comme les découvertes des tout derniers concepts scientifiques, et qui "conversait" avec lui de tout et de rien, savait fort bien qu'à la fois l'intelligence de Felipe et ses connaissances dépassaient la moyenne ; surtout dans ce pueblo reculé du nouveau monde où la soif de culture n'était pas le souci quotidien des habitants contraints avant tout de faire marcher leurs affaires, qu'il s'agisse d'une terre aride à cultiver de ses mains pour en tirer tout juste l'indispensable pour vivre, d'un commerce à faire tourner ou d'un large domaine comme celui de son père à administrer.

L'Europe et ses Lumières étaient loin, la Mère Patrie espagnole presque un concept abstrait, et la culture tout autant que le savoir académique n'apparaissaient ici pas même comme un luxe, mais comme une oisiveté, une vaine coquetterie qui ne seyait ni au péon, ni au commerçant, ni au soldat, ni même au riche propriétaire terrien ou au _caballero_ bien né. Une ridicule préciosité, en quelque sorte…

Ces centres d'intérêt et ces aptitudes qui à Madrid, à Barcelone, à Séville, à Paris, à Berlin et à Londres faisaient les beaux jours des salons et de tout ce qui comptait dans les milieux les plus respectés étaient dans ce petit pueblo californien tout au mieux regardés comme une bizarre lubie – par exemple par Don Alejandro ou Victoria – mais plus globalement étaient tout simplement tenus en parfait ridicule par la grande majorité. Les savant, les philosophes, les gloires à venir et ceux qui par leur travail acharné ou l'audace de leurs théories révolutionnaires préparaient l'avenir du monde et les prochains progrès dont tous, il en était persuadé, profiteraient sans même le savoir, étaient ici tenus au mieux pour quantité négligeable, au pire pour de pitoyables mauviettes, au motif qu'ils ne passaient pas leur temps à régler leurs différends aux poings ou l'épée à la main, au prétexte qu'en cas de critique ou de contestation ils préféraient affuter leurs arguments que fourbir leurs armes…

Mais une idée vint alors à Diego : si les gens ici tenaient le langage signé de Felipe pour quantité négligeable simplement parce qu'ils ne l'avaient pas appris ou ne concevaient pas que l'on pût couramment le pratiquer, s'ils ne le considéraient pas comme une langue à part entière tout aussi valable qu'une autre, ou bien encore s'ils soupçonnaient Diego d'en "adapter" l'interprétation à ses besoins ou à sa guise alors il suffisait que Felipe s'exprimât dans le bon et simple espagnol que tout le monde connaissait, comprenait et utilisait, voilà tout. Il raconterait sa version de l'incident en une langue que Mendoza, Sepulveda et l'alcade pourraient comprendre, et cela rééquilibrerait peut-être la balance. Un peu, en tout cas…

— Victoria, dit-il alors vivement, puis-je vous emprunter une plume et un encrier, et auriez-vous quelques feuillets de papier à me–

— Franchement, Don Diego, l'interrompt le caporal, sauf votre respect, croyez-vous que le moment soit bien choisi pour un de vos articles ? Ce n'est pas ça qui sortira d'affaire Fe–

Mais Diego balaya son objection d'un geste impatient de la main avant qu'il eût fini de la formuler, et le caporal se tût.

— Victoria… répéta Don Diego d'un ton où se faisait sentir l'urgence d'une situation que celle-ci ne comprenait pas, s'il vous plait…

Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir perdre de temps en explications et cela était un comportement et un ton si inhabituel de sa part que pour une fois Victoria ne pensa même pas à en demander ni à discuter, et pour une fois elle s'exécuta sans regimber, assez désarçonnée par l'attitude de son ami. Les situations inhabituelles ont ceci de curieux qu'elles ont parfois le pouvoir de nous faire agir de façon tout à fait inhabituelle nous aussi…

— Sous le comptoir, derrière le bar… Vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez… réussit-elle à bredouiller sans quitter le chevet de l'inconnue toujours inconsciente qu'elle dévisageait avec curiosité, se demandant si celle-ci était la clef de l'étrange comportement de Don Diego.

Si tel était le cas et qu'il ne la connaissait vraiment pas, elle devait malgré tout lui avoir fait forte impression, même dans son état actuel, se dit-elle perplexe. Étrange, que tout cela. De toute évidence, Diego n'avait pas envie de parler. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Et manifestement le caporal Sepulveda savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait encore. Il valait donc mieux tâcher de s'adresser à cette source pour en apprendre un peu plus sur la situation et sur la réaction de Don Diego. Elle le laissa donc sortir seul de la chambre et se servir lui-même sous le comptoir afin de rester seule à seule avec le bon caporal, qu'il ne lui serait pas trop compliqué de faire parler…

z~z~z~Z~z~z~z

Encrier, plume et liasse de feuillets en main, Diego retraversa la plaza à grandes enjambées, en direction cette fois-ci de la prison. Il avait l'air tellement décidé que Mendoza ne songea même pas à s'opposer à sa requête – enfin, à son _exigence_, presque ! – de voir Felipe de nouveau. D'ailleurs les ordres de l'alcade avaient été on ne peut plus vagues : il n'avait pas clairement interdit les visites au prisonnier, il avait juste dit qu'il entendait que celui-ci fût "maintenu sous bonne garde permanente" et qu'on ne laissât personne "interférer dans l'affaire, ni influencer les témoignages des uns et des autres, pas même, et même _surtout pas_ les de la Vega".

Mais pour Mendoza, "rendre visite" n'était pas forcément "interférer", et tant qu'une tierce personne jouait les chaperons pour s'assurer que rien dans l'entretien n'influençait le jeune homme ni ne lui dictait ce qu'il devrait "dire", alors il n'avait pas le cœur de refuser cela à Don Diego, le pauvre homme… Et puis, décidé comme ce dernier semblait l'être, le sergent n'aurait pour une fois pas aimé se trouver en travers du chemin de Diego de la Vega, se dit-il en camouflant une légère grimace d'appréhension à cette idée…

— Felipe ! lâcha le futur père avec dans sa voix tout à la fois le soulagement du naufragé qui aperçoit un navire et l'inquiétude du même naufragé qui sait que le bateau providentiel peut passer son chemin sans l'avoir vu.

Et de nouveau il fût en trois grands pas rapides auprès de la cellule, et de nouveau il étreignait les mains du garçon dans les siennes à travers les barreaux, après avoir hâtivement déposé ce qu'il y tenait sur la petite table vermoulue collée au mur qui constituait le seul mobilier hors des cellules. Non que les cellules elles-mêmes fussent bien équipées, loin de là : elles n'étaient meublées en tout et pour tout que d'un banc attaché au mur par des chaines, qui tenait lieu à la fois de siège et de couchette pour les prisonniers, quel que soit leur nombre par cellule. Felipe était seul à occuper la sienne, et il avait donc pu s'allonger pour essayer de trouver un peu de repos et réfléchir à sa situation, mais c'était justement l'inquiétude causée par la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait depuis le matin même qui l'avait jusqu'ici empêché de trouver le repos.

Il serra les mains de Diego avec toute la désespérance que lui inspirait cette même situation, et aussi toute la foi qu'il mettait en lui, dont il était sûr que viendrait son salut. Même si pour l'instant il ne voyait guère comment…

— Felipe, répéta Diego, voici de quoi écrire.

Il lui fit passer successivement l'encre, la liasse de feuillets vierges, puis la plume de Victoria.

— Tu vas écrire ici tout ce qui s'est passé ce matin, jusqu'à ce que la patrouille arrive. Absolument tout, sans rien omettre. N'oublie aucun détail, même s'ils te paraissent insignifiants ; on ne sait jamais, ils pourraient trouver leur importance ultérieurement. Pour l'instant tu es la seule personne qui puisse témoigner de ce qui s'est passé alors, puisque les soldats n'étaient pas encore sur place et que la señorita ne s'est pas encore réveillée.

Il avait bien pris garde à dire "ne s'est pas encore réveillée" et non "n'a pas repris connaissance", afin de ménager les espoirs de Felipe – ainsi que les siens propres – et de ne pas aggraver leur commune inquiétude quant à la façon dont les choses pourraient tourner : la situation était déjà bien assez déplaisante comme cela sans en plus devoir penser que d'une part la jeune femme ne pourrait disculper Felipe, et d'autre part que celui-ci pourrait même se retrouver avec une accusation de meurtre sur le dos.

— Écris bien tout, n'oublie absolument rien, lui répéta Diego. Ce sera ta déposition, puisque personne encore ne s'est soucié de te la demander. Ta relation des faits est essentielle pour te disculper. Ce sera ton témoignage, si besoin était. Et quand la señorita se réveillera et confirmera tes dires, alors la concordance des deux versions fera éclater la vérité et ne pourra que hâter ta libération, et nous pourrons tous oublier cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

Felipe acquiesça d'un signe de tête, mais sans doute moins par réelle conviction que tout allait si bien se passer que pour se rassurer lui-même et rassurer Diego, qui bien qu'il tentait de le cacher en avait tout autant besoin que lui-même – Felipe le connaissait bien, allez, et savait maintenant lire en lui et déchiffrer une partie de ce qu'il ne lui disait pas. C'était souvent ce qui arrivait à force de partager bien des secrets, et Felipe avait sur les autres également l'avantage de s'exprimer tout autant par des regards, des expressions et des attitudes que par des gestes délibérés, ce qui faisait qu'il savait repérer ces même regards, ces mêmes expressions et ces même attitudes chez autrui, même lorsqu'elles étaient involontaires. Et parfois même lorsqu'on tentait de les camoufler derrière une façade quelconque. Et surtout chez quelqu'un qu'il pratiquait depuis aussi longtemps que Diego ; celui-ci, malgré tout son talent et son habitude de la comédie et des apparences qu'il exerçait depuis si longtemps ne pouvait tout le temps tromper son plus proche confident, presque son autre lui-même…

Et peut-être même moins aisément qu'il ne parvenait à se tromper lui-même.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

_Impossible_.

Ce fut là la première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Victoria Escalante lorsqu'elle eût entendu le récit du caporal Sepulveda.

Felipe ? _Felipe ?!_ Le doux, le gentil, le toujours calme et très fiable Felipe?

_Felipe_, dont Don Diego s'apprêtait à faire son fils ?

Cela paraissait tout bonnement incroyable.

_Felipe_, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avoir un geste ou un comportement déplacé envers une jeune femme, quelle qu'elle soit ?

Et pourtant dans sa taverne, elle en avait vus, de ces jeunes garçons, de toutes conditions sociales d'ailleurs – la stupidité étant une des rares choses qui soient assez égalitaires et tout à fait équitablement répartie en ce bas monde – qui au prétexte qu'il se mettait à leur pousser trois poils au menton se croyaient obligés de siffler les filles qui passent, de pincer les fesses des honnêtes travailleuses dont le métier consistait à servir des rafraichissements et des repas, de se battre entre eux pour un oui ou pour un non, ou encore d'insister lourdement auprès de demoiselles qui avaient déjà clairement manifesté leur manque total d'intérêt envers leur petite personne.

Mais jamais elle n'avait eu à se plaindre du comportement de Felipe envers autrui dans sa taverne, ni en dehors d'ailleurs, et jamais elle n'avait eu un reproche à lui adresser ou à rapporter auprès de Don Diego ou Don Alejandro.

Felipe était de cette majorité silencieuse – sans mauvais jeu de mot, se dit-elle – qui était passé à travers cet âge ingrat sans causer trop de problèmes autour de lui, sans faire parler de lui défavorablement. Et elle était bien certaine que le mérite en revenait pour moitié à Felipe lui-même et au sérieux de son caractère, et pour l'autre moitié à Don Diego et Don Alejandro qui l'avaient su accompagner et peut-être parfois guider sur ce chemin parfois cahoteux qui fait passer de l'enfance à l'âge adulte.

Oh, elle avait bien surpris quelquefois au détour de son service quelques regards parfois appuyés, parfois admiratifs et souvent curieux du garçon en direction de telle ou telle jeune fille de son âge (ou même un peu plus, à l'occasion !), mais enfin que seraient la vie et l'ouverture au monde des adultes sans cet étrange et continuel mystère que constituait pour garçons et filles l'autre moitié du genre humain ? Intriguant mystère en vérité, dont on commençait à n'entrevoir la complexité qu'à l'âge où l'on a déjà quitté l'enfance sans être pour autant encore totalement entré dans l'âge adulte…

Aaaah, les garçons… vaste sujet à ses propres yeux, à l'époque ! se remémora-t-elle alors avec un demi-sourire, mi-amusé mi-nostalgique. Elle se souvenait encore que, malgré le peu de temps et de loisir qu'elle avait alors à consacrer en réflexions à leur sujet, ils l'avaient longtemps intriguée en ce temps là – et continuaient toujours, d'ailleurs. Il lui arrivait encore maintenant de ne pas bien comprendre les hommes et leur logique… ou plutôt leur _manque_ de logique.

Oui, apparemment elle ne s'y connaissait guère plus qu'alors car jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que Felipe…

Non, ce ne pouvait être.

Pourtant, le caporal Sepulveda était tellement affirmatif, et cependant tellement étonné lui-même ! Lui aussi jurait que jamais avant ce jour il n'aurait misé un seul centavo sur pareil comportement, pareil _manquement_ de la part de ce jeune homme. Mais il disait avoir entendu la femme crier, et vu Felipe l'agresser, couché sur elle et la maintenant de force alors qu'elle était sans défense, les jupes dans un état qui ne pouvait laisser aucun doute quant aux agissements et intentions du garçon…

C'était pour le moins troublant. D'ailleurs le caporal semblait pour le moins troublé.

Et écœuré, aussi. C'était une évidence qui transparaissait suffisamment, à la fois dans ses mots, dans sa voix, et dans l'expression de son visage.

Alors Victoria elle aussi commençait-elle à être troublée ? Elle voulait s'y refuser, mais pourtant… Et puis d'ailleurs, la volonté seule ne pouvait contrôler les sentiments ni les pensées, et ce n'était pas parce que l'on voulait de toutes ses forces croire à quelque chose que l'on parvenait à y croire totalement. Et similairement, dans le cas présent ce n'était pas parce qu'on voulait de toutes ses forces ne pas croire à une chose que l'on parvenait à totalement l'occulter et à en chasser de son esprit l'insidieuse pensée. Surtout lorsqu'on avait à l'appui le témoignage d'une personne digne de foi, et de la sincérité de laquelle on n'avait de raison de douter, pas plus que de ses motivations. Et le caporal Sepulveda n'avait aucune raison de mentir à ce sujet ; il faisait même partie des gens dont elle avait des raisons de croire qu'ils aimaient bien Felipe, ou au moins avaient de lui une vision plutôt favorable. Jusqu'à ce matin-même, en tout cas…

Victoria se retourna dans son lit. Il faisait encore nuit noire mais, perturbée par ces pensées qui lui tournaient et retournaient dans la tête, elle ne parvenait retrouver le sommeil. Quelque chose, elle ne savait quoi, l'avait réveillée en pleine nuit et elle savait qu'elle devait absolument se rendormir bientôt, sous peine d'avoir toutes les difficultés à se lever dans quelques heures et de passer une très laborieuse journée pour cause de manque de sommeil.

…Et là-bas, de l'autre côté de la place, dans sa cellule, Felipe connaissait-il les mêmes difficultés à dormir ? Avait-il d'ailleurs seulement pu trouver le sommeil, ne fût-ce que quelques minutes ?

…Et Don Diego…?

Il l'avait déconcertée aujourd'hui… Elle ne savait trop que penser de son attitude, de ses réactions inhabituelles. Mais enfin… devenir parent vous changeait forcément, et elle ne savait comment elle-même réagirait si son propre fils se retrouvait dans la position de Felipe. Sûrement, elle non plus ne voudrait pas croire… En tous les cas, elle était certaine qu'elle aussi serait prête à le défendre bec et ongles, comme Don Diego, même si…

…Même si…? Vraiment ?

Mais non, c'était impossible. Pas Felipe. Pas lui. Pas Felipe… n'est-ce pas ?

Soudain, elle crut percevoir un bruit sourd. L'esprit en alerte, elle tendit l'oreille. Des cambrioleurs ? Un client qui se levait en pleine nuit ?

_Une visite de Zorro ?_

Non, pas à cette heure.

_Encore_. Cela venait de la chambre mitoyenne. La meilleure chambre de sa taverne. Celle qu'occupait l'inconnue blessée.

Appelait-elle ? Vite, Victoria se leva et par souci de décence s'enveloppa d'un long châle de laine.

— Señorita ? appela-t-elle à voix basse en toquant légèrement à la porte voisine de la sienne.

Pas de réponse.

Elle colla alors son oreille au bois de la porte. Un autre bruit. Puis encore. Des cris plaintifs. Et d'autres cris, un peu plus affirmés. Puis un "Non!" suppliant. Victoria prit la décision d'entrer sans plus attendre, et se précipita auprès du lit. Après quelques secondes d'accoutumance ses yeux se firent à l'obscurité, et la faible clarté de la lune qui pénétrait à travers les fenêtres aux volets restés ouverts lui permirent de distinguer la forme de l'inconnue se tournant et retournant faiblement dans le lit.

— Señorita ? répéta-t-elle.

L'autre ne sembla pas l'entendre. Elle continuait à s'agiter dans son lit, s'enroulant dans ses draps blancs, les traits du visage clairement contractés, laissant échapper de petits gémissements. Victoria se pencha sur elle. Les cris et les gémissements s'intensifièrent de nouveau.

— N-n-non ! laissa de nouveau échapper l'inconnue.

— Señorita, réveillez-vous !

Mais la malade restait inconsciente. Et délirante.

— Non! répéta-t-elle. Non, n-n-non, non !

Elle s'agitait maintenant en secouant la tête d'un côté à l'autre, ses mains agrippant le drap, semblant se débattre.

— Non, n'faites p'ça ! sembla alors supplier l'inconnue.

Victoria s'apprêtait à poser la main sur le front de la malade pour jauger sa fièvre, mais elle suspendit son geste. De toute évidence, le délire de la pauvre femme était plein de cauchemars.

— V'z'en prie ! lança l'inconnue d'une voix suppliante qui fit pitié à Victoria.

Elle tenta de la secouer pour la réveiller, mais rien à faire

— N'faut pas, poursuivit la malade, f'pas faire ça !

Son agitation redoubla lorsqu'elle lança :

— Non ! N'm'touchez p'! Lâch'moi…

Le cœur de Victoria se serra pour cette femme, visiblement en plein cauchemar. À moins qu'elle fût en train de revivre un pénible souvenir ? Le souvenir d'évènements _tout récents_… ?

Victoria fronça les sourcils : elle ne voulait pas laisser cette penser s'insinuer en elle. Elle posa la main sur le front de la patiente : elle était brûlante. Sur la table de chevet se trouvait l'infusion que Don Diego lui avait donné pour instruction de lui administrer aussi souvent que possible, mais dans son état l'inconnue était bien incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Tout ce que Victoria risquait de faire si elle tentait de lui donner à boire était de la faire s'étrangler.

De toute façon elle savait qu'elle-même ne parviendrait plus à se rendormir du reste de la nuit. Elle approcha donc une chaise du lit et tenta de son mieux de réconforter la patiente, lui épongeant le front, lui chuchotant des mots apaisants et attendant un moment plus propice pour lui administrer son remède.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

— _Por el amor de Dios,_ Ignacio, que vous faut-il de plus ? s'exclama Diego, d'une voix où la frustration le disputait à l'agacement. Tout concorde ! Je ne mets pas en doute les témoignages de vos soldats, au contraire ! Ce qu'ils ont vu et entendu complète parfaitement la déposition de Felipe !

Ce disant, il pointa l'index sur un tas de feuillets manuscrits posés sur le bureau de l'alcade, et les tapota du doigt à plusieurs reprises, comme pour renforcer son propos.

— Trop parfaitement à mon sens, Diego. C'est bien là le plus troublant, ne trouvez-vous pas ? répondit l'alcade d'un ton doucereux qui n'eut d'autre effet que d'attiser la colère de Diego. Comme des pièces d'un puzzle qui s'imbriqueraient trop parfaitement… ajouta-t-il.

— Mais bien sûr que cela s'imbrique, puisque c'est ce qui s'est réellement passé ! s'emporta Don Diego

— Dans la réalité, croyez en mon expérience Diego, les choses ne s'imbriquent jamais aussi bien. Il y a toujours le petit détail oublié ou volontairement passé sous silence qui laisse un petit vide, un petit jeu entre les pièces du puzzle. Ici…

De Soto s'interrompit et regarda Diego d'un air entendu, presque accusateur.

— Ici, reprit-il, tout s'encastre parfaitement, trop parfaitement. Comme si…

Nouvelle pause de de Soto. Nouveau regard vers Diego.

— …Comme si on lui avait rapporté l'exact témoignage de la patrouille, et lui avait dicté une version de l'histoire qui puisse expliquer absolument chacun des points rapportés par mes hommes. Sans un seul accroc, avec un soin tout particulier apporté au raccord entre les deux récits… Vous avouerez que c'est pour le moins troublant…

— Je n'aime pas du tout vos insinuations, Ignacio, dit Diego d'une voix glaciale qui toutefois tremblait légèrement d'une colère pour l'instant encore maitrisée.

Il inspira longuement pour se calmer : s'en prendre physiquement à l'alcade, même dans un instant de colère, n'était jamais une bonne idée – du moins à visage découvert – et n'aiderait en rien son fils, bien au contraire.

Et puis Felipe serait bien avancé, tiens, si Diego réussissait à se faire mettre lui aussi en cellule…

— En résumé, Señor Alcade, vous gardez mon fils en prison et maintenez les charges contre lui parce que sa déposition concorde parfaitement avec les constatations de vos soldats, c'est bien cela ? Vous avouerez que c'est une logique pour le moins particulière…

— Votre "fils", avez-vous dit ? Alors vous persistez dans cette idée farfelue ?

Diego allait répliquer lorsque de Soto haussa les épaules d'un air d'indifférence et balaya quoi que ce fût qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre d'un geste un tantinet dédaigneux de la main.

— Bah, reprit l'alcade, après tout vous faites bien comme vous voulez.

Aucune injure proférée, aucune parole méprisante n'aurait pu paraitre plus insultante à Diego que cette indifférence si clairement affirmée. Mais il rongea son frein et se concentra sur la situation présente de Felipe : c'était là ce qui importait vraiment.

— En tous les cas, poursuivit de Soto, et comme je viens de vous le dire, dans la réalité les récits ne s'imbriquent jamais aussi bien, ne se complètent jamais aussi parfaitement. Tant que je ne serai pas convaincu de l'innocence de votre… domestique…

Il marqua une pause sur ce dernier mot, comme pour mieux affirmer la petite victoire qu'il venait de remporter sur Diego quant au statut actuel de Felipe.

—…il restera en cellule, acheva de Soto. Il va me falloir plus que la parole d'un sourd-muet accusé d'agression sur une femme seule pour le croire sur sa bonne foi et le laisser libre d'aller et venir, au risque de mettre en danger les autres señoras et señoritas de ce pueblo. La sécurité de ces dames est, je vous le rappelle, sous ma responsabilité, comme celle de tous les citoyens de Los Angeles, et je ne saurais me dérober à mon devoir envers elles.

Diego serrait maintenant les poings et les mâchoires, et vit qu'il n'y aurait pour l'instant rien d'autre à tirer de de Soto.

— En gros il me faut donc trouver des failles dans le témoignage de Felipe pour que vous consentiez à le croire…

— En l'absence du témoignage de la victime je ne peux croire un suspect sur parole sur la seule base de sa déposition, même couchée sur le papier. Rien ne nous prouve ni qu'il dit la vérité, ni que nul ne l'a un peu "aidé" à la rédiger.

Diego plissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres, mais parvint à se contenir. Il s'empressa toutefois de quitter le bureau de l'alcade, sans prendre la peine de le saluer : sa patience – bien que longuement entrainée – avait des limites, et il préférait ne pas ouvrir la bouche maintenant, il risquait trop de dire ou faire des choses qui nuiraient à Felipe ainsi peut-être qu'à lui-même…

z~z~z~z~z~z~z

Victoria Escalante semblait d'humeur plutôt irritable ce matin là, et ceux parmi les clients de sa taverne qui en avaient fait les frais n'avaient pu manquer de le noter. Irritable, et grognon, aussi. La faute au manque de sommeil.

Bref, pour parler trivialement, elle était mal lunée. Et il n'était jamais très amusant d'avoir affaire à une Victoria Escalante de mauvais poil.

De son côté, Diego de la Vega n'était pas non plus d'humeur particulièrement enjouée lui non plus, la situation de Felipe jetant une ombre noire sur son état d'esprit. Et l'entrevue qu'il venait d'avoir avec l'alcade n'avait rien fait pour dissiper les gros nuages qui assombrissaient actuellement son tempérament pourtant habituellement conciliant et égal.

L'ambiance était donc déjà orageuse des deux côtés lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la taverne, à la recherche d'un peu de réconfort qu'il pensait trouver dans une conversation amicale avec la femme qu'il aimait en secret, avant de monter au chevet de l'inconnue et prendre des nouvelles de son état. Il brûlait que celle-ci reprît connaissance afin qu'elle puisse enfin sortir Felipe de la situation très délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement. L'alcade avait très clairement établi que ce serait le plus sûr – et peut-être le seul – moyen d'innocenter son fils. Et de laver à la fois le nom et l'honneur de Felipe aux yeux de tous. De tous ceux qui doutaient…

Au début tout se passa bien : Victoria salua Don Diego, il se força à reléguer ses sombres pensées au second plan pour lui sourire, et bien vite ils en vinrent à échanger des nouvelles sur l'inconnue que Diego avait amenée la veille et qui dormait quelque part à l'étage.

Au troisième bâillement que Victoria étouffa, Don Diego s'enquit :

— Est-ce tout va bien ? Vous paraissez un peu…

— Un peu quoi ? répliqua-t-elle un peu sèchement.

Diego accusa le coup, et interloqué, il ne répondit pas de suite. Victoria en profita pour continuer :

— Un peu fatiguée, c'est ça ? J'ai les traits tirés, c'est ce que vous voulez dire ? Que j'ai une tête affreuse ?

— Vous… Comment? bafouilla Diego. NON! Vous n'avez jamais une tête affreuse, Victoria !

Mais celle-ci ne l'écoutait plus et poursuivait déjà :

— Eh bien oui, je suis fatiguée. Et ce grâce à votre étrangère là-haut, ajouta-t-elle en pointant l'index vers l'étage supérieur. Parce que comme je vous l'ai dit, elle a eu une nuit plutôt agitée.

— Elle s'est réveillée ? demanda alors vivement Diego, redressant brusquement la tête.

— Non, s'agaça Victoria, sans quoi ce serait la première chose que je vous aurais dite lorsque vous êtes entré ! Non, elle ne s'est pas réveillée, mais en revanche elle a déliré. Suffisamment bruyamment pour écourter ma nuit, d'ailleurs. Du coup je me suis portée à son chevet.

À cet instant de son récit, un consommateur impatient interpela la patronne depuis l'autre coté de la salle :

— Señorita ! Je crois que vous avez oublié mon autre pichet !

— 'voyez pas que je suis en pleine conversation ? lui répliqua-t-elle d'une voix peu amène. Il va venir votre pichet, mais minute !

— Euh… tenta Diego, si je puis me permettre Victoria, vous risquez de perdre votre clientèle si vous leur–

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous y connaissez en clientèle, vous ? Ou à la façon de gérer une taverne ?

Ça partait mal se dit Diego, lui-même assez agacé par ton de Victoria en plus de tout le reste. Ça partait très mal, et surtout ça partait de travers !

— Je crains que nous ne nous égarions, là, Victoria, lui dit Diego après avoir pris une longue inspiration pour se calmer.

Victoria ferma brièvement les yeux et inspira à son tour, reconnaissant que Don Diego était dans le vrai.

— Vous avez raison, excusez-moi, lui dit-elle. Je crains que le manque de sommeil ne me réussisse pas…

Assez impatient, Diego ramena la conversation sur le sujet qui l'intéressait :

— Vous disiez donc qu'elle a déliré une partie de la nuit ?

— Oui. Raccourcissant du même coup la mienne, d'ailleurs. Bref, au début ça semblait incohérent, des gémissements, quelques interjections, ce genre de choses–

— _Interjections_ ? la coupa Diego. Parce qu'elle _parlait_ dans son sommeil ?

Visiblement agacée par l'interruption, Victoria tenta, mais en vain, de ne pas le montrer.

— Oui, répondit-elle un tantinet trop sèchement. Enfin je veux dire qu'elle parlait, mais je ne suis pas certaine que l'on puisse parler de sommeil, ici. Je ne sais pas… est-ce que délirer et avoir des hallucinations peut être considéré comme "dormir" ?

— Des hallucinations ?

— Oh, Don Diego, cela semblait horrible, la pauvre… Je crois qu'elle revivait… Ça a dû être terrible pour elle. En tout cas c'était déchirant, j'étais là, à côté d'elle, je ne pouvais rien faire pour elle, et elle s'agitait… elle suppliait… il aurait fallu avoir un cœur de pierre pour ne pas… pour ne pas compatir à… enfin, je ne sais pas trop… à ce qu'elle a vécu !

Victoria paraissait très troublée et elle termina sa phrase en détournant le regard, d'abord sur le côté en direction d'une tablée de consommateurs matinaux, puis elle baissa la tête et regarda le torchon à vaisselle qu'elle tordait et serrait entre ses mains. Oui, elle paraissait troublée, mais le plus troublant de tout pour Diego était qu'elle semblait ne pas vouloir, ne pas _oser_ le regarder.

— Et quoi donc, au juste ? demanda-t-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Qu'a-t-elle vécu, d'après vous ?

Il y avait même dans sa voix une très légère pointe d'avertissement teinté de menace, de celle que Zorro utilisait lorsqu'il parlait à l'alcade par exemple. Mais Victoria était trop gênée pour la relever, et aussi trop ennuyée contre Diego : elle lui en voulait un peu d'essayer de lui faire dire à voix haute ce qu'elle osait à peine s'admettre intérieurement. Elle tenta d'esquiver, de botter en touche :

— Eh bien… bredouilla-t-elle, je ne… enfin je veux dire…

Elle s'interrompit un instant, n'ayant toujours pas relevé les yeux vers son ami, comme fascinée par son torchon à vaisselle qui était maintenant aussi tordu que si elle voulait l'essorer. Puis c'est d'une voix étouffée, presque imperceptible, qu'elle acheva :

— …vous savez bien…

Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'à cet instant précis elle eût osé regarder Diego en face. Mais si elle l'avait fait, elle l'aurait trouvé livide, presque effaré. Incrédule, aussi.

Puis il se raidit, se redressa plus encore, pinça les lèvres, et d'une voix plus froide et plus cassante que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais entendu de la part d'une personne pour laquelle elle avait de l'affection, il répondit :

— Non je ne sais pas.

Rassemblant son courage en fuite, elle osa enfin lever les yeux vers lui : elle ne l'avait jamais encore vu si fermé. Si étranger au Diego affable et bienveillant qu'elle côtoyait depuis longtemps.

Les épaules raides. La mâchoire serrée. Une attitude qu'il ne manifestait pas même envers de Soto. En tout cas pas à ce point. Son hostilité envers l'alcade était toujours prudemment contenue ; montrée, certes, mais pas aussi… marquée. Affichée.

Il poursuivit, toujours aussi glacial :

— Et vous ne le savez pas non plus, puisque vous n'étiez pas là.

La trop courte nuit de Victoria agit alors de nouveau sur son humeur et, alliée à son naturel plutôt enflammé, lui fit reprendre du poil de la bête dans cette discussion :

— Vous n'étiez pas là non plus cette nuit ! l'accusa-t-elle. Moi, si. J'étais là, à côté d'elle. Vous n'avez pas entendu ses cris. Moi, si. Vous n'avez pas entendu ce qu'elle disait, vous ne l'avez pas entendue supplier… Vous n'avez pas…

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle s'aperçut enfin qu'une partie des clients la regardaient et suivaient avec attention la discussion. Elle baissa le volume sonore de plusieurs crans, mais son ton demeura tout aussi ferme et ce fut presque en chuchotant qu'elle lui lança :

— Vous ne l'avez pas entendu le supplier de la lâcher, de ne pas la toucher… Don Diego, c'était tellement… Enfin, je ne trouve pas le mot, mais j'ai beau vouloir faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu c'est impossible. J'_ai_ entendu. Et il m'est impossible de l'oublier !

— Et alors quoi ? lui lança Diego sur le même ton. Sur quelques mots bredouillés en plein délire par une personne dont vous ne connaissez pas l'histoire, vous retirez toute la confiance que vous aviez en Felipe que vous connaissez depuis tout petit ? C'est _ça_, votre affection ? Pas _vous_, Victoria…

Il s'interrompit, pinça de nouveau les lèvres, plissa le front, la scruta comme s'il voyait à travers elle jusqu'au tréfonds d'elle-même, puis il reprit :

— Vous faites aveuglément confiance à un homme masqué dont vous ne connaissez ni le visage, ni le nom, ni l'histoire, ni l'adresse, ni la vie, ni rien, au point de lui donner votre foi ; mais au moindre on-dit, à la moindre apparence trompeuse vous êtes prête à croire pis que pendre de Felipe ? Faut-il donc n'être que pur mystère pour avoir votre confiance et votre foi ? Ne pouvez-vous les donner pleinement à un homme bien réel, que vous connaissez et côtoyez depuis des années ?

Diego lui dit ceci d'un air si rageur qu'elle eut l'impression que c'était pour lui comme si elle avait elle-même refermé la grille de la prison sur Felipe. C'était pour le coup un peu fort aux yeux de Victoria, qui n'aima pas du tout le ton presque accusatoire de Diego.

Comment ? Il osait essayer de lui donner le mauvais rôle, alors qu'elle avait accueilli, soigné et veillé l'inconnue que Diego lui-même lui avait amenée ! Alors qu'elle avait sacrifié la moitié de sa nuit au chevet de cette femme qui, après tout, ne lui était rien ! Tandis que lui, où était-il cette nuit ? Tout simplement bien douillettement au creux de son lit ! C'était trop fort, et elle entendait bien le lui faire sentir.

— Eh bien, je vais vous dire : ce soir, c'est _vous_ qui veillerez votre inconnue, et qui passerez votre nuit à son chevet, sur une simple chaise ! Ça vous changera de cette nuit que vous avez dû passer comme toutes les autres, douillettement lové sous vos draps brodés, la tête sur votre oreiller en plume d'oie. Après tout, _vous_, vous n'avez pas un travail à assurer toute la journée du lendemain ; vous pourrez aller vous coucher dès l'aube, et aussi faire une loooooongue sieste !

Diego parut prendre très mal ce que Victoria venait de lui lancer à la face, et ce fut avec une voix tremblante de rage qu'il lui répliqua :

— Vous ne savez strictement rien de mes nuits, Victoria ; et si vous imaginez que j'ai pu fermer l'œil une seule seconde la nuit passée, cela ne fait que prouver, s'il en était encore besoin, à quel point vous me connaissez mal.

Il inspira profondément, cherchant à calmer la colère qui menaçait de lui faire révéler des choses qu'il regretterait plus tard avoir laissé échapper dans un coup de sang.

— Aussi mal que vous connaissez Felipe, apparemment, ajouta-t-il.

Sous l'attaque, Victoria émit un long soupir, mais ne concéda rien. De toute façon, Don Diego semblait trop énervé pour entendre raison, et puis elle commençait à se dire qu'effectivement elle ne le connaissait peut-être pas si bien que cela : jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans pareil état, et surtout jamais il ne lui avait jeté pareilles choses à la face. Jamais encore elle ne s'était vraiment querellée avec Diego de la Vega, et elle découvrait à quel point que ce n'était pas chose agréable. Du tout.

Il ne retenait pas ses coups.

Après ce petit temps d'arrêt, elle s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement lorsqu'elle vit Diego porter la main à la poche intérieure de sa veste, et en sortir une petite liasse de feuillets manuscrits qu'il posa sur le comptoir juste devant elle en lui disant :

— Si toutefois vous êtes toujours un tant soit peu intéressée par la vérité, lisez ceci.

Elle jeta un regard au tas de feuilles et reconnut le papier qu'elle utilisait à la taverne et qu'elle avait donné à Diego la veille.

— Felipe a couché sur le papier ce qu'il s'est passé hier matin, lui dit-il. Je précise, avant que vous ne me lanciez les mêmes accusations que l'alcade, qu'il l'a fait sans que je lui apporte aucune précision sur ce qu'ont pu raconter les soldats de ce qu'ils ont vu et entendu. Il a écrit ceci hier soir, en double exemplaire, et j'en ai laissé une copie à l'alcade – non que ça ait parut le convaincre le moins du monde, d'ailleurs, mais enfin vous connaissez de Soto... Mais _vous_, s'il vous reste un semblant de foi en la parole de Felipe, lisez ceci.

Victoria se sentit un peu ébranlée par la certitude de Diego mais, encore trop en colère contre lui et contre ses accusations, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

— Et quand voudriez-vous que je trouve le temps de faire ça ? répliqua-t-elle avec un soupçon de mauvaise foi. Ma taverne commence à être pleine à craquer, mes clients s'impatientent, et je suis toute seule pour m'en occuper. Il y en a qui ont un travail à assurer, figurez-vous.

— Eh bien il vous restera toujours l'heure de la sieste, souligna Diego les mâchoires serrées.

— Il se trouve que j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu pour l'heure de la sieste, lui lança-t-elle.

— Quoi donc ? demanda Diego, soudain inquiet de savoir avec qui elle projetait d'user de son temps libre.

— La sieste, pardi ! répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac. Parce que figurez-vous qu'à moins de trois heures par nuit, j'ai un peu de mal à assurer la journée.

Diego la regarda un temps, paraissant préparer sa prochaine répartie. Puis, semblant se raviser, il jeta un œil en direction de l'étage comme s'il souhaitait voir à travers les murs et les plafonds pour s'assurer de l'état de l'inconnue qui reposait là haut dans une des chambres. Puis il porta de nouveau son attention sur Victoria.

— Trouvez tout de même ne serait-ce que cinq minutes pour jeter un œil à ceci, lui dit-il en posant la main à plat sur la prose de Felipe. Je vous le laisse, je le récupèrerai après l'heure de la sieste.

Puis il tourna les talons et gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre avant de s'engouffrer dans la chambre de l'inconnue.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

L'heure de la sieste parut à Victoria ne jamais vouloir arriver ce jour-là. La matinée s'était étirée en longueur, le déjeuner n'en finissait pas, et les clients étaient nombreux, bruyants et exigeants ; du moins était-ce ainsi qui qu'elle le ressentait.

Du côté des clients on avait vite remarqué que la patronne n'était pas dans un bon jour ; et s'il en restait à qui cela avait échappé, son altercation avec Don Diego leur avait ouvert les yeux. Mais ce qui avait le plus étonné le "public" de leur petite scène impromptue n'était pas de voir la señorita Escalante hausser le ton : on connaissait son tempérament plutôt… volcanique, pour rester poli.

Non, ce qui laissa les témoins de ce vif échange pantois est le comportement de Don Diego : d'une part il n'avait pas pour habitude de tenir tête à quiconque élevait un tant soit peu la voix, mais surtout aux yeux de certains habitués plus observateurs que d'autres, il était très surprenant de le voir hausser le ton face à la señorita Escalante. En effet, et sans qu'il en sût rien lui-même, certains clients réguliers avaient remarqué d'une part son assiduité à la taverne – pour un homme qui était très peu porté sur les boissons un peu… viriles – et d'autre part les regards un peu prolongés et appuyés qu'il posait sur la patronne lorsqu'elle ne le regardait pas.

Moui, pour ceux-là, la courte diatribe teintée d'amertume qu'il avait laissée échapper au sujet de Zorro au cours de sa discussion houleuse avec Victoria avait tout son sens. Mais après tout, se disaient-ils, pourquoi donc se mêler des histoires de cœur des uns et des autres ? De toute façon le pauvre garçon n'avait strictement aucune chance, alors ils comprenaient qu'il ne dise rien à sa belle…

Maintenant que le spectacle était fini, ils avaient repiqué la tête qui dans son assiette, qui dans son verre, étonnés toutefois que de la Vega eut osé tenir tête à quelqu'un, et renvoyer la señorita Escalante dans ses cordes.

z~z~z~z~z~z~z

La sieste, enfin !

Victoria poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque le dernier client eût franchi la porte et que son établissement se retrouva vide.

Elle se sentait vidée, vraiment, et une sorte de bourdonnement incessant lui restait à l'esprit : elle avait réellement besoin de calme et de repos.

Lentement, trainant les pieds, elle gagna l'escalier et le gravit presque avec peine, motivée toutefois par la perspective du repos bien mérité. Une fois dans sa chambre elle ôta son tablier, ne prit pas la peine de l'accrocher à la patère derrière sa porte mais le jeta négligemment dur le dossier de la chaise près de son lit et se laissa tomber sur le matelas.

Elle était fatiguée. Elle avait sommeil. Elle pensait qu'elle s'endormirait dès qu'elle aurait posé sa tête sur l'oreiller, mais il n'en fut rien. La scène avec Don Diego lui revenait en tête. Son amertume, ses mots inhabituellement durs et cassants, et surtout son ton froid et coupant comme de la glace. Sa colère. Son inquiétude pour Felipe.

Et ses mots à elle. Sa propre dureté et ses reproches envers Diego. Ses accusations de paresse et d'oisiveté. Et Felipe… À un moment donné de la dispute elle avait complètement perdu de vue son inquiétude et sa souffrance de père pour Felipe. Oui, comment avait-elle pu lui reprocher d'avoir passé une nuit tranquille alors qu'il savait son fils en prison ? Bien sûr que lui non plus n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit !

Elle-même était bien fatiguée, oui, et elle aimerait bien dormir, là, maintenant, tout de suite, mais Don Diego l'en empêchait. Ou plutôt sa propre mauvaise conscience, sa culpabilité envers lui l'en empêchait. Ce n'était pourtant pas de sa faute si Felipe était en prison ! Elle avait grand besoin de dormir, et Don Diego osait lui demander de sacrifier sa sieste pour lire ce qu'il lui avait passé : c'était un peu fort !

Bon, d'accord, elle allait dormir d'abord, puis ensuite s'il lui restait un peu de temps avant la reprise du travail elle lirait ces fichus papiers…

Deux minutes venaient encore de s'écouler, et elle ne dormait toujours pas… Le témoignage de Felipe était là, dans la poche de son tablier, presque à portée de main… Mais vraiment, elle avait trop sommeil. Trois minutes… il lui suffirait de tendre le bras vers la chaise et de fouiller dans la poche pour… La cloche de l'église sonna le quart d'heure, et elle ne dormait toujours pas.

_Oh, c'est bon Don Diego, vous avez gagné !_

Un peu agacée, elle se redressa péniblement en position assise sur le bord de son lit et attrapa son tablier. Plongeant la main dans sa poche elle en retira les feuillets que Felipe avait noircis de son écriture saccadée, sans doute rendu nerveux par la situation et l'enjeu. Se calant contre son oreiller, elle commença à lire.

Surprise, elle trouva que le récit commençait très abruptement, mais après tout se dit-elle, Felipe avait dû choisir d'aller droit au but, d'entrer directement dans le vif du sujet : c'était un témoignage pour une enquête, pas une lettre personnelle ni un roman à l'eau de rose. _Les faits, rien que les faits_, avait dû lui dire Don Diego.

Elle recommença sa lecture en reprenant le haut de la première page :

_Le cheval se cabra et la cavalière fit de son mieux pour rester en selle ; elle tint bon et tira fortement sur les rênes, tentant de maîtriser sa monture. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant et son cheval se cabra de plus belle. Cette fois, la bête tomba à terre sur son côté droit avec sa cavalière toujours en selle, que je vis ouvrir grand la bouche en heurtant le sol, sans doute pour crier._

_J'eus peur pour elle et mis immédiatement pied à terre pour me porter à ses côtés et m'enquérir de son état._

_Elle serrait visiblement les dents et avait le visage crispé, signe qu'elle devait souffrir. Par chance son cheval se releva, libérant alors sa jambe gauche qui était jusque là prisonnière entre le sol et le flanc de l'animal, et il s'éloigna en boitant à plusieurs pas de là, me permettant ainsi de m'accroupir auprès de la blessée._

_Je ne peux dire si elle gémissait ou non mais elle fronçait les sourcils, plissait les yeux et respirait fortement, soufflant à la fois par les narines et la bouche. J'eus peur qu'elle se soit brisé quelques côtes dans sa chute, mais un examen rapide me permit de déceler la source de son inconfort : elle avait chuté sur son épaule et sous le choc et l'angle d'impact, celle-ci s'était déboitée._

_Lui faisant signe, je tâchai de lui faire comprendre que j'allais l'aider, qu'elle ne devait pas bouger, qu'elle ne devait pas chercher à se relever. J'essayai également de lui faire comprendre que je ne pouvais ni entendre ni parler, mais je crois qu'elle ne saisit pas un seul de mes signes ; sans doute avait-elle l'esprit trop embrumé par la douleur ou par le choc consécutif à la chute, car je distinguai alors un filet de sang coulant de son front, et une bosse se formait juste dessus de sa tempe gauche : elle avait dû se cogner la tête au sol en tombant. Par chance il n'y avait pas de pierre à cet endroit, juste quelques petits cailloux qui lui avaient éraflé le côté du visage._

_La femme parut enfin comprendre que je souhaitais examiner son état et jauger ses blessures. Elle me laissa approcher. La jambe qui avait été un peu écrasée par le poids du cheval paraissait ne pas avoir souffert, et la victime ne semblait pas avoir de côtes cassées – pour le peu que je pus constater – car elle prenait de profondes respirations, chose qu'elle n'aurait pu faire sans en ressentir une très vive douleur si cela avait été le cas._

_Je pense qu'elle est en fait tombée d'abord sur le haut de son corps, et que son épaule et sa tête furent les premières à heurter le sol, encaissant toute la violence du choc. Cela laissait donc espérer que le coup à la tempe, les éraflures au visage et la luxation de l'épaule étaient les seules blessures dont elle souffrait, et que ses jours n'étaient pas en danger._

_Toutefois il fallait absolument réduire cette luxation, d'abord afin qu'elle cessât d'en souffrir, ensuite parce que face à pareille blessure, le temps joue contre la guérison : plus longtemps la tête de l'humérus reste sortie de son logement, et plus les tendons et l'articulation risquent de garder de séquelles, facilitant ainsi les récidives lors de gestes presque anodins._

_Aussi je tentai de lui faire comprendre que j'allais lui redresser le buste et me placer derrière elle pour tâcher de remettre son épaule en place, mais une fois encore elle parut ne rien comprendre à mes gestes. De plus, elle semblait de plus en plus agitée, en raison de la douleur et de la confusion je suppose._

_Mais tandis que je tentai de l'apaiser et de me faire comprendre, je vis le scorpion s'approcher de nous. _

Quoi ? s'exclama intérieurement Victoria. Un scorpion ? Il n'en avait pas encore parlé jusqu'ici ! Elle reprit ensuite le cours de sa lecture.

_…je vis le scorpion s'approcher de nous. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de réagir, celui-ci, sans doute excité par toute l'agitation précédente, attaqua la jeune femme en la piquant à la cuisse droite à travers son vêtement. Sur le moment elle crispa plus encore les traits de son visage._

_Ensuite elle regarda sa jambe, incrédule, puis elle parût comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Pour ma part je tentai de garder la tête froide et d'agir vite : je saisis mon couteau, dégageai la jupe et le jupon de la victime, lui faisant signe qu'il fallait faire sortir le venin. Mais soit qu'elle ne comprît pas, soit qu'elle paniquât, en tous les cas elle se mit à s'agiter et à me demander de ne pas le faire – du moins de ce que je pus en lire sur ses lèvres. _

_Mais je savais que plus elle s'agitait plus le venin se diffuserait rapidement, et il fallait bien le faire sortir. Je pense qu'elle ignore tout des piqures de scorpion ou de serpent et des façons de les traiter. Pressé par le temps et me devant d'agir vite, je décidai alors de me passer de sa coopération, me disant que je lui expliquerais plus tard la nécessité de cet acte._

_Je bloquai donc son genou en le coinçant sous le mien et d'une main je lui maintins la cuisse au sol tandis que je tenais le couteau dans l'autre. Mais la blessée s'agita plus encore et sans doute effrayée par le couteau elle me demanda de le lâcher, mais il fallait que je fasse sortir le venin et je n'avais pas le temps de le lui expliquer par gestes : le temps pressait. Alors je redoublai mon emprise sur sa jambe en appuyant dessus de toutes mes forces : il fallait à tout prix l'empêcher de bouger pendant que je pratiquais l'entaille, sans quoi la lame risquait de déraper, de manquer l'endroit de la piqure, et aussi de la blesser ailleurs. Et puis il fallait agir vite._

_J'essayai de ne pas paniquer et entaillai d'un coup sec la zone en question, partant de quelques pouces au dessus, passant en plein sur la piqure et continuant sur quelques pouces en dessous. Je pressai ensuite les deux côtés de l'incision pour faire saigner la plaie en évacuer le plus de poison possible._

_La jeune femme avait cessé de se débattre, elle regardait simplement la plaie d'un air atterré et ne disait rien. Mais je ne m'inquiétai pas, pensant qu'une fois qu'elle aurait été amenée au pueblo, chez le médecin, celui-ci lui expliquerait tout._

_À présent qu'elle était un peu plus calme, il me fallait m'occuper de son épaule. À nouveau je tentai de lui faire signe que j'allais remettre l'articulation en place et qu'elle devait me faire confiance, mais comprenant que j'allais toucher son bras et son épaule qui la faisaient grandement souffrir elle se recroquevilla et je crois qu'elle essaya de me dire de ne pas y toucher. De son autre main elle me fit signe de reculer. Elle semblait redouter terriblement la douleur qu'elle imaginait déjà rien qu'à l'idée que l'on touchât son bras._

_Mais là encore je savais qu'il fallait remettre la tête de l'os en place dans son omoplate au plus tôt. À nouveau elle paniqua et sans doute cria, me parla aussi probablement, mais je ne regardais plus son visage. Elle se débattit et je ne pus me placer dans son dos, alors pour réduire la luxation je dus rester face à elle, immobiliser ses épaules en la plaquant au sol avec mon buste et en les maintenant avec mon bras gauche, les doigts de ma main droite tâtant l'articulation pour sentir la position de l'os, tandis que du bras droit je la saisis juste au dessus du coude, et d'un coup sec je remis l'épaule en place._

_Ce faisant, je sentis un souffle sur le côté de mon visage, ce qui me fait penser qu'elle cria fortement. Mais lorsque je tournai la tête vers elle je vis que, probablement sous l'effet conjugué de la douleur et du coup qu'elle avait reçu à la tête en tombant, ainsi peut-être que d'une partie du venin que je n'avais pas pu évacuer et s'était déjà répandu dans son organisme, elle avait perdu connaissance._

_J'en étais là lorsque je sentis quelque chose me toucher le dos et me retournai : je vis alors le sergent Mendoza pointer son sabre sur moi. Je me relevai et tâchai de faire comprendre qu'il fallait ramener cette femme au plus vite au pueblo, qu'elle devait voir un médecin. Il me fallu une bonne minute pour comprendre ce que les soldats de la patrouille croyaient s'être passé, tant j'étais à des lieues de penser à pareille chose. Et lorsque je compris, j'eus beau tenter de m'expliquer, rien n'y fit : personne ne comprenait mes gestes. Me disant qu'une fois de retour au pueblo le malentendu se dissiperait rapidement, notamment lorsque la jeune femme aurait repris connaissance, je me laissai lier les mains et ramener par les soldats, bien qu'il me coûtât de me laisser traiter comme un criminel, surtout par des personnes que je connaissais bien. Et qui, je le pensais jusque là – apparemment à tort – me connaissaient bien elles aussi._

C'est sur cette note d'amertume que se concluait la déposition de Felipe, laissant à Victoria matière à réflexion.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Don Diego bouillonnait intérieurement. Il détestait ne rien faire, ne rien pouvoir faire, se sentir impuissant, désœuvré, et inutile. C'était, à l'inverse de ce qu'il laissait paraître à autrui, le contraire même de ce qu'il était.

Et là, au chevet de cette femme qui persistait à ne pas reprendre connaissance, il se sentait au summum de son impuissance. Sa seule consolation était que depuis la mésaventure advenue à José Rivas plus de deux ans auparavant, l'alcade avait appris à ne pas mettre en œuvre une justice trop expéditive, et pour l'instant Felipe n'était qu'en détention préventive. Mais il risquait de ne jamais être innocenté car, Diego le sentait bien, Zorro paraissait pour l'instant tout aussi inutile dans cette affaire que lui-même se sentait impuissant. Il n'y avait ici nul criminel ou délinquant à attraper et remettre aux autorités en lieu et place de son fils, car contrairement aux apparences il n'y avait eu nul crime ou délit.

Et seule cette femme pourrait en attester et en convaincre l'alcade. Ainsi que le reste du pueblo.

Même Victoria… Il n'aurait pourtant pas pensé que…

Il poussa un long soupir. Cruelle pensée. Désillusion, même. Une douche froide.

Il se redressa, secouant la tête : ce n'était pas le moment de songer à cela. Son seul souci à cet instant devait être Felipe.

Non que ce fût un sujet plus réjouissant, loin de là. De toutes les personnes que Diego avait vues jusqu'ici son père était la seule qui n'eût pas cru une seule seconde aux graves accusations portées contre lui. L'alcade, Mendoza, le médecin, le caporal, le vendeur de fruits sur la plaza, le vieil infirme qui mendiait à côté poteau où il avait attaché sa jument, et même Victoria, tous croyaient à un certain degré à ce dont on accusait Felipe.

_Et le padre Benitez ?_ se demanda Diego. Lui aussi connaissait bien Felipe, croirait-il en l'innocence du jeune homme ? Lui qui le confessait, qui l'avait conseillé parfois, qui savait regarder dans le cœur de ses ouailles, aurait-il suffisamment confiance en Felipe pour ne pas s'arrêter aux apparences, certes très défavorables ?

Cela lui fit penser qu'il aurait lui-même bien besoin de son assistance spirituelle dans cette épreuve, à défaut de pouvoir agir immédiatement. Et puis, vu la situation de Felipe, une prière à la Sainte Mère, consolatrice des affligés, ne serait de toute façon pas de trop. Et cela lui ferait certainement du bien à lui aussi.

Il jeta un œil à la patiente, qui semblait reposer paisiblement. C'était l'heure de la sieste, tout était calme autour de lui et probablement dans tout le pueblo, et il se dit qu'après tout, elle n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un à son chevet en permanence.

Et puis oui, tourmenté comme il l'était, Diego avait sans doute besoin d'une conversation apaisante avec le bon _padre_.

Prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne réveiller personne en cette heure sacrée de la sieste – après tout, n'était-il pas passé expert en la matière ? – il sortit de la chambre, descendit l'escalier et quitta la taverne en direction de l'église.

z~z~z~z~z~z~z

_Santa Madre de Dios, Vous qui avez vu Votre Fils injustement condamné, je Vous en prie, intercédez pour le mien auprès de Notre Seigneur. Nuestra Señora la Reina de Los Ángeles, Mère de tous les hommes, qui avez vu Votre Fils souffrir et mourir pour nous racheter, je Vous en supplie à genoux, protégez le mien et soutenez-le dans cette épreuve._

_Saint Joseph, qui avez accueilli, élevé, protégé, aimé et fait vôtre l'enfant que vous n'avez pas engendré, entendez ma prière de père._

_Toi ma bien chère mère, qui nous as quittés si tôt et n'as pas eu le bonheur de connaître Felipe, veille sur ce petit-fils que tu n'as jamais rencontré mais dont tu connais maintenant le cœur et la valeur, depuis ton Éternité._

_Ô Dios, prends pitié de nous._

_Saint Philippe Apôtre, vous qui avez suivi et assisté le Seigneur durant Sa vie terrestre et avez porté Son message au delà, veillez sur celui qui porte votre nom et entendez sa parole._

_Saint Jacques le Majeur, sous les auspices duquel j'ai été baptisé et dont je porte le nom, étendez votre protection à mon fils._

_Saints Innocents, patrons des enfants trouvés, continuez de veiller sur Felipe et faites que son innocence soit reconnue._

_Saint Raymond Nonnat, saint patron de ceux qui ont les lèvres scellées et de ceux qui savent garder les secrets, des victimes de rumeurs, de mensonges et de faux témoignages, intercédez auprès du Seigneur pour que nos mensonges, par parole ou par omission, nous soient pardonnés à tous deux. Et s'il faut malgré tout que quelqu'un expie pour ces péchés, alors qu'il me soit donné de le faire seul, et de prendre sur moi le poids des mensonges que Felipe a commis pour moi, pour me protéger._

Agenouillé sur un prie-Dieu dans le transept, devant une modeste statue de la Vierge et une simple croix de bois, Diego priait avec ferveur. Si le poids du mensonge envers son père lui pesait sans cesse, si celui de ce qu'il dissimulait à Victoria venait toujours désagréablement teinter d'amertume les moments qu'il passait – masqué ou non – avec elle, il n'osait jamais trop s'interroger sur le péché de mensonge dont il était constamment coupable devant les hommes et envers Dieu, qui pourtant voyait tout.

Il s'était jusque là consolé en se disant une bonne fois pour toutes que le Seigneur qui, justement, voyait tout, voyait également dans son cœur et comprenait la nécessité de ces mensonges répétés et sans cesse renouvelés. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé aux conséquences de faire mentir également Felipe, même avec son accord, même si c'était son choix. Ces dernières années, il avait en quelque sorte élevé Felipe avec le mensonge pour compagnon permanent. Sans doute pas l'environnement et le compagnonnage les plus sains pour une jeune âme en formation, se dit Diego.

Ce qu'ils vivaient à présent était-il un retour de bâton ? Grands perpétrateurs de mensonges au quotidien, ils se trouvaient eux-mêmes à leur tour pris au piège d'un autre mensonge, auquel ils étaient cette fois totalement étrangers. Ironique, non ?

En cet instant, Diego ressentait le besoin de rechercher l'assistance du _padre_, même s'il ne pouvait bien entendu se confier à lui à cœur ouvert, pour la propre sécurité du bon prêtre. Mais à son arrivée à l'église il s'était entendu répondre que le _padre_ Benitez était absent pour le reste de la journée. Il lui faudrait donc remettre au lendemain. Dommage, Felipe lui aussi aurait sans doute aimé recevoir une visite du bon _padre_.

Sorti de son recueillement, Diego se releva à contrecœur et se résolut à aller reprendre sa vigile auprès de la malade, avant de retourner voir Felipe dans sa cellule et de passer un peu de temps avec lui pour tenter de le rassurer et de lui changer les idées, s'il y arrivait.

Longer le _cuartel_ lui donna soudain une idée pour tenter d'en apprendre plus sur l'inconnue : Felipe lui avait dit que les soldats s'étaient chargés de son cheval, qui boitait, et il se dit que celui-ci était certainement encore attaché là. Elle ne voyageait certainement pas à vide et devait avoir quelque bagage avec elle, et dans ce bagage, des effets personnels qui pourraient 'parler' sur leur propriétaire.

Effectivement, un cheval inconnu était là, dont la cheville avant gauche avait été soigneusement pansée mais qui, paradoxalement, n'avait pas même été dessellé, pauvre bête… Mais cela arrangeait bien Don Diego qui put à loisir plonger la main dans son sac de selle. Puis, prenant en pitié la pauvre bête, il mit de côté son idée première et dessella la monture, posant selle et étriers sur une poutre horizontale juste à proximité, après quoi il se saisit tout simplement du sac de selle et le ramena avec lui à la taverne. C'était encore l'heure de la sieste, il n'y avait presque personne alentour, et on ne lui posa aucune question.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

S'apprêtant à redescendre au rez-de-chaussée afin de rouvrir sa taverne aux clients sortis de leur sieste, Victoria Escalante jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour voir si l'activité reprenait dans Los Angeles.

Tiens ? Mais que faisait donc Don Diego à farfouiller dans les affaires de cette femme ?

Elle avait reconnu son cheval à la description que lui en avait fait le caporal, et puis il n'y avait pas tant de canassons boiteux à la caserne !

En tous les cas, Don Diego paraissait s'intéresser de très près à cette femme, se dit Victoria. Bah, et puis après tout, en quoi cela la regardait-il ? Au moins maintenant c'était lui qui la veillait, pas elle !

Enfin quand même, un homme seul, passer autant de temps dans la chambre d'une dame ! Bon, certes, c'était une malade, et lui le garde-malade, mais tout de même ! Elle n'était pas bien certaine que ce fût bien séant. D'autant qu'il s'apprêtait à passer la nuit auprès d'elle ! La _nuit_ ! Toute entière !

Victoria en vint à regretter que l'inconnue ne vînt pas de ce milieu où une dame ou demoiselle de bien ne se déplaçait jamais sans une duègne. Et elle se demanda : qui, pour jouer les chaperons auprès de Diego et de l'inconnue ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas le faire elle-même, tout l'intérêt de la manœuvre consistant à coller Don Diego auprès de la malade afin de pouvoir dormir tranquillement dans son lit toute la nuit disparaitrait du même coup !

Mais enfin... Diego et une femme seuls toute une nuit dans la même chambre d'hostellerie... ce ne paraissait pas très convenable.

Non qu'elle n'eût pas confiance en Diego ou en la parfaite correction de ses manières : elle savait qu'il se comportait en parfait gentleman en pareilles circonstances, elle en avait elle-même fait l'expérience un soir qu'ils s'étaient tous deux trouvés contraints de s'abriter dans un vieux moulin isolé et d'y passer la nuit. Il n'avait alors pas fait une seule tentative de quelque nature que ce soit, pas même un regard en coin, rien ! Le parfait gentleman. C'en avait même été presque un peu vexant, en un sens…

Elle n'eût pas le temps de pousser plus avant ses réflexions car Diego entra, un grand sac de selle sous le bras. Lorsqu'il l'aperçue il marqua un temps d'arrêt presque imperceptible et Victoria, quant à elle, se figea une fraction de seconde avant de se tourner dans une autre direction, ressentant le soudain et impérieux besoin de vérifier le nombre de bouteilles encore pleines alignées sur l'étagère derrière son comptoir.

Leurs chemins ne s'étaient pas encore recroisés depuis leur querelle du matin, et l'un s'en ressentait toujours désappointé, agacé et chagriné tandis que l'autre en était à présent plutôt penaude et pas très fière d'elle-même.

Bref, aucun des deux ne se sentait trop à l'aise en présence de l'autre. Et par malchance, il n'y avait personne d'autre présent dans la taverne en cet instant. Ils ne pouvaient donc faire mine de s'ignorer et se plonger dans une conversation avec quelqu'autre client ; il fallut faire face.

Plutôt embarrassé, Diego se racla la gorge et, d'une voix un peu forcée et pas très naturelle, lui demanda d'un ton qu'il voulait anodin :

— J'espère que la chaleur ne vous a pas incommodée... Avez-vous pu vous reposer ?

_Minable_, se dit-il. _Pourquoi donc n'ai-je pas trouvé autre chose à lui dire ?_

Toujours très raide, osant à peine le regarder dans les yeux, Victoria fut toutefois soulagée qu'il semblât vouloir faire comme si de rien n'était, et tâcha de jouer le jeu elle aussi. Elle lui répondit alors d'une voix un peu forcée :

— Oui, je vous remercie Don Diego... Vous avez raison, ajouta-t-elle après un petit temps d'arrêt, il fait plutôt chaud aujourd'hui.

_Non mais je rêve !_ se dit-elle alors. _Je n'ai même pas le cran de lui dire que j'ai finalement lu le récit de Felipe ni de lui présenter des excuses pour l'avoir traité de fainéant. Dégonflée ! Est-ce que nous sommes condamnés à ne parler désormais que du temps qu'il fait ?_

— Je... euh... commença Diego en indiquant l'étage supérieur d'un geste vague de la main. Je vais retourner vérifier que tout va bien pour notre... euh... notre invitée.

— Oui, répondit Victoria un peu brusquement. Oui, faites.

Il resta encore une seconde à la regarder, semblant attendre d'elle un signe, une parole, quelque chose, elle ne savait quoi – vraiment ? ne le savait-elle pas ? – puis il se tourna brusquement vers l'escalier et grimpa sans se retourner.

Bien involontairement, Victoria se sentit un peu soulagée de ne plus être face à lui, mais elle poussa un long soupir de frustration contre elle-même. _"J'ai lu la déposition de Felipe, maintenant je le crois"_, non mais qu'est-ce que ça lui aurait coûté de le lui dire, sinon de ravaler un peu sa fierté ?

Ça, et puis aussi : _"Que faites-vous avec les affaires personnelles de cette femme ? Vous ne comptez tout de même pas la changer vous-même ?"_

Hmm… non, se dit-elle, pas ça. Non qu'elle ne fût pas curieuse de le savoir, mais étant donné l'état récemment un peu... fissuré... de leur amitié, cela ne paraissait pas judicieux. Pas dans l'immédiat, en tout cas.

Soupirant, elle retourna à son comptoir.

z~z~z~z~z~z~z

Une tenue de rechange, une bourse, une chemise de corps pour la nuit – jolie broderie fine, ne put s'empêcher de noter Diego – un châle fleuri, des... euh... du petit linge – que Diego s'empressa de mettre de côté sans trop l'examiner – une brosse à cheveux, quelques biscuits écrasés, un chapelet, un livre... et c'était tout.

Cette femme savait voyager léger. Et utile. La marque d'un esprit pratique, se dit-il.

À ceci près qu'il n'y avait pas trace d'une seule arme, pas même un couteau. Pratique, mais guère prudente, cette voyageuse solitaire...

Diego regarda de plus près le chapelet : vert et bleu, les _Pater_ et _Gloria_ en lapis lazuli, les _Ave_ en malachite, c'était de loin l'objet le plus précieux de tout le bagage. Héritage familial ? Au revers du petit médaillon qui constituait la pièce centrale, surplombant le crucifix, était gravée une dédicace à Santa Maria de la Luz.

Le linge n'était pour certaines pièces pas marqué, pour d'autres juste marqué des mêmes initiales L et A que le mouchoir. Ah ! la chemise était brodée à son col d'une plus longue série d'initiales : M.L.S.I.A.V.S.G.P.

Longue, mais peu parlante.

Les biscuits étaient enveloppés dans un mouchoir. _M.L.A.P. _Ses initiales, un peu plus complètes que sur l'autre ? Bref, cela ne lui apprit rien de plus utile sur elle.

Diego regarda le livre, et fut un peu surpris en en reconnaissant le titre : _Cartas eruditas y curiosas_, de Benito Jerónimo Feijóo ; le tome cinq.

Il allait le reposer sur le chevet lorsqu'il vit un papier en dépasser. Curieux, et bien que cela ne le regardât en rien, il saisit le coin de la feuille et tira dessus pour le sortir d'entre les pages qui l'enserraient.

La feuille était pliée en quatre, et était couverte d'une écriture manuscrite. Diego la déplia et vit qu'il s'agissait de toute évidence d'une lettre. Immédiatement il en regarda la signature : elle émanait du _padre_ Benitez !

De plus en plus curieux, et apaisant sa mauvaise conscience en se disant qu'il faisait cela uniquement dans le but de pouvoir identifier l'inconnue, il se mit à la lire.

_Ma fille,_

_C'est avec grand plaisir que j'ai reçu votre réponse témoignant de l'intérêt qu'a éveillé en vous la demande que j'avais fait relayer dans les différentes missions de Californie et les paroisses avec lesquelles je me trouve avoir quelques contacts._

_Comme vous pourrez le constater, notre pueblo est de taille bien modeste, bien plus que les villes que vous avez connues si j'en crois ce que vous m'avez indiqué dans votre lettre. Les habitants sont pour l'essentiel des peónes, parfois illettrés, mais il y a aussi quelques familles de commerçants, de rancheros et de propriétaires terriens._

_Et pour répondre à la question que vous avez formulée dans votre courrier, la taille de notre pueblo et le nombre d'enfants qui fréquentent l'école de la mission fait que tous sont regroupés et que nous n'envisageons pas de séparer l'enseignement prodigué aux filles de celui dispensé aux garçons._

_L'arrivée d'un enseignant supplémentaire à la mission nous permettra certes de les séparer mais je songeais plus à le faire par groupe d'âge ou de niveau d'apprentissage, afin de permettre une meilleure adaptation aux besoins de chacun en fonction de ce qu'il sait déjà et de ce qu'il a encore à apprendre._

_Ce serait avec joie que je vous recevrais si malgré la distance vous souhaitiez vous faire une idée par vous-même et si vous désiriez discuter de tout ceci et même plus de vive voix. Il vous suffira de vous présenter à la mission ou à l'église, et de demander après moi._

_Si votre intérêt se maintient, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter de faire bonne et paisible route depuis Monterey._

_Dominus tecum, mea filia, et i in pace._

_Votre humble et dévoué serviteur,_

_Padre Benitez, humilis peccator_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Quel dommage que le _padre_ fût absent, et pas de retour avant le lendemain ! Lui aurait sans doute pu les renseigner sur l'identité de l'inconnue, ainsi que sur son adresse, donc sur les personnes à prévenir ! D'après la lettre, Los Angeles était bien le but de son voyage, et il semblait avoir un lien avec la mission et l'école. _Un enseignant supplémentaire_, avait écrit le _padre_…

En attendant, tout ceci ne réglait pas la situation de Felipe…

L'état de la malade semblait stable. Pas forcément très rassurant, mais stable. Au moins, son état n'empirait pas.

Elle paraissait dormir presque paisiblement à cet moment, bien que son visage luisant et rougi laissât deviner qu'elle était en proie à la fièvre. Son corps luttait contre l'infection ou le venin, ou les deux. Pour jeter un œil à l'état de sa blessure, Diego abaissa le drap jusqu'à ses genoux puis releva la chemise de nuit jusqu'à dénuder la moitié de sa cuisse droite.

La plaie était toujours là bien sûr, rougie, enflée, suintante. Mais pas purulente, c'était déjà ça.

Diego imbiba un linge de l'infusion qu'il faisait boire de temps en temps à la malade, lorsqu'elle pouvait avaler quelque chose c'est-à-dire lorsqu'elle était à la limite de se réveiller ou de délirer, et en tamponna la plaie puis le posa dessus pour laisser agir l'extrait de plantes.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il retira le linge et trempa une autre serviette dans le mélange d'eau salée et l'alcool que le médecin avait utilisé précédemment pour nettoyer la plaie. À nouveau il tamponna plusieurs fois pour la désinfecter, mais au lieu de laisser ensuite le linge appliqué sur la plaie il la laissa à l'air libre, sans rabattre ni la chemise de nuit ni le drap. Et au diable la pudibonderie, sa guérison était ce qui importait le plus à Diego.

Surveillant toujours son état, il l'observa d'un peu plus près. Effectivement, elle n'avait pas des mains de paysanne, cela il l'avait déjà remarqué. N'avait pas la complexion très hâlée de ceux qui passent leur vie en extérieur, mais pas non plus la pâleur cultivée dans les salons madrilènes qu'il avait pu fréquenter dans sa jeunesse.

Là, tandis qu'elle gisait sur ce lit, en proie à la fièvre, le visage luisant, la fatigue de son état lui tirant un peu les traits et les cheveux épars collés par la transpiration et la poussière, il était difficile de lui donner un âge. Si ce n'est qu'elle était de toute évidence plus jeune que lui-même. Mais pour le reste… le même âge que Victoria peut-être ? Plus que Felipe, en tout cas. C'était une adulte. Non que Felipe ne le fût pas désormais, ou presque, mais enfin tout de même… il demeurait pour lui le petit garçon qu'il avait recueilli… Les parents sont ainsi faits.

Bref, plus âgée que Felipe et moins que lui-même, c'était là à peu près tout ce qu'il pouvait estimer.

Ne voulant pas laisser croire – ou plutôt _deviner_ – qu'il avait fouillé dans ses affaires, Diego entreprit de remettre tous les effets personnels qu'il avait sortis de son bagage dans le sac de selle. Rapidement il ramassa son petit linge et les fourra au fond du sac, puis il replia les vêtements, posa le livre par dessus, renoua le mouchoir qui contenait les biscuits et, pour ne pas que le chapelet se perdît au milieu de tout cela il eût l'idée de le glisser dans la bourse.

Après en avoir dénoué les cordons il vit qu'en plus des pièces qu'il s'attendait à y voir s'y trouvait un petit étui de cuir. Trop petit pour contenir une arme.

Ayant déjà une idée de ce qu'il allait y découvrir, Diego l'ouvrit et vit une paire de lunettes de vue à verres ovales et à fine monture métallique, munie de branches droites pour les appuyer sur les oreilles.

Ainsi donc elle avait la vue un peu faible ? Diego regarda à travers les verres : effectivement les objets lui apparaissaient un peu flous et les larmes lui montèrent presque aux yeux, mais cela restait très supportable : la correction ne devait pas être trop forte.

Finissant de ranger ses affaires, il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers leur propriétaire : elle semblait toujours aussi calme et ne montrait aucun signe ni de réveil – malheureusement – ni d'accès de délire imminent, aussi Diego décida-t-il d'en profiter pour aller rendre visite à Felipe dans sa cellule.

Après un dernier regard sur la patiente il quitta la chambre et redescendit.

z~z~z~z~z~z~z

L'activité avait repris dans la taverne et Victoria allait de table en table, étouffant ses bâillements et tâchant de ne rien renverser. Elle n'avait toujours pas récupéré de sa nuit écourtée, sa sieste ayant été perturbée par la pensée de Felipe se morfondant dans sa prison et de sa brouille avec Don Diego.

Quand on parle du loup… Ce dernier était justement en train de descendre les escaliers. Évitant de croiser son regard elle se tourna vers la porte d'entrée. Décidément, elle était cernée par les de la Vega : Don Alejandro venait d'entrer dans la taverne.

— Je viens de voir Felipe, l'entendit-elle dire à son fils. Le moral n'est pas au plus haut, ajouta-t-il.

_Pauvre Felipe_, soupira Victoria intérieurement. Toujours pas bien fière d'elle-même, elle tâcha d'étouffer sa mauvaise conscience et de se racheter à ses propres yeux en se disant qu'elle allait lui faire parvenir un en-cas pour améliorer le maigre et insipide ordinaire de la garnison.

Elle se glissa dans sa cuisine au moment où Don Diego répondait à son père :

— Je m'apprête à y aller moi-même. Elle est toujours inconsciente.

Nul besoin de s'interroger sur ce _"__elle"_, Victoria savait très bien de qui il parlait.

Attrapant un panier en osier elle y glissa un linge propre, quelques fruits, trois tranches de jambon fumé, un œuf dur, deux quesadillas et une part de flan à la cuajada.

Quand elle revint en salle Don Alejandro était en train de rejoindre l'étage supérieur et Don Diego le regardait monter l'escalier.

_Allez courage_, se dit Victoria, _il faut que j'aille lui parler_. Belle intention en vérité, et pourtant elle restait plantée sur place près du comptoir, un reste de petite lâcheté l'empêchant apparemment de mettre ses pieds en mouvement.

Mais déjà Don Diego se retournait vers la sortie et allait se mettre en marche.

Allez ! Cette fois Victoria trouva le courage de faire les quelques pas qui la séparaient de lui et, faisant de son mieux pour que cela paraisse fortuit, elle se planta néanmoins en travers de son chemin.

S'arrêtant net avant de la percuter, il la regarda d'un air un peu surpris et interrogateur.

_Il faut absolument que je trouve quelque chose à dire…_ se dit Victoria, _vite !_

— Je… euh… Alors, comment va notre malade ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Question sans intérêt bien sûr, non que le sort de la señorita lui fût totalement indifférent, mais enfin elle venait tout juste de l'entendre dire à son père qu'il n'y avait rien de changé. Seulement cela lui permettait de réengager la conversation sans aborder directement les regrets qu'elle savait devoir formuler mais qui avaient décidément bien du mal à faire franchir ses lèvres.

— Toujours pareil, lâcha-t-il, plus laconique que jamais.

_Pfff_, soupira Victoria, _il est toujours en froid avec moi._

— Je vois… répondit-elle, ne trouvant rien de mieux à répondre.

Nouveau silence.

Diego de son côté n'en menait pas beaucoup plus large. Un tourbillon d'émotions entremêlées, toutes plus désagréables les unes que les autres, faisait rage en lui en cet instant. Inquiétude, agacement, gêne, énervement, fatigue, frustration, amertume, et un reste de rancune aussi…

Et ce silence embarrassé entre eux n'aidait pas les choses, en cette heure où plus que jamais il aurait eu besoin du soutien de ses amis. Et surtout de celui de la femme qu'il aimait.

Elle doutait de Felipe. Au cours de toutes ces années, Diego avait pu accepter ses sentiments pour elle, accepter de les cacher, accepter le rôle de l'ami fidèle, accepter qu'elle ne lui offrit à lui, Diego, autre chose que qu'une affection toute amicale ; accepter l'idée que manifestement elle ne puisse aimer l'homme sous le masque. _D_'elle ainsi que _pour_ elle, il avait presque tout accepté.

Tout, en ce qui le concernait. Mais en ce qui concernait celui qu'il voyait déjà comme son fils… Qu'elle ne fût pas amoureuse de lui-même était une chose, mais qu'elle pût l'espace même d'une seule seconde imaginer que Felipe…

Les connaissait-elle donc si mal tous les deux ?

Mais pourtant elle était là, devant lui, et lui adressait la parole. C'était déjà ça. Et lui, ne trouvait-il mieux à lui répondre que deux simples petits mots, pas même une phrase entière ?

Dans son esprit se combattaient encore la rancœur d'une part et l'envie de se montrer conciliant d'autre part lorsqu'il se força à rompre le silence gêné qui s'était installé entre eux. Mais que lui dire qui ne sonnât ni comme un reproche, ni comme une abdication, comme l'admission d'un tort qu'il ne reconnaissait pas ?

— Je… commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, indiquant du doit la porte de la taverne. Je retourne voir Felipe. Il doit avoir besoin de…

Il ne précisa pas de quoi, mais peu importait. Victoria avait saisi l'essentiel. Il avait besoin de compagnie, il avait besoin qu'on lui remonte le moral, il avait besoin qu'on lui change les idées.

Il avait besoin de voir quelqu'un qui croyait en lui.

Il avait besoin de son père.

Il avait besoin de savoir qu'on le croyait innocent. Qu'on le _savait_ innocent.

Victoria regarda le bout de ses souliers, puis releva la tête et présenta à Diego l'anse du panier qu'elle tenait.

— J'ai préparé… je me suis dit… il… peut-être une petite collation…

Il la regarda, un peu étonné. Et de voir dans les yeux de Diego cet étonnement à un geste de bonne volonté de sa part lui fit presque mal.

— Enfin… reprit-elle, je me suis dit que cela lui ferait peut-être plaisir ? Lui soutiendrait un peu le moral ?

Diego la scruta encore un instant, presque… dubitatif ? _Non,_ se dit-elle,_ juste surpris._

— Un geste de bonne volonté ?

Il avait voulu dire cela d'une voix radoucie, reconnaissant le pas qu'elle venait de faire en sa direction – ou plutôt en direction de Felipe ? – et avait même essayé d'y glisser un petit sourire, son propre gage de bonne volonté. Mais alors pourquoi donc était-ce sorti avec ce ton presque revêche, amer, sonnant comme ironique ? Presque comme une accusation, un reproche ? Et pourquoi donc son sourire qu'il avait voulu bienveillant avait-il plutôt eu l'air… narquois ?

_Fantastique !_ se dit-il alors avec amertume. Non seulement était-il depuis la veille fâché avec le monde en général et depuis le matin même en froid avec Victoria en particulier, mais de plus maintenant il était assez mécontent de lui-même !

Victoria pour sa part accusa visiblement le coup, et regardait son panier qu'elle avait envisagé comme un rameau d'olivier entre Don Diego et elle sans oser relever les yeux.

Il put voir qu'il l'avait de toute évidence blessée, et regretta immédiatement sa répartie un peu trop vive.

Mais bientôt le tempérament tout aussi vif de Victoria refit surface et creva la bulle de mauvaise conscience et de déception qui jusqu'ici l'avait contenu. Comment osait-il repousser ainsi son gage de réconciliation ?

Elle se préparait à sortir une réplique bien sentie et relevait la tête vers Diego pour le fixer droit dans les yeux lorsqu'elle y vit l'habituelle douceur qu'elle ne s'attendait pourtant plus à y trouver. L'ébauche d'un sourire conciliant flottait sous sa moustache et il posa finalement sa main sur l'anse du panier à coté de celles de Victoria.

La surprise qu'elle éprouva à ce changement si soudain arrêta tout net la harangue qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui servir.

Mais bien vite, l'expression de Diego changea de nouveau. Semblant changer d'avis il retira bien vite sa main de l'anse du panier et son visage redevint bien plus neutre. Il détourna le regard en direction de la porte, pinça un peu les lèvres, et eut un raclement de gorge gêné.

Puis il sembla se décider et proposa à Victoria :

— Et si vous alliez le lui porter vous-même ? Cela lui fera sûrement plaisir de savoir que vous pensez à lui…

_Je fais un pas, il fait un pas…_ songea Victoria. Appréciant cette main tendue de sa part à sa juste valeur, Victoria l'accepta et lui emboita le pas, soulagée que, bien qu'aucun des deux n'ait formulé d'excuses ni reconnu ses torts, leur amitié semblât vouloir prendre le (lent) chemin de la réconciliation.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Don Alejandro avait dit vrai. Assis sur sa couchette, penché en avant le dos vouté, la tête entre les mains, Felipe n'incarnait pas vraiment l'espoir et la confiance en l'avenir, c'était le moins que l'on pût dire.

Cependant cela parut changer dès qu'il vit Diego, se dit Victoria. Il avait dû percevoir un peu de mouvement du coin de l'œil car quand ils furent entrés il releva la tête et se tourna dans leur direction pour voir qui venait lui rendre visite.

À l'instant où il reconnut Diego, Victoria eût pu dire que quelque chose venait de s'allumer dans le regard de Felipe. Il resta assis, certes, mais redressa le dos et les épaules quelque peu, le poids de ce qui semblait peser dessus paraissant soudain un peu moins lourd, moins écrasant. Comme si par sa seule présence ici Diego en prenait une partie ? L'aidait à le porter, à le supporter ?

Certainement depuis le matin même Victoria avait pu remarquer la charge pourtant invisible pesant sur Don Diego, étouffant sa jovialité et son insouciance habituelles. Comme si en l'espace d'une journée il avait changé, s'était transformé. Il était certain qu'avec cette histoire, sa transition vers le rôle de père se faisait plutôt violemment.

Or si elle s'était attendue à ce que pendant un certain temps les choses soient un peu… maladroites… entre ces deux là, chacun cherchant un peu son nouveau rôle vis à vis de l'autre et dans l'intervalle ne sachant trop sur quel pied danser, force lui était de constater qu'il n'en était apparemment rien. Felipe regardait Diego comme s'il détenait la solution à tous les problèmes – et notamment celui qui le préoccupait à l'instant précis – et c'était tout naturellement qu'il avait cherché et trouvé son regard, semblant instantanément s'apaiser quelque peu.

Puis il se leva et s'approcha des barreaux lorsque Diego fut arrivé à la grille de sa cellule. Sans mot dire, les deux hommes joignirent les mains à travers les barreaux, les grandes mains de Diego enveloppant celles de Felipe en un geste protecteur. Paternel, déjà.

Il n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, mais dans le fond était-ce nécessaire ? Ils se regardaient intensément, et tant de choses semblaient passer dans ces deux regards que Victoria se sentit confusément de trop, comme spectatrice étrangère d'une scène privée, familiale et intime. D'ailleurs, elle resta discrètement en retrait.

Elle savait déjà bien sûr que Felipe pouvait s'exprimer par signes, mais elle n'avait jamais jusqu'ici réalisé qu'il pouvait aussi pouvait le faire sans gestes, sans parler, sans bouger. Ni que Diego en était capable lui aussi.

Et encore moins qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux "lire" ce langage à la fois muet et immobile. Et qu'étaient donc capable de lire Felipe et Diego dans les yeux des autres ? Dans ses yeux à elle ? Mais à agir ainsi, ne "déshabillaient"-ils pas un peu les autres à leur insu et sans leur plein accord ?

Ces deux là parurent sortir de leur conversation silencieuse lorsque Felipe posa son regard sur Victoria, semblant seulement maintenant remarquer sa présence. Il la regarda, l'ébauche d'un sourire un peu triste fleurissant sur ses lèvres, puis la salua d'un petit signe de tête.

Relâchant ses mains, Diego lui dit :

— Victoria a tenu à t'apporter de quoi manger. Sa cuisine est bien meilleure que celle de la caserne…

Disant cela, Diego s'était à moitié tourné vers elle, lui ouvrant un peu la voie vers la cellule.

Elle s'approcha avec un soupçon d'hésitation, et tendit l'anse du panier à Felipe. Mais les barreaux étaient bien entendu trop serrés pour que le panier pût passer à travers la grille.

— Nous demanderons au sergent Mendoza de te le donner, dit Diego.

Un petit sourire incertain flottait sur les lèvres de Victoria qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire à Felipe étant donné les circonstances, étant donné son propre embarras vis-à-vis de Diego et tout ce qu'il n'avait pas dit à Felipe. Pour l'épargner _lui_, bien sûr, mais du même coup l'épargnant un peu _elle_.

Felipe la regardait, avec reconnaissance, avec un peu de joie au milieu de cet océan d'inquiétude répandu dans ses yeux, avec… soulagement ? Il posa ses mains sur les siennes et les serra légèrement.

Victoria quant à elle était toujours taraudée par sa mauvaise conscience pour n'avoir pas cru immédiatement à l'innocence de son jeune ami. Mais maintenant, face à lui et à son regard si intense, elle n'avait plus aucun doute. Ce qui accrut encore son propre sentiment de culpabilité rétrospective et sa gêne à voir une telle confiance dans les yeux du jeune homme.

Une ombre dut alors passer dans son propre regard car celui de Felipe parut se troubler légèrement, une petite brume d'incertitude semblant flotter au fond de ses yeux. Voyait-il donc toujours tout ? Était-il capable de voir jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme, de deviner ce qu'elle éprouvait, ce qu'elle pensait ? Ce qu'elle avait pensé ?

Cette idée la mit assez mal à l'aise. Felipe avait-il toujours été aussi observateur ? Elle n'y avait jamais réfléchi, mais maintenant elle avait l'impression que presque rien ne semblait lui échapper, échapper à ce regard discret mais scrutateur. En avait-il toujours été ainsi ? Une conséquence sans doute de ne pouvoir entendre, de ne devoir se reposer que sur ce qu'il voyait pour comprendre le monde autour de lui, les gens autour de lui.

Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi, mais si au lieu d'avoir un sens en moins, Felipe avait en fait un sens en _plus_ que le commun des mortels ?

Repensant à ce qu'elle tentait de dissimuler à Felipe – pour son propre bien, elle tentait de s'en persuader – elle eut un très léger frisson à l'idée qu'il pût le deviner. Frisson qui bien entendu n'échappa pas à la perspicacité du jeune homme. Il la regarda plus intensément encore, une pointe d'interrogation au fond des yeux.

Bien entendu, elle se raidit encore plus et le sourire qu'elle voulut lui offrir pour camoufler son inconfort était un peu crispé, ce qui eut pour effet d'amplifier la suspicion de Felipe.

Diego sembla sentir – ou voir ? ou comprendre ? – ce qu'il se passait et prit la place de Victoria auprès de son fils, tentant tout à la fois de détourner son attention d'elle et peut-être aussi de servir de "bouclier" pour la protéger de la perspicacité décidément troublante du jeune homme. Ce dont elle lui fut reconnaissante.

Elle posa le panier au sol.

— Tu verras, dit Diego à Felipe en lui désignant le panier d'un geste de la tête, je suis certain que la cuisine de Victoria fera revenir un sourire sur ces lèvres.

Disant cela il pointa un index malicieux vers le visage de son fils tout en forçant un sourire sur le sien, puis lui prit de nouveau les mains dans les siennes à travers les barreaux.

Mais le visage de Felipe eut de nouveau l'expression déprimée qu'il avait lorsqu'ils étaient entrés et que tout son corps reflétait. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, son dos se vouta un peu, son regard s'éteignit et, dégageant une main il fit un geste vague en direction du panier au sol, l'accompagnant d'un hochement de tête presque insensible et d'un bref froncement de sourcils.

— Il faut que tu manges, Felipe ! le sermonna gentiment Diego.

Victoria ne savait trop s'il avait dit qu'il n'avait pas faim ou qu'il ne voulait pas de son panier – ce qui lui aurait fait plus mal, mais qu'elle aurait en un sens un peu mérité – mais elle avait saisi l'idée générale. Et était d'accord avec Diego, il ne devait pas se laisser dépérir. Et puis manger de bonnes choses était bon pour le moral… l'appétit vient en mangeant, dit-on.

— Promets-moi que tu vas manger quelque chose, insista Diego en montrant le panier. Victoria se fait du souci pour toi, pour ton bien-être. Et Père aussi.

Felipe regarda Victoria avec un mélange d'interrogation et de reconnaissance dans les yeux, mais il eu ensuite un haussement d'épaules assez las et découragé et retourna s'assoir – ou plutôt se laissa tomber – sur sa couchette.

— Felipe, tu ne dois pas perdre espoir ! intervint enfin Victoria. Rien n'est perdu…

Essayait-elle de se convaincre elle-même ? Les choses se présentaient plutôt mal pour lui, tant que l'inconnue ne reprenait pas connaissance. D'ailleurs elle-même n'avait-elle pas… Elle hocha légèrement la tête tel un chien qui s'ébroue, pour chasser de son esprit cette si déplaisante pensée.

Felipe signa une rapide question que Victoria ne comprit pas mais que Diego saisit apparemment parfaitement.

— Rien de nouveau pour l'instant, lui répondit-il. Mais son état ne s'aggrave pas. J'ai bon espoir.

Il accompagna cette réponse d'un sourire un peu contraint, un peu forcé. À Victoria qui avait vu son inquiétude des heures passées il était évident qu'il cherchait surtout à rassurer Felipe, ou du moins à ne pas aggraver son inquiétude.

— Et Victoria a raison, reprit Diego, rien n'est perdu. J'ai bon espoir, répéta-t-il comme pour se convaincre lui-même. L'alcade a décidé d'être plus prudent et mesuré cette fois. Un dossier a été ouvert et est en cours d'instruction. Il semble avoir retenu la leçon des affaires José Riva et Jacinto Santana, et vouloir prendre son temps avant de mettre en branle des poursuites judiciaires. Cela nous laissera le temps d'entendre la victime si– _quand_ elle se réveillera, et aussi de faire appel dans l'intervalle à notre–

Mais Felipe l'interrompit d'un signe des bras assez las accompagné d'un hochement de tête négatif. Un signe que Victoria interprèterait comme "laisser tomber". Manifestement il n'y croyait pas. Don Alejandro avait raison, son moral était au plus bas.

— Felipe… l'adjura Diego.

Il y avait dans sa voix un tel mélange d'insistance, de gronderie, de tendresse, de frustration, d'inquiétude, de douceur… d'amour paternel, en somme, que Victoria regretta que Felipe ne pût l'entendre pour en apprécier toutes les nuances, toute la valeur. Le vibrato que Diego avait eu dans la voix quand il avait prononcé ce simple nom remuait Victoria jusqu'aux tréfonds d'elle-même. Cet homme-là aimait son fils plus que lui-même, nul ne pouvait en douter en entendant ceci. Même s'il n'était pas encore officiellement devenu son père. Diego aimait déjà Felipe ainsi depuis longtemps, et se ferait couper en morceaux pour lui, elle en était sûre maintenant.

Et elle se mit à envier Diego. Avoir quelqu'un à aimer à ce point… inconditionnellement… irrationnellement… S'en trouver transformé…

Elle ne pouvait imaginer personne d'autre que Felipe ou Don Alejandro pour qui Don Diego sortirait de son habituelle tranquillité, bouleverserait son train-train quotidien, et même risquerait sa vie.

Et tout à coup, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, elle se mit à envier également Felipe et Don Alejandro. Être capable de susciter un tel changement en Diego, et surtout un tel dévouement et une telle abnégation n'était pas donné à tout le monde, si elle en croyait l'opinion généralement admise sur lui, gentil et généreux au-delà du possible mais pas franchement connu pour ses prises de position audacieuses face à l'adversité ni pour un courage immodéré ou une propension à accepter de se mettre personnellement en danger.

Mais là, il était évident que pour Felipe, il se jetterait aux lions si cela pouvait le sauver.

Elle n'avait jamais vu Don Diego animé d'une telle passion, d'une telle volonté, d'une telle vivacité. Ni d'une telle énergie.

— Felipe… répéta Diego

Il tendit les mains à travers les barreaux, comme un appel accompagnant celui qu'il venait de prononcer et que Felipe n'avait pu entendre, et celui-ci se leva et s'approcha lentement pour saisir les mains offertes de son père. De nouveau Diego pressa les mains de Felipe entre les siennes en signe du soutien inconditionnel qu'il lui apportait.

— Je t'assure que je ferai tout mon possible pour te sortir de là. Et père aussi. Tu n'es pas seul. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul.

Une fois encore, Victoria se sentit presque de trop. C'était une scène familiale très intime à laquelle elle assistait là, où Don Diego parlait à cœur ouvert à Felipe. Et pourtant il ne semblait pas gêné de le faire devant elle. En un sens elle avait toujours eu l'impression que Felipe était la personne au monde avec laquelle Diego parlait le plus librement, le plus sincèrement. Se livrait le plus volontiers ? Était-ce à cause du silence du garçon ? Ou bien parce qu'il l'avait en partie élevé ?

Une fois encore, elle ressentit une petite pointe d'envie, sans trop se l'expliquer. La situation actuelle de Felipe n'avait pourtant absolument rien d'enviable !

— Sois patient, Felipe, l'exhorta Diego. Je sais qu'il n'est pas facile pour toi de rester enfermé ici à ne rien pouvoir faire, à te sentir impuissant, mais pour l'instant l'alcade n'a pris aucune décision. Finalement c'est plutôt une bonne chose. Je t'assure que nous faisons tout notre possible pour te sortir de là par les voies légales et te rendre ton honneur intact.

Lâchant les mains de Felipe et passant ses bras tout entiers à travers les barreaux, il enserra ses épaules et l'étreignit contre lui du mieux qu'il put. De son poste d'observation en retrait, Victoria vit Felipe répondre de même et croiser ses bras derrière le dos de Diego, le serrant comme un naufragé s'agrippe à une bouée.

Après de très longues secondes les deux hommes relâchèrent leur étreinte mais sans se lâcher complètement, les mains de Diego glissant lentement le long des bras de Felipe.

— Mais ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-il lentement en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je suis prêt à jurer que si les choses ne tournaient pas comme nous l'espérons, Zorro ne laisserait rien de fâcheux t'arriver et risquerait tout pour venir à ta rescousse. Il ne permettrait pas que l'on touche à un seul de tes cheveux. Aie confiance. Zorro ne te laissera pas tomber.

Victoria vit Felipe hocher lentement la tête de haut en bas, son regard ne se détachant pas une seule fraction de seconde de celui de Diego.

_Oui_, se dit Victoria. _Don Diego a raison. Zorro ne permettra pas qu'un jeune homme soit injustement condamné_. Il sauverait Felipe.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Ils marchaient silencieusement côte à côte sur le court chemin du retour vers la taverne. Don Diego avait le visage fermé, et Victoria ne savait toujours pas quoi lui dire pour faire fondre la glace qui sans cesse se redéposait entre eux à la moindre occasion, au moindre silence, dès qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, sans tierce personne d'autre pour servir ou de prétexte à la conversation, ou de tampon entre eux deux, au choix.

Un peu comme du givre qui par temps de frimas se forme à la surface d'une eau immobile, en l'absence de tout clapotis.

Elle risqua de nouveau un regard de côté pour observer Don Diego du coin de l'œil. Mais ce n'était plus un visage qu'il avait alors, c'était un masque. Fixe, immobile, et dont rien ne transparaissait ; impossible de dire quelle expression il affichait.

Sans doute lui en voulait-il encore un peu, mais surtout il se refusait à laisser paraître son extrême inquiétude pour Felipe : malgré les paroles rassurantes qu'avait eu Diego envers le jeune homme, Victoria savait bien que si jamais l'inconnue ne reprenait pas connaissance, si jamais sa fièvre empirait et avait raison d'elle, il ne serait pas si aisé de prouver l'innocence de Felipe. Et comme il aurait alors en plus sur le dos une accusation d'homicide…

Victoria grimaça. Il lui fallait trouver une idée plus plaisante pour chasser celle-ci de son esprit.

Elle repensa à Felipe, à sa bonne étoile qui avait mit Don Diego sur sa route il y avait maintenant plus de dix ans. Alors qu'il venait de connaître l'horreur, la violence, la guerre, la perte de ses parents et de tout ce qui avait fait son univers jusqu'ici. Parfois une lumière s'allume au plus noir de la nuit et du désespoir…

Don Diego aimait Felipe au-delà du possible, et se forçait à être fort pour lui, à ne pas rien laisser paraitre. Cela forçait l'admiration, surtout de la part d'un homme pas spécialement connu pour sa force de caractère. Tout est question de motivation, il fallait croire. De trouver le point précis sur lequel appuyer. La force de Diego résidait peut-être plus profondément qu'ils ne le pensaient tous, mais peut-être également était-elle d'autant plus solide et déterminée qu'elle était bien cachée et silencieuse.

Pas un seul instant il n'avait douté. Alors qu'elle-même… Elle avait toujours un peu de mal à totalement lui pardonner son éclat et la pointe de suffisance qu'il avait eue le matin même, mais elle comprenait que pour sa part il lui en veuille toujours d'avoir une foi plus vacillante que la sienne en Felipe.

Bon sang, pourquoi donc avait-elle autant de mal à présenter des excuses sincères ? Elle n'avait que peu l'habitude de reconnaitre ouvertement ses torts devant quelqu'un qu'elle avait blessé. Les mots avaient décidément bien du mal à se former dans sa bouche et restaient coincés au stade de l'idée. Peut-être arriverait-il à lire dans ses pensées afin qu'elle n'ait pas à passer par l'étape douloureuse du _mea culpa_ ?

Peut-être qu'à la place, un mot gentil arrondirait déjà un peu les angles ?

— Felipe a vraiment beaucoup de chance de vous avoir, lui dit-elle enfin pour lancer la conversation.

Il ralentit le pas, paraissant songeur. Son visage changea, elle le vit penser à ce qu'elle venait de dire, puis ses yeux devinrent distants, comme s'il regardait quelque chose en lui-même, dans son esprit ou ses souvenirs, puis enfin il répondit :

— C'est moi qui aie de la chance de l'avoir. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point. Il est… ce que la vie m'a apporté de meilleur.

Il s'interrompit un instant en même temps qu'il s'immobilisa et la regarda enfin dans les yeux.

— Croyez-vous à la Divine Providence, Victoria ?

Elle ne sut que répondre. Y croyait-elle ?

— Parfois elle se cache dans les recoins les plus discrets, reprit-il, et parfois dans les circonstances les plus éloignées de ce qui pourrait nous y faire penser. Quand tout va mal, quand on croit que tout est perdu, que rien n'ira plus jamais bien… Quand elle a croisé mon chemin je n'ai pas su la reconnaître, tout inquiet que j'étais de trouver à qui confier ce petit garçon que j'avais trouvé sur les ruines d'un champ de bataille. J'étais en deuil de mon oncle, je venais de découvrir les horreurs de la guerre, et lui venait de perdre d'un coup son père, sa mère, l'ouïe et la parole. Pas les meilleures circonstances pour se réjouir d'une rencontre, d'un hasard. Ni pour reconnaitre que ce hasard n'en est finalement peut-être pas un.

Il s'interrompit, les yeux tellement dans le vague que Victoria aurait pu jurer qu'il revoyait la scène.

— Quand j'ai finalement ramené Felipe ici je n'ai pas plus reconnu cette Providence qui décidément sait bien se cacher. Pour moi cela restait un hasard. Un heureux hasard, mais un hasard tout de même… Ce n'est qu'il y a quelques années que j'ai compris. Je crois que parfois la Providence se cache pour ne pas nous effrayer. Si à l'époque j'avais su qu'en décidant de ramener ce petit garçon perdu, sourd, muet et terrifié, j'allais devenir père, le tout jeune homme que j'étais alors aurait peut-être pris ses jambes à son cou. L'aurait laissé dans le premier orphelinat venu et aurait poursuivi à la fois sa vie et son chemin tels qu'ils étaient jusque là. Et ç'aurait été là la plus grosse erreur de ma vie…

Il était si rare d'entendre Don Diego se livrer que Victoria n'osait l'interrompre.

— Ç'aurait été la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, le plus gros raté, le pire gâchis pour moi, et aujourd'hui je n'en saurais même rien. C'est cela le plus triste, en somme… ignorer à côté de quoi l'on passe… Dieu merci, je ne suis pas passé à côté de Felipe. C'est peut-être cela, la Providence… Dieu incognito qui se glisse parmi nous pour améliorer votre vie et la rendre meilleure…

— Dieu avec un masque ? sourit Victoria. Je me demande ce que le padre Benitez penserait de votre interprétation.

— Je le lui demanderai… répondit Diego d'un air songeur. Mais oui, vous avez raison : le hasard est peut-être le masque de Dieu…

Jamais encore elle n'avait eu ce genre de discussion avec Don Diego. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi il avait tant aimé fréquenter les sociétés de penseurs et de beaux esprits en Espagne. C'était… stimulant. Et ça devait lui manquer. Mais en tout cas s'il semblait à l'aise pour discourir de ces sujets, Victoria, elle, sentait confusément qu'elle atteignait ses propres limites en la matière et ne pourrait être à la hauteur s'il poussait plus loin l'échange et les notions abstraites.

Une autre raison pour laquelle il appréciait Felipe ? Le garçon, malgré son mutisme et sa surdité, était-il capable de le suivre dans ces… "hauteurs d'esprit"?

Victoria se sentit un peu frustrée, bien que Don Diego ne fit rien pour la faire se sentir inférieure ni ne montra la moindre condescendance. Il était de toute évidence un esprit supérieur et très cultivé, et n'en faisait cependant pas étalage, sa nature douce et réservée – voire… un peu _tiède ? _– lui faisant préférer la discrétion à l'ostentation. Décidément, la femme qui parviendrait à lui passer la bague au doigt – si toutefois pareille femme existait – serait bien chanceuse et aurait gagné là un vrai trésor.

Et qu'en était-il de cette femme dont il avait brièvement parlé une fois – qu'il avait _évoquée_, plutôt… Celle qu'il aimait – ou en tout cas avait aimée, il n'en avait jamais reparlé depuis – en secret sans se déclarer… Elle devait sûrement être son équivalent, être à sa hauteur…

En tout cas si cette mystérieuse femme était maintenant de l'histoire ancienne pour Diego, ce serait certainement une femme de ce genre qu'il faudrait pour faire battre son cœur. Chez lui, le cœur était sûrement très lié au cerveau.

Une telle femme, si elle existait, serait décidément très chanceuse, se dit Victoria.

Mais trêve de divagation sur les amours très hypothétiques de Don Diego : ce qui la concernait, elle, était son amitié. _Leur_ amitié. Et après cette petite discussion de fond, celle-ci semblait en meilleure voie, sur le chemin de la cicatrisation. D'ailleurs tout comme une plaie couverte d'une croute, la chair était peut-être encore à vif dessous, cela tiraillait un peu, mais au moins la plaie ne saignait plus et les picotements étaient le signe que la peau travaillait à se reconstruire. Si rien de trop brusque ne survenait, Victoria avait maintenant bon espoir que leur amitié cicatrise peu à peu.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Don Alejandro était rentré chez lui. Diego quant à lui s'apprêtait à passer une deuxième nuit sans sommeil. Alors quitte à ne pas dormir, autant effectivement au moins permettre à Victoria de le faire. Après tout, cette inconnue ne lui était rien, et Felipe n'était qu'un jeune homme de sa connaissance, pas un membre de sa famille ! Alors oui, c'était à lui, Diego, de veiller aux intérêts de Felipe, et donc à la rémission de cette femme.

Et voici pourquoi il se retrouvait ici, assis au chevet de la malade au beau milieu de la nuit, ou faisant des allées et venues du lit à la fenêtre d'où il pouvait voir les étoiles et le croissant de lune. Les mêmes étoiles et la même lune que Felipe voyait sans doute lui aussi à l'instant même si comme Diego le craignait il ne dormait pas non plus…

Il sortit sa montre gousset de la poche de son gilet et retourna vers la table de chevet sur laquelle était allumée une chandelle. À la lumière vacillante de sa flamme il put lire l'heure : presque une heure et demie. Pas un bruit dehors. Dedans non plus. La taverne était plongée dans le calme. De l'autre côté du mur de cette chambre, Victoria dormait sans doute paisiblement.

Hum… Diego se racla la gorge. Mieux valait ne pas songer à Victoria dans son lit à seulement quelques mètres de lui… juste derrière ce mur…

Sans s'en rendre compte, à cette pensée il avait posé sa main sur la cloison à laquelle il faisait maintenant face, comme imaginant ce qu'il y avait à voir à travers… Réalisant cela, il retira vivement sa main, comme si le mur était brûlant. Il se retourna vers le lit de l'inconnue et son regard s'arrêta sur le fauteuil que Victoria avait amené pour lui, pour qu'il soit installé à peu près confortablement tandis qu'il veillait la malade.

Il eut une pensée reconnaissante pour elle, d'autant qu'elle l'avait agrémenté de quelques coussins supplémentaires et de couvertures pour adoucir encore sa position, tandis qu'elle-même avait passé la nuit précédente assise sur une simple chaise de bois.

Alors qu'il se rasseyait et reprenait le livre qu'il avait pris avec lui pour s'occuper et s'empêcher de dormir, l'inconnue, cette mystérieuse L.A., commença à s'agiter. Cela débuta par quelques faibles gémissements d'inconforts auxquels Diego tenta de remédier en lui épongeant le front avec un linge trempé dans l'eau fraîche.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure elle sembla s'apaiser, mais le répit fut de courte durée. Après quelques minutes de calme plat, les gémissements reprirent, un peu plus forts, un peu plus inconfortables. Les traits de son visage se crispèrent et elle commença à s'agiter d'un côté à l'autre dans son lit.

Diego la secoua doucement pour tenter de la réveiller, puis un peu plus énergiquement, mais rien n'y fit : elle redoubla d'agitation, semblant lutter à la fois contre ce qui occupait son inconscient, quoi que ce fût, et maintenant contre Diego.

— Nnnn…Nnnnnon ! émit-elle faiblement.

Une main plaquée sur chacune de ses épaules Diego l'immobilisa avec douceur mais fermeté, seulement elle continuait à hocher inconsciemment la tête de droite à gauche sur son oreiller, en continuant de bredouiller de faibles "non" à un interlocuteur contre lequel il ne pouvait ni lutter ni la défendre pour la simple raison que celui-ci ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce mais uniquement dans son esprit inconscient.

— Señorita, l'appela Diego pour tenter de la réveiller, Señorita !

Mais elle demeura inconsciente, se contentant de se calmer un peu. Peut-être après tout la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés et une voix qui tentait de percer à travers les brumes de son cauchemar avaient-elles un effet apaisant ?

À présent qu'elle s'agitait un peu moins, Diego put poser la main à plat sur son front : il était toujours chaud et moite, mais la fièvre ne semblait pas avoir empiré.

Diego se dit alors que, même s'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle comprît ce qu'on lui disait, il lui fallait essayer. Après tout, si cela ne faisait au final aucun bien, cela ne ferait non plus aucun mal ! Et puis tout ce silence commençait à lui peser.

— Señorita, je vous en prie, revenez parmi nous ! tenta-t-il. Un tout jeune homme a grand besoin de vous. Il compte sur vous. _Je_ compte sur vous.

Elle ne réagit pas.

— Et vos proches… Pensez à ceux qui vous aiment et que vous aimez… Raccrochez-vous à cela, je vous en prie !

Toujours aucune réaction.

Après un quart d'heure et deux chapitres de son livre, la lecture de Diego fut perturbée par… il tendit l'oreille… par… oui, c'était bien cela ! De très légers ronflements !

Il leva les yeux de son livre pour les poser sur la femme : oui, le timide bruit de ronflement était bien en cadence avec sa respiration, avec le rythme auquel les couvertures se soulevaient et s'abaissait au niveau de sa poitrine. Il put même voir ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes sur le côté gauche. Elle semblait dormir profondément, mais paisiblement.

Il haussa les sourcils: des ronflements! Pas très digne d'une dame...

Assez stupidement, se dit-il alors, jamais auparavant il n'avait imaginé que les femmes aussi pouvaient parfois ronfler... particulièrement lorsqu'elles étaient malades.

Souriant à sa propre candeur, il reporta son attention sur son livre.

Une heure plus tard, elle recommença pourtant à s'agiter et à marmonner dans son sommeil. Son nouveau cauchemar ne semblait pas plus agréable que le précédent, au contraire :

— Nnnn… Qu'ssque vous… Lâchez ç–

Tandis que Diego essorait le linge mouillé qu'il allait remettre sur son front, elle poursuivit :

— Nnnn… Ne tirez p–

_Tirer ?_ Diego suspendit son geste. Mais de quoi donc était-elle en train de rêver ?

Il épongea une fois de plus son visage pour la rafraichir puis, satisfait de la voir s'apaiser, il se rassit dans son fauteuil. Il avait même l'impression que son front était un peu moins chaud, ses joues un peu moins rouges. Mais n'était-ce pas simplement parce que l'eau était fraiche, et que la flamme de la chandelle faiblissait ?

Enfoncé dans son fauteuil il reprit sa lecture, bercé et rassuré par le rythme du souffle encore fort mais plus régulier de sa patiente.

z~z~z~z~z~z~z

_Ouille… Ouch… Gnnn… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lumière?_

Grrr… quelqu'un avait-il ouvert les rideaux ? Mais qui ? Ou bien avait-elle elle-même oublié de les tirer la veille ?

En tous les cas, elle sentit la vive lumière du matin agresser ses yeux à travers ses paupières pourtant closes. Et rien que ce petit peu de luminosité suffisait apparemment à lui donner un mal de crâne sourd mais insistant.

Et pourquoi donc avait-elle autant de peine à ouvrir les yeux ?

Et puis son épaule… son épaule gauche lui semblait très douloureuse…

Elle tenta de tourner la tête à l'opposé de la source de lumière pour s'en protéger et prolonger son sommeil, mais rien à faire.

Et puis… Étrange ! La fenêtre de sa chambre n'était-elle pas de l'autre côté ? Mais alors d'où provenait donc cette lumière ?

Pfff, décidément, elle n'avait pas les idées bien claires, ce matin. Mal de crâne, idées embrouillées… elle n'avait pourtant pas forcé sur la bouteille la veille… pour ce qu'il lui en souvenait, en tout cas.

D'ailleurs, de quoi donc se souvenait-elle, au juste ?

Son dernier souvenir… Elle fouilla sa mémoire, creusa, chercha, insista…

C'était flou. De toute façon, il fallait qu'elle se lève, elle avait fort à faire aujourd'hui. Et un voyage… oui, c'est cela, un voyage à préparer. Los Angeles. L'invitation du prêtre de la mission. C'était flou, mais un peu moins.

Oh et puis fini de trainasser au lit, il fallait se lever. Si la lumière était si vive il devait déjà être une heure assez avancée, et elle était sûrement déjà en retard. Si seulement cela pouvait cogner un peu moins sous son crâne !

Doucement, délicatement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Petit à petit, elle s'habitua à la lumière qui baignait la pièce.

Elle tourna ensuite la tête sur la gauche.

Ça alors ! Il y avait un homme dans sa chambre à coucher. Dans un fauteuil, pas dans son lit. Mais surtout, un homme _inconnu_ dans sa chambre ! Il dormait, la bouche entrouverte.

Son regard se posa alentour. _Oh…_ pensa-t-elle alors. Rectification : _pas_ sa chambre à coucher.

D'où la fenêtre du mauvais côté, au moins certaines choses commençaient-elles à s'expliquer.

Elle reporta son attention sur l'inconnu au bois dormant : enfoncé dans un fauteuil tout au bord de son lit, la tête pendant sur le côté droit – il allait avoir mal au cou à son réveil, c'était une certitude ! – les jambes inconfortablement étendues comme il le pouvait, même assis le pauvre homme semblait bien trop grand pour dormir dans un fauteuil.

L'inconnu n'en semblait pas moins profondément endormi. Et même, remarqua-t-elle alors, il ronflait ! Pas très fort, certes – sans quoi elle se serait réveillée bien plus tôt, elle avait une très faible tolérance aux ronflements – mais tout de même ! Et pour couronner le tout, remarqua-t-elle non sans un certain amusement, un léger filet de bave coulait des commissures de ses lèvres et venait faire une tâche humide sur sa veste bleue.

Vêtements de bonne facture, remarqua-t-elle. Apparence soignée. Une trentaine d'années, peut-être ? Sûrement, même.

Mais dans le fond, _qui il était_ n'était pour l'instant qu'un détail. Pour l'instant la vraie question était : _où était-elle ?_

Oh, et aussi : _comment y était-elle arrivée ?_ Et lui aurait certainement la réponse à cette question. Lentement, doucement, elle sortit le bras droit de dessous ses couvertures et tendit la main vers l'homme. Avec quelque hésitation tout d'abord, elle lui tapota le genou pour tenter de le tirer de son sommeil. Voyant que cela demeurait sans effet immédiat, elle intensifia un peu le geste.

Parallèlement, à présent qu'elle était mieux réveillée, les brumes du sommeil se dissipaient et certaines choses commençaient à se clarifier et à lui revenir en mémoire. Los Angeles, le voyage… elle n'était plus chez elle, elle était déjà partie et avait même parcouru une bonne partie du chemin.

Pourtant elle ne se souvenait pas être arrivée. Était-elle seulement à Los Angeles ?

Mais quel était cet endroit ? cette chambre ?

Comment y était-elle arrivée ?

Qui était cet homme auprès d'elle ?

Oh, et… maintenant que le mal de crâne se dissipait un peu… pourquoi donc avait-elle si mal à l'épaule gauche ? Et à la cuisse droite ?

À cette pensée, des bribes de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Des images, plutôt.

Un jeune homme… Un couteau… Un scorpion… Une chute de cheval… Le couteau dans la main du jeune homme… ses mains sur son épaule… une intense douleur… le venin… la douleur… oh _Dios _!

Elle secoua le genou de l'homme plus vigoureusement encore. Qui était-il ? Où était-elle ? Comment y était-elle arrivée ? Quelle était la gravité de ses blessures ? Elle avait des questions, il aurait des réponses.

Du moins l'espérait-elle.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

_Gnnnn…_ qu'était-ce donc que cela? _Hmph…_ qu'est-ce qui… ?

Diego sentait confusément que quelque chose lui agaçait le genou.

Un chien qui lui donnait des petits coups du bout de son museau ? Sa jument Esperanza qui réclamait une caresse ou un peu d'attention ? Ou bien Tornado… ?

_Grrrr_… Quoi que ce fût, cela se faisait insistant. Felipe ne s'était-il pas occupé de Tornado ?

Cette pensée parut éveiller quelque chose dans son esprit endormi… Tornado… ? Non. Non… Alors quoi… ?

_Felipe !_

Bien sûr, Felipe !

Diego ouvrit enfin les yeux, cligna deux ou trois fois pour s'habituer à la lumière, bien qu'il tournât le dos à la fenêtre, et après une seconde d'accoutumance et de mise au point, il distingua devant lui un visage anxieux, un bras tendu en sa direction, et au bout de ce bras, une main blanche qui lui secouait assez énergiquement le genou.

Il sursauta : tout lui revint en mémoire.

_Réveillée !_ Elle était réveillée ! Enfin !

Il ouvrait la bouche pour lui adresser la parole – s'enquérir de son état, lui demander son nom, lui demander de lui raconter sa version des faits, il ne savait encore exactement ce qu'il allait lui dire – lorsque d'une voix faible et râpeuse, elle le prit tout de même de vitesse :

— Ah, bien, tout même ! s'exclama-t-elle un peu laborieusement.

Ne comprenant pas immédiatement ce qu'elle entendait par là, Diego demeura un instant interdit. Elle poursuivit alors :

— Savez-vous depuis combien…

Elle s'interrompit pour se racler la gorge, elle paraissait enrouée et avait du mal à maitriser cette voix qui, après un dernier hurlement sur le bord du Camino Real, n'avait plus servi depuis deux jours entiers.

— …depuis combien de temps j'essaie de vous réveiller ? reprit-elle.

Diego ne put s'empêcher de noter l'involontaire ironie de sa remarque, étant donné les circonstances. Il retrouva alors enfin ses esprits pour lui répondre du tac au tac :

— J'en ai autant à votre service, Señorita !

Elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle, découvrant de nouveau cette pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

— Quel est cet endroit, Señor ? Señor… ?

S'apercevant qu'elle ignorait même comment se dénommait cet homme elle s'interrompit, le point d'interrogation volontairement très évident dans sa voix.

— De la Vega, compléta Diego qui comprit immédiatement l'implicite question. Si votre interrogation porte sur cette pièce en particulier, nous sommes dans une des chambres de la taverne de ce pueblo. Mais comme vous vous interrogez certainement plus généralement sur le lieu en lui-même, vous êtes ici au pueblo de Los Angeles.

Il s'interrompit pour la laisser absorber l'information, ce qu'elle parut faire d'un air songeur.

— Los Angeles, répéta-t-elle à mi-voix comme pour elle-même, les sourcils froncés et l'air pensif.

Tout ceci était bel et bon, mais Diego n'avait finalement qu'une idée : Felipe. De quoi cette inconnue se souvenait-elle au juste ? De quoi pourrait-elle témoigner auprès de de Soto ? Et quand serait-elle en état de le faire ?

— Señorita… reprit alors Diego qui ne savait comment amener le sujet sans paraitre ni trop impoli ni trop insensible, comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur !

— Je… elle ferma les yeux comme pour bloquer ou du moins atténuer la vive lumière du matin. Mal… reprit-elle ensuite. J'ai mal à l'épaule. À la jambe. Un peu à la tête. Un peu fatiguée.

Elle s'exprimait par morceaux de phrases. Elle paraissait avoir quelque peine à superposer deux ou trois idées cohérentes dans son esprit.

— Permettez… dit Diego tout en plaçant sa main sur le front de la jeune femme sans attendre ladite permission de le faire.

La fièvre semblait avoir disparu.

— Vous étiez inconsciente, expliqua-t-il comme pour s'excuser de cette familiarité incongrue. Vous avez déliré, vous aviez de la fièvre, nous ne parvenions pas à vous faire revenir à vous. Nous étions inquiets pour vous.

_Et pas seulement pour vous_, garda-t-il pour lui-même.

— Je… commença la jeune femme avant de s'interrompre.

Soudain, comme tout à fait réveillée par une idée que Diego ne saisit pas sur le coup, elle se dressa vivement dans son lit puis d'un geste brusque, elle écarta ses couvertures d'un coup sec pour les rabattre en dessous de ses genoux. La décence aurait alors commandé à Diego de se retourner ou au moins de détourner le regard, mais la vivacité du geste ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

La demoiselle regardait sa cuisse droite, ou plutôt fixait la plaie qui s'y étalait.

— J'ai été piquée par un scorpion, se remémora-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur la trace rougeâtre qui contrastait avec le blanc de sa peau à cet endroit si intime.

— Je sais, répondit Diego chez qui l'espoir se réveillait en constatant que ses souvenirs semblaient revenir et corroborer ceux de Felipe. Tranquillisez-vous, votre organisme semble avoir bien combattu le venin et l'infection parait endiguée.

— Il n'y aurait pas eu d'infection si on ne m'avait pas tailladé la cuisse, grommela l'inconnue.

_L'ignorante !_ soupira Diego intérieurement. _Ne se rend-elle pas compte que Felipe lui a peut-être sauvé la vie ?_ Il garda ses réflexions pour lui : il ne servirait à rien de la braquer, bien au contraire. Il fallait qu'elle retrouvât complètement la mémoire et qu'elle sortît Felipe de prison au plus tôt.

— Je suis heureux que vous vous portiez mieux, Señorita. Señorita… ? demanda-t-il en lui retournant la question implicite qu'elle-même avait eue à son endroit une minute plus tôt.

— Oh, oui, pardonnez moi, les circonstances inhabituelles me font manquer à la plus élémentaire civilité, réalisa la jeune femme, je suis impardonnable.

Elle inclina alors poliment la tête en signe de salutation et poursuivit :

— Luz Alacen, se présenta-t-elle. Je vous suis reconnaissante, señor de la Vega, du soin que vous avez apparemment bien voulu prendre de ma personne tandis que j'étais inconsciente.

— Je vous en prie, Señorita, c'est tout naturel, répondit Diego en se baissant pour ramasser son livre qui avait dû tomber au sol lorsqu'il s'était assoupi.

Il vit la señorita Alacen plisser les yeux pour en déchiffrer le titre. _Elementos de Orictognosia,_ par Andrés Manuel del Rio. Typiquement ce que tout le monde ici estimait être une lecture inutile et sans intérêt, soupira Diego en lui-même. Et encore, pour ceux qui avaient la moindre idée de ce dont traitait cet ouvrage !

— Vous vous intéressez à la minéralogie ? entendit-il alors la señorita Alacen lui demander.

Il leva vers elle un regard surpris. À son grand étonnement, désignant le livre d'un signe de tête elle poursuivit :

— Ce n'est plus ce qu'il y a de plus exhaustif sur le sujet à ce qu'on m'a dit, mais il parait que cela reste un excellent ouvrage…

Diego la fixa, médusé, mais se reprit bien vite. Peu importait, après tout. La priorité, c'était son témoignage. La priorité, c'était avant tout de lever les soupçons pesant actuellement sur Felipe.

— Señorita Alacen, je vous prie d'avoir la bonté de me pardonner si je vous parais un peu brusque, mais pouvez-vous me dire exactement ce qu'il vous souvient des évènements survenus juste avant votre perte de connaissance ?

— Je… répondit-elle un peu surprise, …à vous dire le vrai j'avais espéré moi-même que vous seriez à même de me dire comment je suis arrivée jusque cette taverne, qui, est-il besoin de le préciser, n'est guère le genre d'établissement que j'ai pour habitude de fréquenter.

Diego se sentit alors l'obligation de défendre la taverne, et surtout à travers elle sa tenancière :

— Je puis vous assurer, Señorita, que c'est un établissement tout ce qu'il y a de respectable. Il fait tout autant office d'auberge pour les voyageurs de passage comme vous-même, Señorita, que de taverne pour nous autres Los Angelinos en quête d'un bon repas ou d'un rafraichissement. Il n'y a d'ailleurs pas d'autre hostellerie dans le pueblo, ni d'autre auberge où se restaurer.

La señorita Alacen sentit confusément que ses réserves vis-à-vis de la réputation de ce type d'établissement avaient quelque peu blessé son Bon Samaritain, et se demanda pourquoi. Était-ce sa taverne ? Après tout peut-être, puisque c'était en cet endroit qu'il l'avait veillée. Cependant, cet homme avait plus l'allure, l'élocution – et le nom ! – d'un caballero que d'un tenancier de débit de boissons.

— Pardonnez-moi si mes propos vous ont blessé, Señor, je vous prie de croire que telle n'était pas mon intention. Je ne devrais pas préjuger de ce que je ne connais pas, ce n'est pas un mode de raisonnement sérieux et digne de ce nom.

— C'est déjà oublié, rassurez-vous, lui répondit Diego. Et pour répondre à votre question, vous avez effectivement été piquée par un scorpion tandis que vous cheminiez sur le Camino Real à proximité de Los Angeles. On vous a ramenée au pueblo pour vous faire examiner et soigner par notre médecin, et comme celui-ci a recommandé du repos mais déconseillé tout nouveau trajet eu égard à votre état de faiblesse, nous vous avons installée dans une chambre de la taverne. Cela répond-il à vos interrogations ?

Luz acquiesça.

— Parfait, reprit Diego. A présent, de nouveau pardonnez-moi d'insister señorita, mais j'ai besoin de connaître vos derniers souvenirs de l'incident…

La señorita regarda alors dans le vide, paraissant fouiller sa mémoire.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Le front plissé, le regard au loin, paraissant concentrée sur ses souvenirs, la señorita Alacen semblait combattre les dernières brumes de l'inconscience pour tenter de se transporter sur le Camino Real, voyageant ainsi à l'intérieur de son propre esprit.

— Le scorpion… le scorpion m'a piquée… Avant ça j'étais tombée… de mon cheval, s'entend… Mon cheval ! s'exclama-t-elle tout à coup.

— Il est ici également, au _cuartel _; rassurez-vous, lui dit Diego, cachant au mieux son agacement face à cette interruption.

— Mais il est blessé à la patte, il a–

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'interrompit Diego pour la rassurer voyant qu'elle s'agitait, on l'a pansé, soigné, les soldats de la garnison s'en occupent. Je l'ai moi-même vu, il va mieux.

Diego, malgré sa frustration, comprenait bien le souci que cette jeune femme avait pour son cheval. Si Tornado était blessé et qu'il ne pouvait aller le voir… oui, il pouvait comprendre.

— Vous êtes donc tombée, reprit Diego pour remettre la conversation sur la voie qu'il aurait souhaité qu'elle gardât. Ensuite… ?

— Ensuite… je me souviens que j'ai eu très mal, je suis tombée sur mon épaule. Je crois que je me suis aussi cogné la tête au sol, mais je n'ai pas perdu connaissance sur le coup. Mais ensuite le jeune homme – ah oui, parce que j'ai omis de vous dire qu'il y avait un jeune homme – le jeune homme a bougé les mains dans tous les sens, mais il n'a rien dit. Rétrospectivement je crois qu'il voulait montrer qu'il allait essayer de m'aider, mais sur le moment je n'ai rien compris.

— Il est sourd et muet, l'informa sobrement Diego, ne voulant pas l'influencer.

— Ah, répondit simplement la señorita Alacen, ceci explique donc cela.

Cela paraissait être une simple information pour elle, une explication logique à un phénomène qu'elle avait relevé, rien de plus, là où pour la plupart des étrangers c'était ce qui à leurs yeux définissait Felipe. Ce à quoi il se limitait. "Le sourd-muet".

— Bref, poursuivit-elle, c'est à ce moment que le scorpion m'a piquée, mais voyant cela le jeune homme n'a rien trouvé de mieux que le vieux remède de grand-mère consistant à entailler la morsure, répandant du même coup le venin dans toute la zone et le mélangeant au sang.

— C'est pourtant la meilleure façon d'extirper le poison avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'agir…

— Oh, ainsi vous aussi êtes adepte de cette idée reçue !

— Idée reçue ? s'exclama Diego.

— Eh bien oui, expliqua-t-elle, la meilleure conduite à tenir en pareil cas est de rester calme, de ne pas s'agiter pour ralentir la diffusion du poison, et ne _pas_ entailler la morsure afin d'éviter qu'il se répande rapidement dans le sang ; et également pour éviter que la blessure s'infecte. Parce que vu l'état du couteau qui avait trainé au sol, la lame couverte de la poussière du chemin, c'est un miracle que la gangrène ne se soit pas installée dans ma jambe !

C'était la meilleure, pensa Diego. Felipe l'avait aidée, l'avait soigné, et elle s'en plaignait ! Inspirant profondément, il remercia le ciel d'avoir une longue expérience derrière lui lorsqu'il s'agissait de tenir sa langue et de ne pas répliquer trop vivement, car Felipe avait besoin de l'aide de cette femme et Diego était bien conscient qu'échanger des mots un peu vifs avec la seule personne susceptible de blanchir son fils pourrait freiner sa remise en liberté.

— C'est pourtant une technique éprouvée qui a sauvé la vie de plus d'une personne, répondit-il en songeant à sa propre expérience passée avec un serpent.

Involontairement, il laissa son regard vagabonder vers son avant-bras, là où sous l'étoffe bleue de sa veste et le tissu blanc de sa chemise il savait se trouver une discrète cicatrice blanchâtre qui témoignait de son propre recours à cette méthode.

— Rien ne dit que ces personnes n'auraient pas guéri même sans cela, répondit-elle, et c'est sans parler ce celles qui y ont succombé. De récentes études ont mis en évidence les risques, et établi par exemple que la piqure du scorpion de Californie était inoffensive dans deux cas sur trois ; d'autres, que lorsque le venin n'était injecté que dans le muscle son action était bien plus lente que s'il était soudain mêlé au sang, et également que taillader la zone sans désinfection, sans même passer la lame à la flamme, entrainait un risque deux fois plus important de développer une infection.

Elle s'interrompit pour observer son vis-à-vis, qui semblait à la fois sceptique et ennuyé. Ennuyé d'être contredit ? Peut-être, mais il paraissait aussi légèrement impatient. Impatient de quoi ? Cela, Luz aurait été bien incapable de le dire.

— Notez bien, ce n'est pas moi qui le dis, reprit-elle, ces études ont été publiées dans les journaux et bulletins de plusieurs Facultés de médecine, dont celle de Mexico. Enfin… cette dernière étude que j'ai lue portait spécifiquement sur les morsures de serpent, mais je suppose qu'elles peuvent s'appliquer également aux piqures de scorpion…

Pendant tout le monologue de la señorita, Diego était resté sans voix. Il demandait un témoignage pour sortir son fils de prison, il ne s'attendait pas à un exposé sur les dernières publications médicales de Mexico de la part d'une jeune femme inconnue…

Mais le temps n'était pas à débattre théories médico-scientifiques.

— Bref, dit-il alors, le garçon en question a entaillé la zone de la piqure…

Il commençait à être fatigué de devoir sans cesse ramener la conversation sur le droit chemin.

— Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. J'ai tenté de l'en empêcher, bien sûr, d'abord en essayant de lui expliquer qu'il ne fallait pas faire cela, puis en me débattant, mais il était plus fort que moi, d'autant que j'étais blessée… Ensuite…

Elle s'interrompit.

— Ensuite il s'est attaqué à mon épaule, précisa-t-elle en grimaçant. Sur le moment… sur le moment là aussi j'ai essayé de me débattre, je ne voulais pas que l'on me touchât à cet endroit, vous comprenez j'avais si mal ! Même si je sais bien maintenant qu'il voulait aider, je crois qu'alors je n'avais pas encore conscience que je me l'étais déboitée dans ma chute. Ce n'est que lorsque je l'ai sentie se remettre en place que j'ai compris… Bon sang, que cela peut être douloureux !

Elle grimaça encore. Diego aussi.

— C'était comme… comme si quelqu'un enfonçait un poignard chauffé à blanc dans mon épaule, et en remuait la lame à l'intérieur de l'articulation. Et puis… ensuite…

— Ensuite… ? répéta Diego.

Il retenait son souffle : pour l'instant son témoignage allait dans le bon sens, mais le moindre mot de sa part, la moindre mauvaise interprétation des intentions ou des gestes de Felipe pouvait se retourner contre le jeune homme.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

La señorita Alacen réfléchit, creusa son esprit, mais apparemment l'étrange sensation que lui avait fait la tête de son humérus se remettant en place, la soudaine compréhension de ce qui était arrivé à son épaule et surtout cette intense, brulante douleur étaient les dernières choses que sa mémoire eût enregistrées.

_Ensuite ?_ lui avait demandé l'homme à son chevet. _Ensuite ?_ se répéta-t-elle.

— Eh bien… rien, répondit-elle enfin. C'est tout. Plus rien d'autre.

_La douleur_, songea Diego. La très vive douleur combinée au venin et surtout au coup reçu à la tête lui avaient finalement fait perdre connaissance. Ensuite la perte de sang, le venin, l'infection et la fièvre avaient fait le reste et l'avaient maintenue inconsciente.

— Plus rien d'autre ? répéta Diego.

— Non, désolée, plus rien après cela. Pourquoi donc ?

Sans répondre directement à sa question, Diego insista :

— Donc le jeune homme ne cherchait nullement à vous nuire, mais seulement à vous prêter assistance, c'est bien cela ?

Luz le regarda étrangement, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

— Oui, cela partait d'une bonne intention, répondit-elle. Indépendamment du résultat… ajouta-t-elle en contemplant sa cuisse rougie et lacérée toujours exposée.

Semblant enfin prendre conscience de l'incongruité et de l'impudeur de la situation, elle rabattit les couvertures sur ses jambes.

Mais cela faisait de toute façon bien longtemps que Diego n'y prêtait plus attention. Il avait d'autres soucis en tête.

— Ce jeune homme, Señorita, se prénomme Felipe. C'est mon fils, lui révéla-t-il, et à présent c'est lui qui a grandement besoin de votre aide.

— Votre fils ?! s'exclama Luz les yeux écarquillés, l'interrompant de nouveau. Sapristi, ajouta-t-elle en détaillant Diego de pied en cap, mais quel âge avez-vous donc ?

_Oh,_ pensa Diego. _Oui, je suppose que je vais devoir m'y habituer de la part des étrangers au pueblo…_

— Il s'agit d'une adoption, expliqua-t-il un peu ennuyé d'avoir à se justifier.

Non que cela la regardât en quoi que ce fût, mais d'un autre côté il comprenait l'étonnement de la jeune femme. Il était légitime. Et puis en un sens, il était assez soulagé de constater que malgré ses premiers – discrets – cheveux blancs il pouvait encore passer pour assez "jeune"… _ou à peu près… _Il espérait seulement que c'était là aussi l'avis de Victoria.

— Ah, fit simplement la señorita Alacen sur le même ton que lorsqu'il l'avait informée que Felipe était sourd-muet.

z~z~z~z~z~z~z

Luz aimait avant tout comprendre. Elle ne se sentait jamais autant ennuyée que lorsqu'elle se trouvait face à quelque chose, une situation, un problème, un phénomène qu'elle ne comprenait pas. L'explication du señor de la Vega éclaircissait parfaitement le point d'interrogation et d'étonnement qui s'était allumé en son esprit lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé que ce jeune homme qui lui avait paru avoir quoi… dix ou quinze ans de moins que lui peut-être… était en fait son fils. Certes, il fallait admettre qu'elle n'avait guère prêté attention à l'aspect du jeune homme – _Felipe,_ c'était bien cela ? – et encore moins aux traits de son visage, et aussi qu'elle ne voyait présentement le señor de la Vega qu'à contre-jour…

Bon, peu importait leurs histoires de famille après tout. En revanche, ne venait-il pas de dire que le jeune homme avait besoin de son aide ?

— Je ne vois pas bien en quoi je puis être utile à votre fils, señor, cependant s'il est en mon pouvoir de vous apporter mon aide à tous deux, je ne me vois guère m'y dérober. Soyez assuré que je ne désire que venir en aide à mon prochain. Dans la mesure de mes possibilités, cela va de soi.

Mais le señor de la Vega restait muet – lui aussi, pensa-t-elle inopinément. Elle chassa de son esprit cette peu respectueuse remarque et l'invita à s'expliquer :

— Que puis-je donc pour vous, señor, ou plutôt pour lui ?

Encore une chose qu'elle aimerait bien comprendre, car elle ne voyait pour l'instant absolument pas en quoi ce jeune homme pourrait avoir besoin d'elle.

Le señor de la Vega paraissait avoir effectivement quelque chose à lui dire, mais tout en donnant l'impression d'y répugner. C'était aussi cette apparente répugnance que Luz ne comprenait pas, au point même de commencer à vaguement l'inquiéter.

— Ainsi donc, reprit l'homme, les cris et appels que vous avez adressés à Felipe, ignorant qu'il était sourd, n'avaient pour but que d'empêcher les gestes de secours qu'il tentait d'avoir à votre endroit ?

— C'est cela, confirma-elle toujours aussi perdue et se demandant où diable il voulait en venir. D'abord car je savais ce qu'il voulait faire avec son couteau et je maintiens que ce n'est pas le bon traitement…

Il parut garder pour lui la réplique qui le démangeait, réalisant sans doute que ce n'était pas le moment de palabrer sur ce point.

— Ensuite, continua-t-elle, parce que j'appréhendais la douleur s'il touchait mon bras. Je l'ai combattu au lieu de le laisser faire lorsqu'il me remit l'épaule en place, ce qui au final n'a dans le fond rendu les choses que plus compliquées pour lui et plus douloureuses encore pour moi… Mais comment… comment savez-vous que j'ai crié et appelé ?

Avec encore quelque réticence, il expliqua :

— Señorita, une patrouille de soldats de notre garnison passait à proximité au même moment. Ce sont eux qui vous ont ramenée au pueblo…

Allons bon, voici qu'il s'interrompait encore.

— Bien, dit-elle comme pour combler le silence, je les en remercierai donc en personne dès que cela me sera possible. D'ici là, auriez-vous l'amabilité de leur transmettre mes remerciements ?

Il acquiesça distraitement. Il avait autre chose en tête. Autre chose à dire, à l'évidence, et son hésitation commençait à sérieusement inquiéter Luz.

— À dire vrai, vous aurez peut-être, en tout cas je l'espère, l'occasion de le faire vous-même dès ce matin si toutefois vous pouvez vous lever. Sans quoi je demanderai à l'alcade de venir lui-même jusqu'à vous ou d'envoyer son sergent pour s'entretenir avec vous…

_L'alcade ?_ s'étonna-t-elle.

— Mais à quel sujet, à la fin ? s'énerva-t-elle enfin. Allez-vous vous décider à me dire ce que vous _n'osez pas_ me dire ?

Il se leva d'un coup. Bon Dieu qu'il était grand ! D'autant qu'elle-même n'était qu'assise, appuyée sur ses oreillers.

Il parut se décider enfin et d'une voix ferme bien que toujours douce, il lui dit :

— Señorita, je vous prie de pardonner l'hésitation que j'ai eu jusqu'ici ainsi que la peine que je vais avoir à aborder le sujet à venir, mais… à dire vrai je vous prie même à l'avance de me pardonner d'oser aborder pareil sujet avec une señorita, et j'avoue ne trop savoir comment m'y prendre pour le faire avec la délicatesse que pareille chose requerrait…

— Diable ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère, cette fois-ci vous commencez à vraiment m'inquiéter !

Mais il semblait demeurer parfaitement imperméable à son ironie et elle craignit alors que cette interruption ne fît que couper son élan.

— Les soldats… ont entendu vos cris… et aussi ce que vous disiez à Felipe… l'implorant de ne pas vous toucher… et lorsqu'ils sont arrivés vous étiez déjà étendue sans connaissance… Et Felipe vous maintenait le bras…

z~z~z~z~z~z~z

Diego s'était interrompu et la fixa intensément, attendant qu'elle comprît ce qu'il ne disait pas. Cependant ce ne sembla pas être le cas et il sut qu'il devait poursuivre :

— Et comme vous aviez vos… hum… vos vêtements relevés sur vos jambes découvertes… à cause de la morsure, bien sûr…

De nouveau il la regarda. Elle semblait toujours aussi confuse.

— Eh bien ? demanda-t-elle, visiblement dans le flou total.

_Grands Dieux !_ s'effara Diego, était-il possible qu'elle fût ingénue à ce point ? Tout d'un coup, il se sentit terrifié d'avoir peut-être à expliquer certaines choses à une jeune fille. Des choses qu'il ne lui revenait absolument pas d'expliquer. Déjà qu'avoir _cette_ conversation avec Felipe toutes ces années auparavant avait été suffisamment… gênant…

Mais à l'idée de devoir l'avoir avec une _demoiselle…_

Peut-être devrait-il appeler Victoria à la rescousse ?

_Lâche !_ s'insulta-t-il alors. Hors de question, il n'avait pas vraiment envie que par-dessus tout le reste sa dulcinée le prît pour une prude rosière rougissante.

Donc plutôt que d'aller se réfugier dans les jupes de Victoria, il prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage, et se lança :

— Eh bien… les apparences étaient sur le moment très trompeuses pour un observateur extérieur et… et laissaient penser que… que les intentions de Felipe… qu'il tentait d'abuser de–

— COMMENT ?!

Elle se redressa d'un bond dans son lit, le revers de la couverture serré dans ses mains crispées.

— Mais non ! NON ! s'exclama-t-elle. Du tout ! Señor, je vous assure que votre fils n'a fait absolument aucune tentative en ce sens !

Diego ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement à l'idée que finalement la demoiselle savait parfaitement ce qu'il y avait à savoir quant à ce à quoi il tentait de faire allusion depuis le début de son explication très gênée, et que donc il n'aurait pas à lui expliquer quoi que ce soit en la matière.

La señorita Alacen, elle, parut se méprendre sur la raison de ce soupir.

— Je vous assure, Señor, que le comportement de votre fils envers moi est resté des plus honorables, lui dit-elle précipitamment, et que mis à part l'incident avec le couteau qui n'est qu'une regrettable erreur de jugement–

— Je le sais, Señorita, l'interrompit Diego, jamais je n'ai douté de Felipe. Mais je vous remercie de le défendre contre ces accusations avec autant de… vivacité. C'est d'ailleurs justement en cela qu'il a besoin de vous.

Elle leva les sourcils en le regardant d'un air interrogateur.

— Comme je vous le disais, reprit-il, les soldats de la patrouille n'ont pas tout à fait la même foi en lui et se sont mépris sur la scène qu'ils ont découverte. Mon fils est depuis lors emprisonné en cellule et fait l'objet de ces graves accusations. Je vous en conjure, Señorita, quelques mots de votre part permettront de dissiper ce malentendu au plus tôt et nous permettrait à tous de laisser ce fâcheux incident derrière n–

Il n'avait pas encore terminé sa phrase que la señorita Alacen avait déjà jailli de son lit et s'était dirigée pieds nus vers la porte de la chambre. Chemin faisant elle découvrit qu'elle boitait de la jambe droite mais cela ne l'arrêta en rien dans son élan : elle s'appuya au mur et ouvrit la porte donnant sur le palier surplombant la salle principale de la taverne en lançant à Diego :

— Eh bien qu'attendez-vous ?

Ce faisant, elle ne semblait pas du tout avoir remarqué qu'elle ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'une fine chemise de nuit blanche, et trop courte pour elle encore en plus !


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Victoria astiquait son comptoir, profitant de ce qu'il était encore tôt et qu'il n'y avait encore que peu de consommateurs dans son établissement. Elle était bien plus reposée que la veille et d'un peu meilleure humeur – au grand soulagement des quelques clients présents – grâce à Don Diego qui avait assuré son tour de garde auprès de l'inconnue, permettant ainsi à Victoria de dormir comme un loir.

Un mouvement et un bruit de porte venant de l'étage se firent entendre dans le calme de ce début de matinée et Victoria leva les yeux vers le haut de l'escalier. Là, elle vit un spectacle peu habituel, surtout dans un établissement aussi respectable que le sien : une femme en simple chemise, ses longs cheveux lâchés et emmêlés, gagnait pieds nus et apparemment en boitant les premières marches de l'escalier, prenant appui sur la rambarde à colonnettes qui surplombait le rez-de-chaussée.

Victoria eut à peine le temps de reconnaître l'inconnue de Don Diego – comment ça, _de Don Diego_ ? se corrigea-t-elle – qu'au moment où celle-ci atteignait l'escalier sa jambe droite sembla se dérober sous elle et elle s'effondra à demi, s'appuyant alors des deux mains sur la rampe en grimaçant. En trois pas Diego accourut auprès d'elle et la retint, passant son bras autour de sa taille pour la redresser et ce faisant l'appuyant plus que légèrement contre son propre torse.

— Pour l'amour du ciel ! s'exclama-t-il, n'essayez pas de marcher toute seule ! Vous auriez dû m'attendre. Je ne veux pas que vous présumiez de vos forces !

_Réveillée !_ se dit Victoria, d'abord soulagée pour Felipe – et pour cette femme. Seulement… seulement la voir ainsi à moitié nue arpenter les corridors de sa taverne éclipsait un peu sa joie. Et en présence d'un homme, encore en plus ! Certes, ce n'était que Diego, le dernier homme sur terre susceptible de s'intéresser à… mais enfin tout de même ! Et puis son établissement avait une réputation à maintenir.

Enfin bon, elle était malgré surtout soulagée de voir que la malade avait repris connaissance et que ses jours ne semblaient plus en danger. Les bons soins prodigués par elle-même d'abord, par Don Diego ensuite, avaient porté leurs fruits… la nature et la chance ayant certainement eu également leur part dans ce rétablissement. Mais il était vrai que les connaissances de Don Diego, sans égaler bien entendu celles du docteur Hernandez, avaient certainement joué ici. Cette fille pourrait lui être reconnaissante. Il était vrai que, par inquiétude pour Felipe, il n'avait pas non plus ménagé sa peine pour la soigner, ayant passé presque toute la journée écoulée – et la nuit aussi ! – à s'occuper d'elle et la veiller.

L'inconnue, quant à elle, ne s'était toujours pas complètement redressée et s'appuyait toujours en partie sur Diego.

— N'essayez même pas de descendre cet escalier toute seule ! lui intima-il alors.

Victoria la vit pincer ses lèvres parcheminées et enfin tenter de se décoller de Diego.

— Je ne suis pas complètem–, commença-t-elle d'un air un peu agacé en mettant le pied droit sur la première marche.

Mais au moment où son poids passa de sa jambe gauche à l'autre, elle grimaça de nouveau, plissant les yeux, serrant la rampe des deux mains à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, inspirant fortement à travers ses narines pincées.

Ni une ni deux, Diego passa un bras sous ses genoux, l'autre sous ses omoplates, et la souleva avant qu'elle ne s'écroule. Puis la portant comme on porte dans ses bras un enfant pour aller le mettre au lit, il entreprit de descendre l'escalier comme si elle ne pesait rien.

Victoria redoubla alors d'efforts pour astiquer son comptoir pourtant déjà immaculé : décidément, Don Diego prenait beaucoup trop à cœur son nouveau rôle d'infirmier…

Dans les bras de Diego, les jambes quelque peu relevées et en parties exposées par la chemise trop courte de Victoria qui ne lui arrivait qu'au milieu des mollets, la demoiselle montrait sans le vouloir une bonne partie de ceux-ci aux regards. Dieu merci, seule Victoria se trouvait face aux escaliers à ce moment là. Diego quant à lui ne sembla pas relever l'incongruité de la situation.

Arrivé au bas de l'escalier, celui-ci reposa la demoiselle qui, toujours boitillant, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée à pas lents mais sans se retourner vers lui. Victoria se précipita alors vers elle :

— Señorita, vous êtes enfin réveillée ! Comment vous sentez-vous? demanda-t-elle en lui prenant les deux mains

La jeune femme, un peu hébétée, la regarda sans réagir.

— Êtes-vous certaine d'être en état de marcher ? poursuivit Victoria. Don Diego, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers son ami, vous n'auriez pas dû la laisser se lever… Señorita, mais où allez-vous ainsi ?

La jeune femme, comme assommée sous cette avalanche de questions, ne sut que répondre et se tourna vers son bon Samaritain un air interrogateur peint sur le visage.

— Señorita, permettez-moi de vous présenter la señorita Escalante. Elle est la propriétaire de cette taverne et a elle aussi veillé sur vous tandis que vous étiez inconsciente, d'où son inquiétude pour vous et sa sollicitude. Victoria, je vous présente notre invitée, la Señorita Luz Alacen.

Ladite Señorita Alacen inclina poliment la tête et les épaules en signe de salutation, et allait même esquisser un début de révérence lorsque l'effort que cela demandait à sa cuisse intensifia la douleur qu'elle y ressentait et lui rappela vivement sa blessure.

Victoria la salua de même et ajouta :

— Soyez la bienvenue à Los Ángeles, Señorita. Malgré les circonstances un peu… chaotiques… de votre arrivée ici…

— Je vous remercie de votre accueil, Señorita, lui répondit Luz, ainsi que d'avoir veillé sur moi. Je suis navrée des inconvénients que les circonstances de ma présence chez vous ont pu vous occasionner.

— Tout est bien qui finit bien, c'est l'essentiel, l'assura Victoria

— Pas encore tout à fait, intervint Diego, leur rappelant que la situation de Felipe n'était pas encore arrangée.

— Oui vous avez raison, lui répondit la señorita Alacen, allons-y.

— Où… commença Victoria, où comptez-vous donc aller comme ça?

D'un geste, elle appuya son propos en désignant la tenue de son "invitée".

— Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, lui répondit la señorita, le fils du Señor de la Vega est injustement emprisonné suite à une épouvantable méprise. Il me faut lever ce malentendu auprès des autorités au plus tôt !

Pendant ce temps, Don Diego parut enfin prendre conscience de ce que la jeune femme était en chemise car il retira aussitôt sa propre veste pour la poser galamment sur les épaules de la demoiselle, dans un souci de pudeur et de correction.

_Mmm_, remarqua Victoria en pinçant les lèvres, Don Diego était vraiment _très_ galant aujourd'hui… Mais le résultat n'était toujours qu'assez peu convenable…

— Et puis vous êtes pieds-nus! ajouta ensuite Victoria.

Diego regarda alors au sol et vit qu'il avait omis cet autre détail.

— Je m'en occupe ! lança-t-il en avalant quatre à quatre les escaliers en direction de la chambre qu'il venait de quitter.

Pendant ce temps, Victoria prit les choses en main :

— Prenez au moins le temps de vous changer, señorita, je suis certaine que Felipe ne vous en tiendra pas rigueur…

Mais la señorita Alacen ne tenait pas en place :

— Señorita, je ne laisserai pas un jeune homme innocent croupir en prison une minute de plus. Pas si je peux l'empêcher ! Je ne pourrai me regarder dans une glace si je faisais passer le souci de me pomponner avant sa libération et–

— Mais il ne s'agit pas de cela, Señorita ! s'exclama Victoria. Vous ne pouvez tout de même pas traverser la plaza en chemise ! Ce n'est pas très correct.

— Oh… fit alors simplement la señorita Alacen qui parut seulement alors remarquer qu'elle était en petite tenue.

Elles virent alors toutes deux arriver Diego tenant à la main les souliers empoussiérés de la señorita. Celle-ci haussa alors presque insensiblement les épaules et, glissant ses pieds dans ses chaussures elle dit à Victoria tout en resserrant la veste de Diego autour de son buste :

— Tant pis, pas le temps…

— Laissez-moi au moins… commença Victoria avant de s'interrompre pour dénouer le tablier qu'elle portait à la taille.

Elle le noua alors autour de celle de la señorita Alacen. Ce n'était que vaguement plus pudique. Elle attrapa ensuite un grand châle derrière son comptoir et le noua également autour de sa taille, masquant cette fois l'arrière de la chemise de nuit. À présent c'était un peu mieux.

— Parfait, merci, lança précipitamment la señorita Alacen en tournant les talons. Bon venez, allons-y ! ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Diego tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte en s'appuyant au passage sur les tables pour ne pas trop forcer sur sa jambe droite.

Diego la rejoignit et, plutôt que de simplement lui offrir son bras gauche afin qu'elle s'y appuyât, il le passa autour de sa taille tandis qu'il lui prenait le bras droit pour le passer derrière son cou et sur son épaule. Et c'est ainsi, elle appuyée tout contre lui, lui la soutenant par la taille, que Victoria les vit quitter sa taverne.

La situation de Felipe allait enfin être résolue et trouver une fin heureuse, elle aurait donc dû se sentir absolument ravie. Et elle l'était, se dit-elle, elle l'était vraiment. Elle se sentait réellement soulagée pour lui, soulagée pour Don Diego. Et pourtant, pour une raison qu'elle ne parvenait à s'expliquer, elle était également bien moins détendue et de moins bonne humeur que quelques minutes auparavant. Étrange.

Sans bien s'en rendre compte, toute à ces réflexions, elle s'était remise à briquer de plus belle son comptoir pourtant déjà rutilant, au risque de l'user !


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

Ignacio de Soto était en train de remplir d'assommantes paperasses concernant les faits reprochés à ce fichu sourd-muet – gratter du papier en trois ou quatre exemplaires, pas la partie la plus excitante de sa fonction, soupira-t-il intérieurement – lorsque justement Don Diego fit irruption dans son bureau en braillant quelque chose au sujet du garçon. Et sans frapper, encore en plus !

Pour bien lui signifier sa désapprobation de pareilles façons, de Soto ne leva pas même la tête de ses papiers.

— Don Diego, l'interrompit-il alors qu'il trempait sa plume dans l'encrier sans quitter sa page des yeux, j'ai beaucoup à faire, figurez-vous, aussi je vous invite à repasser plus tard. Nous pouvons fixer un rendez-vous si vous–

— Señor Alcade, l'interrompit alors une voix féminine qu'il ne reconnut pas, j'ai bien conscience que vous devez être un homme très occupé mais je vous conjure de m'entendre.

Surpris, Ignacio de Soto leva enfin les yeux et le spectacle qu'il découvrit ne fit qu'accentuer son étonnement premier. Là, devant lui, se tenait une femme, certes, mais dans une tenue pour le moins… hétéroclite… inhabituelle… et dont Ignacio n'était pas bien certain qu'elle fût tout à fait décente.

Imaginez donc : une veste de costume d'homme bien trop grande pour elle – indubitablement celle de Don Diego ! – dont elle n'avait même pas enfilé les manches mais qu'elle tenait serrée autour de son buste, un tablier blanc et un châle à motifs noué autour de sa taille ! Sans compter qu'en dessous de tout cela, elle ne semblait pas vraiment porter de vêtements, mais seulement… seulement une simple chemise longue ! Hum, pas si longue que cela, remarqua-t-il alors qu'il se levait pour saluer la nouvelle venue – on avait beau être alcade et très occupé, on ne se devait pas moins d'être courtois envers les dames apparemment de qualité, même vêtues à la décrochez-moi-ça ! Sa chemise ne lui arrivait pas même aux chevilles, et les yeux d'Ignacio s'arrêtèrent bien involontairement sur ces moitiés de mollets nus qui s'offraient à sa vue.

Il reprit bien vite ses esprits et sa première surprise passée, celle-ci laissa place à une seconde non moins choquante : eh bien, Don Diego ne s'embêtait pas, le petit cachottier ! De Soto n'aurait jamais cru que… mais de la Vega avait apparemment bien caché son jeu ! Et de plus, c'était de toute évidence plutôt une jeunette… qui se cramponnait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait !

_Mais non,_ songea aussitôt l'alcade, Don Diego ne débarquait sûrement pas dans son bureau, et ce sans même frapper, dans la seule hâte de venir lui présenter sa dernière – et peut-être même unique – conquête, pas même encore rhabillée. Le pauvre garçon était certes assez pitoyable bien que plutôt agaçant, mais tout de même pas pitoyable à ce point ! L'idée en était ridicule.

— Señor Alcade, reprit la jeune femme, je viens ici au plus tôt afin de lever un effroyable malentendu et de mettre fin à une terrible injustice.

— Que voulez-vous dire, Señora ? Señora… ? Señorita… ?

— Alacen, compléta-t-elle. Luz Alacen, pour vous servir, Señor Alcade.

— C'est moi qui suis votre humble serviteur, Señora. Ignacio de Soto, alcade du pueblo de Los Ángeles, se présenta-t-il dans un salut impeccable avant de s'incliner pour lui baiser la main.

Il y avait dans la façon de parler de cette jeune femme quelque chose qui fleurait bon l'Espagne, la Mère-Patrie. _Aaaah__, l'Espagne, _soupira de Soto intérieurement. Il était ravi de découvrir en elle, en ses mots comme en ses intonations, le plus pur castillan qu'il eût entendu depuis bien longtemps dans ces colonies reculées du Nouveau Monde, si l'on exceptait lui-même et la diction que Don Diego avait ramenée de ses quelques années à Madrid.

Pendant cet échange de politesses Diego tapotait le sol du pied, rongeant son frein. Voyant ceci la jeune femme, qui s'était détachée de lui, dit alors à de Soto :

— Señor Alcade, le jeune homme qui est actuellement détenu dans vos geôles…

Elle fit une courte pause, qui fut suffisante à de Soto pour comprendre précisément _qui_ était cette femme.

— Il ne… reprit-elle, il est… je vous certifie qu'il n'a jamais eu l'intention de me faire le moindre mal. Il ne m'a nullement agressée, Señor Alcade, tout ceci est juste une effroyable méprise, je vous l'assure.

Ignacio regarda alors de la Vega d'un air très suspicieux. Puis lentement il reporta son regard sur la dame ou demoiselle – elle n'avait rien précisé sur ce point, se souvint-il – et lui dit :

— Je suis infiniment soulagé de voir, _Señora_, que vous vous portez grandement mieux et êtes enfin hors de danger. Cependant j'aimerais être certain que votre état vous permet–

— Rassurez-vous Señor Alcade je me sens parfaitement bien, mentit-elle alors, et mes souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé juste avant mon… euh... ma… perte de connaissance me sont revenus intacts et inaltérés. Ce jeune homme…

Elle se tourna alors vers de la Vega :

— _Felipe_, c'est bien cela ?

Don Diego opina du bonnet.

— Eh bien, reprit-elle alors, le fils du señor de la Vega n'a eu aucun geste déplacé envers moi ni n'a tenté de m'attaquer. Il a simplement voulu me venir en aide, et ensuite tout s'est enchainé horriblement et l'instant d'après vos soldats sont arrivés et ont mal interprété la situation. Non que je leur en tienne rigueur, c'est au contraire tout à leur honneur de soldats et d'honnêtes hommes d'avoir tenu à me venir en secours dans la situation à laquelle ils croyaient faire face.

Ignacio avait écouté la jeune femme sans l'interrompre, retenant de justesse une moue dédaigneuse lorsqu'elle avait parlé du "fils" de de la Vega. Apparemment Don Diego n'avait pas été totalement franc avec elle au sujet du garçon et notamment lui avait caché qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple domestique dont il s'était entiché.

D'ailleurs l'alcade reposa sur Diego un regard plus suspicieux que jamais. Et certaines pièces d'un sordide puzzle commençaient à s'emboiter dans l'esprit d'Ignacio de Soto.

La tenue de la dame… la façon dont Diego la tenait collée à lui encore une minute plus tôt… sa veste sur le dos de cette femme… la hâte de de la Vega à ce qu'elle parlât à l'alcade… Sepulveda qui avait dû rentrer à la caserne la nuit précédente et qui donc les avait laissés en tête à tête…

_Eh bien !_ songea de Soto, Don Diego semblait bien avoir fait une entorse à son apparent vœu de célibat et avait sans doute payé de sa personne pour s'assurer d'un témoignage favorable au sourd-muet de la part de la victime, se disant que s'il séduisait et satisfaisait la dame elle serait prête à dire tout ce qu'il voudrait… à moins que, profitant de ce que son esprit émergeant à peine du coma était encore facilement influençable, il se soit dit qu'elle serait prête à croire et à répéter la version des faits qu'un amant prévenant lui soufflerait sur l'oreiller.

Non que de Soto eût jamais jusqu'ici imaginé que de la Vega fût à même de pleinement satisfaire les dames, surtout vu son manque de… eh bien d'_énergie_, déjà, mais aussi de… de _palmarès_ connu en la matière – du moins à ce que les Los Ángelinos en avaient pu constater – mais après tout le pauvre garçon devait bien avoir au moins un ou deux talents cachés dans la vie et ne pouvait tout de même être lamentable en tout… Et puis oui, pour son sourd-muet, Don Diego était sûrement prêt à faire un petit effort et payer de sa personne.

Non que cela avait dû lui être très pénible, d'ailleurs… Certes la dame n'était sans doute pas la plus belle femme de Californie, mais enfin elle n'était tout de même pas franchement repoussante non plus ; et à ce que son habillement plutôt… eh bien… _léger_… laissait deviner, elle ne paraissait pas trop mal faite non plus, au contraire !

_Oh Seigneur !_ se reprit Ignacio. Il venait de se surprendre à déshabiller du regard un témoin qu'il devait interroger. Foutu de la Vega, tout ceci était de sa faute ! Tout en se concentrant sur le visage – et uniquement le visage – de la señora ou señorita, il lui dit :

— Je vous écoute, dîtes-moi donc ce qui, d'après vous, s'est alors passé.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

Et elle raconta. La chute, ses cris, son épaule, la douleur, le scorpion, le couteau, bref, pour la seconde fois en pas même un quart d'heure elle fit le même récit.

De Soto l'écouta sans l'interrompre, la regardant gravement, jetant occasionnellement un coup d'œil en direction de Diego.

À la réflexion, remarqua-t-il, son castillan semblait parfois mêlé d'un quelque chose de plus… d'un peu… eh bien pas tout à fait étranger, mais de moins madrilène qu'il ne l'avait tout d'abord pensé. Certains mots… certaines prononciations… cela lui rappelait confusément quelque chose d'autre. Mais en tous les cas c'était toujours lié à ses années en Espagne, il aurait pu le jurer.

— En résumé, conclut-elle son récit, tout ce qui puisse être reproché à ce jeune homme est un manque de discernement et de la plus élémentaire prudence. Il a agit de façon trop impulsive et s'est montré trop sûr de lui, de ses capacités et de ce qu'on lui avait appris, ajouta-t-elle alors en jetant un regard en biais à Diego qui n'échappa pas à ce dernier.

Qui n'échappa pas non plus à de Soto, d'ailleurs, qui prit alors la parole :

— Señora Alacen, croyez bien que je ne demande qu'à vous croire, cependant je m'interroge sur… mettons sur la netteté de vos souvenirs. Vous avez après tout perdu connaissance et déliré dans votre sommeil, aussi j'ai peur que les indications que n'aura pas manqué de vous donner Don Diego – uniquement pour vous rassurer sur votre situation et votre état, je veux le croire – ne se soient… superposées à vos réels souvenirs de–

— Je ne suis guère influençable, Señor, le coupa-t-elle assez froidement.

— Ignacio… gronda Don Diego entre ses dents.

De Soto changea alors de tactique, essayant une approche plus frontale, bien qu'il lui déplût de s'en prendre à la première personne qui depuis bien longtemps lui apportait un petit air de cette Espagne qui lui manquait tant :

— Admettons, Señora… Mais alors… alors je ne peux manquer de remarquer que le… euh… _père_ du suspect est demeuré seul avec vous pendant un certain temps… et ce sans aucun témoin de ce qui a pu se dire alors…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, laissant les points de suspension flotter très lourdement dans l'air, chargés de sous-entendus.

Il vit le visage de la señora Alacen se métamorphoser, de soucieux il passa à outré. La bouche bée, le souffle coupé et les yeux exorbités, elle recula d'un pas puis, les narines dilatées, le regard dur et la mâchoire crispée elle s'indigna :

— Vous m'accusez de faux-témoignage ?

— Ignacio, intervint de la Vega, vous ne reculez devant vraiment rien pour–

Mais de Soto de ne l'écoutait pas. Il devait bien admettre qu'il n'était pas bien fier de lui. L'affaire que la veille encore il pensait tenir solidement se dégonflait indice après indice, témoignage après témoignage. Il tenta alors sa dernière carte :

— Pourtant si l'on prend également en compte les importants moyens financiers dont disposent les de la Vega…

Tandis que Don Diego serrait les poings sous le coup de la rage provoquée par cette indigne dernière accusation, la jeune femme explosa :

— Je ne suis pas à vendre, Monsieur, et ma parole ne l'est pas plus !

Sous le coup de l'effort et de l'émotion, elle vacilla légèrement et s'appuya au mur d'une main. De Soto et Don Diego furent auprès d'elle immédiatement, mais avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de lui proposer leur assistance elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, raide et fière.

— Ça va, les assura-t-elle, ça va, je peux très bien…

Elle ne précisa pas ce qu'elle pouvait, mais l'idée générale était assez claire : _je tiens très bien le coup toute seule, je n'ai plus besoin de vous, c'est gentil merci_.

En tout cas, ce petit intermède changea l'idée première que de Soto s'était faite quant aux… _activités nocturnes_… qu'il avait soupçonné Don Diego d'avoir partagé avec elle : elle n'était de toute évidence pas en état pour ce genre de chose. Et puis… et puis plus il l'écoutait, plus il croyait cette femme. Bien malgré lui.

De Soto réfléchit. Une erreur judiciaire dont les de la Vega seraient victimes – même par domestique interposé – n'aurait rien de bon pour son avancement. _S'il s'agissait bien d'une erreur judiciaire,_ lui souffla une petite voix insidieuse à l'intérieur de son crâne. Il soupira :

— Seriez-vous prête à signer une déposition écrite qui reprendrait précisément et point par point le récit que vous venez de me faire ?

— Je suis même prête à la rédiger moi-même et sur le champ, si cela peut faire sortir ce pauvre jeune homme de prison au plus tôt. Il est innocent de ce dont on l'accuse, je le jure !

Disant cela, elle avança sa main vers la plume qui trempait dans l'encrier. Dans le même temps, un gargouillis très sonore se fit entendre, et elle suspendit son geste en rougissant.

— _Madre de Dios _! s'exclama Don Diego, mais où avais-je la tête ? Vous devez mourir de faim après tout ce temps !

Elle baissa un peu la tête en admettant de mauvaise grâce :

— Il est vrai que j'aurais bien envie d'un peu de soupe avec quelques tranches de jambon. Ou bien du poulet, ajouta-t-elle en reprenant des couleurs rien qu'à cette idée. Quoique je ne dirais pas non à une belle entrecôte grillée et bien saignante, à la place… dit-elle ensuite en salivant d'avance.

— Ah, je doute fort que la Señorita Escalante ait rien de ceci au menu du jour, je regrette, lui dit Ignacio.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna l'étrangère. Comment cela se fait-il… ? C'est pourtant bien une auberge !

— Certes, Señora, répondit de Soto, seulement nous sommes vendredi…

— Pas du tout ! répliqua la jeune femme. Nous sommes mercredi !

_Quoi ?_ se demanda Ignacio. _Se pourrait-il que de la Vega ait omis de…_

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir de formuler sa pensée que justement Don Diego intervint auprès de sa nouvelle protégée :

— Non, Señorita, l'alcade a raison : nous sommes bien vendredi.

— Mais non ! insista-t-elle. Non, nous sommes mercredi.

De Soto prit sur lui de lui explique ce que de la Vega avait de toute évidence omis de lui dire :

— Señora, vous êtes restée inconsciente presque deux jours entiers…

— DEUX JOURS ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'appuyant de nouveau au mur. Non, ce n'est pas possible, il me semble que je m'en serais rendue compte si…

— Señorita, lui dit alors Don Diego, je vous assure que nous sommes bien vendredi et que vous êtes restée sans connaissance durant deux jours, avec des accès de délire et une forte fièvre. Nous étions très inquiets pour vous.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, incrédule.

— Non, dit-elle alors comme pour elle-même. Non, vous vous trompez. Ou bien alors pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas vous essayez de me jouer un tour de fort mauvais goût, de me faire croire que…

— Ce ne serait certes pas une première pour le Señor de la Vega, il est coutumier du fait, dit alors de Soto qui se souvenait parfaitement du mauvais tour que Don Diego lui avait joué quelques années auparavant en lui faisant croire qu'il avait été malade plusieurs jours alors qu'il n'avait en réalité dormi que quelques heures.

De Soto lança un regard appuyé en direction de Don Diego qui haussa les épaules. Pendant ce temps la jeune femme, qui ne comprenait certainement rien à cet échange de sous-entendus, semblait lentement accepter la réalité de ce qu'ils lui affirmaient tous deux.

Soudain elle s'agita :

— Mais alors… dit-elle d'un air effaré, alors… Oh mon Dieu ! Vous voulez dire que ce jeune homme est en cellule depuis deux jours entiers ! Oh _Dios_ ! Mais c'est affreux !

Elle s'agita de plus belle, tandis que de Soto et Don Diego tentaient de la calmer. Dans le même temps, Ignacio remarqua que ce petit quelque chose dans son langage qu'il avait cru percevoir s'accentuait lorsqu'elle s'agitait.

— Deux jours ! répéta-t-elle. Oh, le pauvre garçon! Señor Alcade, il faut le sortir de là au plus tôt, il faut…

Elle s'interrompit. Ignacio la vit porter une main à son front, vaciller puis s'effondrer un peu sur elle-même. De Soto et Don Diego se précipitèrent tous deux pour la retenir à temps et l'assoir sur une chaise._ Catalan !_ se dit soudain Ignacio. Son castillan était teinté d'un très léger soupçon de catalan…

— Señora… l'appela Ignacio, Señora ! Vous sentez-vous bien ?

— Elle a raison, Ignacio, dit Don Diego, vous ne pouvez pas laisser Felipe–

— Chaque chose en son temps, de la Vega ! siffla de Soto. Vous voyez bien qu'elle rechute !

— Ne croyez pas que je vais oublier de vous rappeler–

— C'est bon, c'est bon, Diego ! Nous allons le libérer, votre sourd-muet ! Seulement puisqu'on ne condamne plus les gens aussi vite qu'avant, figurez-vous qu'on ne peut plus non plus les libérer d'un claquement de doigts ! Il va y avoir encore des documents à rédiger et des formulaires à remplir pour cela !

De Soto, malgré sa relative défaite, buvait du petit lait : il était tout de même très plaisant de retourner les arguments de Diego contre lui-même et de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce !

— En attendant il importe de prendre soin de votre… de votre nouvelle _amie_, Diego. Ramenez-la chez la Señorita Escalante.

De mauvaise grâce, Don Diego acquiesça et aida la señorita à se relever. Celle-ci ne tenant plus suffisamment vaillamment sur ses jambes, il la souleva de nouveau dans ses bras. Au moment où il quittait le bureau de l'alcade, de Soto l'interpela :

— Diego ! Vous… Vous me ferez savoir comment la Señora Alacen se porte, voulez-vous ?


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

_Madre de Dios,_ voilà qu'il remettait ça !

Victoria ne put retenir cette pensée un tantinet agacée lorsqu'elle vit Don Diego entrer dans sa taverne portant dans ses bras la señorita Alacen.

Encore.

_Ma parole, cela devenait une manie chez lui !_ En tous cas il semblait y prendre goût.

Aussitôt Victoria se morigéna de cette pensée décidément peu charitable : si Don Diego portait cette jeune femme, quelque chose avait dû se passer…

_Mon Dieu,_ songea Victoria qui s'en voulait de son mouvement d'humeur initial, _était-elle à nouveau inconsciente ? Ou… ou pire ?_

Inquiète, elle se rua auprès d'elle.

— Don Diego, demanda-t-elle, que se passe-t-il ? Est-elle... ? Qu'est-ce qui… ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Comment va-t-elle ?

Noyé sous ce flot de questions, Diego ne répondit pas de suite. Puis remarquant l'angoisse grandissante de Victoria, surtout face à son mutisme, ce fut la señorita Alacen elle-même qui la rassura, bien que d'une voix faible :

— Je vais bien, Señorita, tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Señor, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Diego, vous pouvez me reposer maintenant, je vous l'assure.

— Vous avez eu un étourdissement, vous sortez à peine de deux jours de fièvre et de coma, et par-dessus le marché vous avez le ventre complètement vide.

— Je vais mieux, vous pouvez me reposer par terre.

— Il vous faut du repos à présent, objecta-t-il.

— Et je retourne de ce pas me coucher, promis, lui répondit-elle. En tout cas dès que vous m'aurez reposée. S'il vous plait, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix radoucie.

— Oui Don Diego, intervint Victoria un peu vivement, vous pouvez reposer la señorita par terre à présent !

— Je ne la reposerai nulle part ailleurs que dans son lit ! affirma-t-il catégoriquement.

— Oh ! Très bien, faites vite alors, lui dit Luz elle-même, on nous regarde !

Elle semblait enfin prendre pleinement la mesure des choses, des apparences, de sa tenue, du fait qu'elle était dans les bras d'un homme – inconnu de surcroit – et du regard que les personnes extérieures pouvaient avoir sur cette situation.

Victoria, elle, l'avait prise depuis bien longtemps :

— Elle a raison, Don Diego, ma taverne est une maison très correcte avec une bonne réputation que j'entends lui conserver ! Je préfèrerais donc que vous remontiez déposer la señorita dans son lit au plus tôt et que vous redescendiez immédiatement, ou bien je monte vous chercher moi-même !

Voyant que Diego commençait enfin à lentement réaliser ce qu'elle sous-entendait, elle confirma :

— Ou alors vous risquez de faire jaser…

Sans un mot, Diego acquiesça d'un lent mouvement de la tête et entreprit de monter l'escalier, la señorita Alacen toujours blottie dans ses bras. Arrivé à mi-hauteur, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers Victoria pour lui lancer :

— Victoria ! Pourriez-vous avoir l'amabilité de monter un bol de bouillon de légumes et une assiette du plat du jour à la señorita ?

— Le ragout de poisson n'est pas encore prêt, Don Diego, mais dès que possible, je m'en charge !

La tête de Luz émergea alors de l'épaule de Diego et d'une voix un peu faible elle lui dit:

— Je vous en remercie, Señorita. Et croyez bien que je suis désolée des complications et ennuis que cela vous créée.

— Je vous en prie, Señorita ! lui répondit Victoria. Le dérangement n'est pas bien grand, je vous assure. Ne songez qu'à vous reposer et reprendre des forces, et ne vous souciez de rien d'autre.

Diego avait à peine repris son ascension que Victoria se souvint soudain d'une chose.

— Attendez ! lui cria-t-elle.

Elle attrapa quelque chose sous son comptoir et s'avança vers eux. Diego vit alors que le quelque chose en question était un petit bouquet de fleurs sauvages, qu'elle tendit à la señorita Alacen.

— Tenez, lui dit-elle, C'est pour vous. Vous avez raté de peu le caporal Sepulveda qui est passé il y a quelques minutes s'enquérir de votre état et vous apporter ceci, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

— Qui cela ? demanda alors Luz.

— C'est un des soldats de la patrouille qui vous a ramenée au pueblo, lui précisa Diego, un peu agacé de ce contretemps. C'est lui qui vous a amené chez le médecin.

— Et il est aussi passé plusieurs fois veiller sur vous lorsque vous étiez inconsciente, insista Victoria.

— Je crois surtout qu'il me surveillait sur ordre de l'alcade, ajouta Diego d'un ton un peu irrité, afin que je ne… souffle pas son texte à la señorita lorsqu'elle se réveillerait enfin.

— Oh vous êtes injuste Don Diego ! lui dit Victoria.

— Oui, renchérit Luz, la méfiance initiale du señor alcade était somme toute légitime, bien qu'assez désobligeante sur le moment, et il a fini par reconnaître la véracité de mon témoignage !

— Non, dit Victoria, je voulais parler du caporal : il paraissait sincèrement s'inquiéter pour vous… c'était même assez touchant, à la vérité.

— Charmant, dit Diego d'un air de ne pas trouver cela charmant du tout. Nous pourrions peut-être remettre les discussions à plus tard ? proposa-t-il d'in ton assez bourru. La señorita _doit_ se reposer, pour l'instant.

— Très bien, répondit Victoria un peu vexée de voir son bel enthousiasme ainsi douché par Diego.

Luz prit alors le bouquet en lui demandant :

— Señorita, une fois que je me serai reposée, j'aimerais me laver. Vous serait-il possible de me faire monter le nécessaire ?

— Bien sûr Señorita, et je monterai vous aider. Avec votre épaule et votre jambe dans l'état où elles sont, vous aurez des difficultés à la faire seule, ainsi qu'à vous habiller.

_— Muchas gracias_, Señorita, vous êtes bien aimable. D'ailleurs j'ai bien de la chance : depuis que je suis arrivée dans ce pueblo, je n'y ai rencontré que des personnes aimables, serviables et compatissantes, qui ne cherchent qu'à m'aider : vous-même Señorita, ce caporal Sepulveda, le Señor de la Vega, et même son fils, qui n'avait que de d'honnêtes intentions…

— Cependant, vous oubliez l'alcade, lui dit Diego. Il fait exception.

— Ne soyez pas injuste, lui répondit-elle. J'ignore quelle querelle vous avez avec lui mais force m'est de reconnaitre que, passé la méfiance première à laquelle il est tenu de par sa fonction, il s'est montré un homme tout à fait courtois et attentionné.

— Croyez-moi Señorita, lui répliqua Diego, vous ne connaissez pas Ignacio de Soto…

— Don Diego a raison, Señorita, ajouta Victoria. L'alcade n'est pas un homme plaisant, loin de là. Attendez de le connaitre et jugez-le sur ses actes, vous verrez… si toutefois vous restez parmi nous assez longtemps pour cela bien sûr, mais vous voudrez certainement reprendre votre route dès que vous serez suffisamment rétablie pour cela.

— J'ai quelque affaire à voir ici à Los Angeles avant de m'en retourner, précisa Luz.

Étrangement, Luz crut soudain remarquer que pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, la Señorita Escalante semblait somme toute assez pressée de la voir repartir.

— Je suis navrée des ennuis que mon état vous occasionne, Señorita, ajouta-t-elle un peu chagrinée de l'attitude soudain plus froide de son hôtesse jusqu'ici si charmante, mais je vais devoir abuser de votre hospitalité un jour encore. Je vous règlerai chaque centavo de ce que je vous dois, bien enten–

— De toute façon, la coupa Diego, vous n'êtes pour l'instant pas en état de chevaucher et ne le serez pas avant au moins plusieurs jours. Votre cheval non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais assez parlé pour l'instant : je vous monte dans votre chambre. Au lit !

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il finit de monter l'escalier, Victoria sur ses talons, le suivant de très près, les lèvres pincées.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Don Alejandro, attablé sous le porche de la taverne, attendait avec impatience et un brin d'inquiétude son fils qui était allé au bureau de l'alcade de se renseigner sur la prochaine remise en liberté de Felipe.

Il venait de terminer son pichet de vin et d'en commander un second lorsque Victoria posa devant lui un carafon de ce qui ne ressemblait absolument pas à du vin.

— Vous faites erreur ma chère, ce n'est pas ma commande…

— Je sais Don Alejandro, lui répondit-elle, ce n'est pas votre commande, et non, je ne me suis pas trompée.

Il leva lentement la tête vers elle, un sourcil levé en guise d'interrogation silencieuse.

— Don Alejandro, lui dit-elle alors, vous ne voudriez pas que Felipe vous trouve pris de boisson, si jamais il était libéré dès ce soir…

— Euh ! Parce que vous croyez que de Soto va écouter Diego ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai laissé me convaincre ne pas y aller moi-même…

— Peut-être pour vous éviter de prendre la place de Felipe en cellule? répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac. Surtout après plusieurs pichets de mon excellent Rioja…

— C'est vrai qu'il est bon, concéda Don Alejandro.

— Il est bon mais il cogne vite si on n'y prend pas garde. Méfiez-vous, il est un peu traitre…

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais encore parfaitement ce que je fais.

— Et c'est bien pour que vous continuiez à le savoir que je vous amène ce pichet d'orgeat à la place : c'est tout aussi rafraichissant, et ça monte moins à la tête…

Don Alejandro fit une petite moue dédaigneuse.

— Peuh ! lâcha-t-il, il y a bien longtemps que je ne suis plus un gamin, Victoria.

— Je le sais bien, il ne s'agit pas de cela…

Don Alejandro ne répondit rien et jeta un regard en direction de l'autre côté de la _plaza_. Victoria comprit bien où étaient ses pensées. Lorsqu'il se leva d'un coup avec l'évidente intention de rejoindre son fils et appuyer ses propos à sa manière – à la manière d'un vrai de la Vega, selon lui, qui impliquait certainement de porter la main à la garde de son épée – Victoria le retint par le bras.

— Don Alejandro, lui dit-elle, pour une fois je pense que Don Diego a raison. Vous énerver contre l'alcade et vous faire mettre en cellule ne plaidera sûrement pas la cause de Felipe dans le bon sens. Je ne sais pas si l'alcade va écouter Don Diego et relâcher Felipe dès ce soir, mais il semble qu'il ait été convaincu par le témoignage de la señorita Alacen. En tout cas d'après ce qu'ils m'en ont dit tous les deux. Alors je comprends tout à fait votre frustration de ne pouvoir que rester ici à attendre, mais bien que ça me fasse bizarre de le dire, pour une fois suivons l'avis de Don Diego et faisons lui confiance. Et puis plus rien de trop grave ne peut arriver à Felipe pour le moment…

Son petit discours parut calmer pour un temps le bouillant caractère de Don Alejandro, qui se rassit lentement bien que visiblement à contrecœur.

— Et goûtez mon sirop d'orgeat ! Ça ne vaut peut-être pas un bon petit Malaga ou un Jerez, mais vous m'en direz quand même des nouvelles…

z~z~z~z~z~z~z

Dix minutes plus tard Victoria était en train de servir des clients à l'intérieur de sa taverne lorsqu'elle entendit les voix de Don Diego et Don Alejandro au dehors. Des voix _enjouées_.

Elle s'apprêtait à les rejoindre sous le porche lorsqu'elle les vit entrer. Non pas à deux, mais à trois : Felipe était avec eux !

— Et finalement les courriers n'étaient pas encore partis pour Monterey, disait Don Diego à son père, il n'a donc pas eu à attendre quoi que ce soit pour libérer Felipe.

Son bras entourait l'épaule du jeune homme qui souriait à Don Alejandro, à Don Diego, aux anges et au monde entier. Après deux jours et demi en cellule il était un peu débraillé et hirsute, mais le sourire qui s'affichait jusque dans ses yeux faisait plaisir à voir.

Il fit une série de signes dont elle ne comprit qu'un seul : celui qu'il utilisait pour désigner de Soto.

— Oui, lui répondit Diego, je le pense aussi : il aurait sûrement pu te libérer dès ce matin même mais il t'a gardé exprès. Oh, je suis certain que ce n'est pas contre toi : c'est moi qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup… Pourtant je ne lui ai jamais rien fait, ou si peu…

Après ces derniers mots, Victoria le vit adresser un clin d'œil à Felipe dont elle ne saisit pas la signification. Mais Felipe sourit de plus belle: lui avait dû comprendre… Sans doute une de ces blagues complices père-fils que personne d'autre ne pouvait saisir…

— Et moi je crois que l'alcade vous en veut toujours pour l'affaire José Riva, dit-elle à Diego en s'approchant des trois hommes. Vous savez, la poussière dans son bureau, la fausse barbe de trois jours, le somnifère dans son assiette…

— Oh, ça… répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais vous avez sans doute raison, il y a encore fait allusion pas plus tard que ce matin quand je suis allé le trouver avec la Señorita Alacen.

Victoria se tourna alors vers Felipe, prenant garde à être bien en face de lui, son visage clairement dans son champ de vision.

— Je suis soulagée de te savoir sorti d'affaire. C'est une vraie joie de te voir libre.

Elle n'osa pas ajouter qu'elle n'avait jamais douté de son innocence, car elle était à peu près certaine que ç'aurait été un mensonge… Et il ne l'aurait peut-être pas crue, d'ailleurs, si elle en croyait le regard un peu trouble qu'il lui avait lancé lorsqu'elle était allée le visiter dans sa cellule.

Oui, cette amitié là aussi aurait besoin d'un peu de raccommodage.

Faisant un premier pas et cédant à son impulsion et à sa joie de retrouver le jeune homme, elle le serra dans ses bras et leva la tête pour déposer un baiser affectueux sur sa joue, malgré la barbe de deux jours qui avait poussé après tout ce temps sans voir une lame de rasoir.

Il se raidit un peu mais ne recula pas et se laissa faire, au grand soulagement de Victoria.

— Quel enthousiasme ! dit Diego à Victoria avec un sourire en coin. Je ne me souviens pas que vous m'ayez fêté de la sorte après que Ramone m'ait fait passer une nuit en prison pour mes articles dans le _Guardian_ !

Elle le regarda, interdite.

Euh… oui, c'était sans doute vrai, elle ne l'avait sûrement pas embrassé à l'époque… Mais enfin, ce n'était pas pareil ! Tiens d'ailleurs, comment est-ce que cela pouvait bien être, d'embrasser la joue de Diego de la Vega ? Mais elle chassa bien vite cette pensée inconvenante. Embrasser Felipe, ce n'était pas pareil. Cela lui était venu presque naturellement, comme ça, une impulsion. Par simple amitié. Non qu'elle n'était pas amie avec Diego lui aussi, loin de là ! Mais seulement… Là il s'agissait de Felipe, ce n'était pas pareil que Diego, un point c'est tout ! Ce ne pouvait pas être la même chose, voilà tout !

Tiens mais pourquoi, au fond ? Elle ne pouvait plus se dire que c'était parce que Felipe était un enfant, à dix-neuf ans révolus on ne pouvait décemment plus le considérer comme tel… Alors pourquoi ?

Et soudain une autre pensée à laquelle elle n'avait pas encore songé vint recouvrir la précédente : mon Dieu, se demanda-t-elle avec effarement, avait-elle justement manqué de décence en se jetant ainsi et en public au cou de Felipe ? Était-ce pour jeter sur cela le voile de l'humour et de la plaisanterie que Don Diego avait ainsi gentiment plaisanté sur son bel enthousiasme ? Pour lui sauver la mise et lui conserver sa bonne réputation de jeune femme honnête ? Ou bien pour discrètement lui rappeler que Felipe n'était plus vraiment à considérer comme un enfant ?

Il n'empêche… bien malgré elle, Victoria était maintenant curieuse de savoir ce que cela faisait d'embrasser la joue de Diego de la Vega.

— Diego, dit Don Alejandro à son fils d'un ton faussement réprobateur, ne taquine donc pas Victoria !

Il entraina alors son fils et son futur petit-fils vers une table où les trois hommes prirent place.

— Allons, reprit-il, toute cette affreuse histoire est derrière nous. Il faut fêter ça ! Victoria, ma chère, amenez-nous donc un pichet de votre si excellent vin de Rioja.

Il accompagna sa commande d'un clin d'œil et d'un sourire entendu. Victoria fit de son mieux pour dissimuler son amusement derrière un froncement de sourcil faussement désapprobateur. Don Alejandro ricana, et Victoria lui sourit.

Et puis dans le fond, un pichet à trois pour célébrer un évènement réjouissant, ce n'était pas du tout pareil que ce même pichet pour noyer seul ses angoisses…

Les deux autres parurent remarquer cette conversation silencieuse – bien sûr qu'ils l'avaient remarquée, se dit-elle, ils étaient experts à se parler sans mots ! – mais sans saisir ce qu'il pouvait y avoir là d'amusant.

Après tout, se dit Victoria, puisque Diego et Felipe semblaient avoir leurs petits secrets, Don Alejandro et elle-même pouvaient en faire autant !


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

Victoria souriait en jetant un coup d'œil vers la table qu'occupaient les de la Vega. Ils fêtaient calmement leurs retrouvailles, l'un ou l'autre des clients de la taverne venant ponctuellement leur témoigner sa joie de savoir Felipe libéré ou même les assurer que bien sûr, ô grand jamais, pas une seule seconde il n'avait cru à sa culpabilité – facile à dire, maintenant que tout cela était fini ! se dit Victoria – et à eux trois ils étaient petit à petit venus à bout du pichet de Rioja.

C'était bientôt l'heure du repas et la taverne était aux trois quarts pleine. Après leur journée de travail et avant de souper, qu'ils aient prévu ou non de le faire à la taverne, de nombreux clients étaient venus se rafraichir et se jeter un petit godet derrière la glotte.

Victoria valsait d'une table à l'autre, un plateau dans une main et une bouteille dans l'autre, lorsqu'elle vit une femme descendre l'escalier intérieur de sa taverne. Si elle ne l'avait elle-même aidée à se coiffer et s'habiller une heure plus tôt, elle aurait presque eût du mal à reconnaître la señorita Alacen.

La malade aux cheveux épars et collés par la transpiration, couverte de poussière, aux traits tirés et attifée comme un épouvantail avait laissé la place à une jeune femme proprette à la coiffure disciplinée, au port de tête droit, habillée d'une tenue propre et tout à fait digne.

Seuls signes de ce qui lui était arrivé récemment : elle boitait fortement et tenait son bras gauche immobile le long de son corps, presque raide, pour éviter de faire bouger l'articulation de son épaule.

Sa main droite tenait fermement la rampe d'escalier, et l'on voyait très clairement qu'elle s'y appuyait fortement lorsque le poids de son corps passait sur sa jambe droite.

Un détail que Victoria nota encore : elle avait mis dans ses cheveux sûrement encore mouillés quelques fleurs venant du bouquet du caporal Sepulveda, plantées dans son chignon. Sans qu'elle se l'avouât, cette constatation la fit sourire.

Une constatation qui l'avait fait un peu moins sourire, en revanche, fut de remarquer tandis qu'elle l'aidait à se laver et à s'habiller que la Señorita Alacen était sans doute plus jeune qu'elle-même ne l'était. Sa peau, la fermeté de ses formes, les traits de son visage – même malgré la fatigue, les cernes et les ridules dues à son état – et jusqu'à ses cheveux vierges de tout fil blanc, tout semblait renvoyer à Victoria l'éclat d'une jeunesse qui était encore la sienne à peine quelques années auparavant mais qui commençait déjà chez elle à s'estomper.

En voyant la Señorita maintenant impeccablement apprêtée descendre l'escalier de sa taverne, ces probables quelques années de moins lui apparaissaient vraiment évidentes. Et si elles l'étaient à ses yeux, alors elles le seraient également à ceux des autres…

Victoria chassa bien vite cette pensée, et comme pour mieux l'effacer elle l'accompagna d'un coup d'éponge sur son comptoir. L'approche de la trentaine la rendait peut-être un peu amère, voilà tout. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas la faute de la Señorita Alacen si Victoria s'était encore trouvé des cheveux blancs ce matin devant son miroir, si son buste n'était plus aussi bien mis en valeur par ses corsages ou si Zorro la faisait lanterner année après année avant de tenir sa promesse d'une vie à deux… puis peut-être à plus que deux.

Non, rien de tout cela n'était de la faute de la señorita se raisonna Victoria, pas même le fait que Diego de la Vega venait de se lever de table pour venir à sa rencontre au pied de l'escalier.

Victoria essora son éponge, la serrant, la tordant avec force et ce jusque bien longtemps après que la dernière goutte d'eau en eût été chassée.

Les images de l'après-midi même, lorsqu'elle avait aidé la jeune femme à sa toilette, lui revinrent en mémoire et elle se souvint soudain de la reproduction d'un tableau vieux de deux siècles qu'elle avait vu dans un livre chez les de la Vega. Un tableau qui devait s'intituler quelque chose comme _La toilette de Vénus_, _Vénus au bain_ ou autre, elle ne se rappelait plus bien du titre exact… En revanche elle se souvenait parfaitement avoir surtout été très choquée de voir ainsi étalées des pages et des pages de femmes nues ou à demi nues. D'hommes, aussi, à y bien penser… Oui, elle avait été assez choquée de voir que Don Diego possédait des livres contenant des représentations de femmes nues. Mais c'était de l'art, à ce qu'il paraissait ; en tout cas d'après ce qu'il lui en avait dit. Eh bien, c'était peut-être de l'art pour certains, néanmoins elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir avant tout des femmes nues.

Assurément pas le genre de tableau qu'elle afficherait aux murs de sa taverne, sous peine que l'on se méprît totalement sur la nature de l'établissement qu'elle dirigeait !

Toujours était-il que la Señorita Alacen, plutôt bien en chair, gironde, plantureuse, aux hanches larges, à la cuisse ronde, au fessier charnu, lui avait rappelé cette Vénus aux arrondis et aux courbes bien rebondis. À ceci près que toutes les femmes représentées par ces peintres étaient blondes et avaient parfois la peau d'un blanc si pâle qu'on eût pu les croire mortes si leur carnation ne tirait ici et là sur le rose le plus enfantin qui se pût être.

Victoria ne put que se féliciter de ce que les chemises de nuit fussent des vêtement faits pour être portés aussi larges, sans quoi elle aurait peut-être rencontré quelque difficulté à faire enfiler à la señorita celle qu'elle lui avait prêtée… Et dire que Don Diego l'avait soulevée dans ses bras – plusieurs fois ! – comme si elle ne pesait guère plus qu'une plume ! Victoria se dit qu'elle avait dû sous-estimer sa force… Mais après tout, s'il n'était sûrement pas le plus costaud des hommes, il était un homme tout de même ! Avec le temps, petit à petit et à force de le voir ne faire que lire, écrire et discuter, elle l'avait peut-être oublié…

Et les hommes avaient plus de force physique que les femmes, une réalité qu'elle devait bien reconnaître bien qu'elle lui déplût.

Une autre réalité contre laquelle elle ne pouvait rien : les hommes préféraient généralement les femmes aux formes généreuses, arrondies… moelleuses… féminines, en somme. Ils préféraient souvent qu'il y ait "matière à caresser"… à toucher… à palper… à étreindre.

Peut-être… peut-être si elle-même avait été un peu plus… substantielle, peut-être alors serait-elle parvenue à convaincre Zorro de partager un peu plus de… de _contact_ avec elle que quelques baisers furtifs, peut-être se serait-il laissé convaincre de rester plus longtemps que quelques minutes en coup de vent dans sa cuisine ou dans sa chambre… peut-être même se serait-il laissé suffisamment faire jusqu'à accepter de la laisser dénouer ce masque qu'elle commençait à haïr de toutes ses forces et de tout son cœur ?

Peut-être, malgré les assurances répétées de son chevalier noir, n'était-elle pas suffisamment attrayante à ses yeux ?

Pas au point d'être jamais parvenue à lui fait perdre la tête en tout cas, regretta-t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume.

Et cela n'allait pas s'arranger avec le temps, se dit-elle. Espérons toutefois que Zorro se décide avant que sa poitrine n'atteignît son nombril, que son séant ne devînt complètement flasque, que la peau de son visage ne se flétrît totalement, que son dos ne se voutât et qu'elle devînt donc plus petite encore qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et surtout avant que les rhumatismes ne les gagnassent tous les deux !


End file.
